


Nineteen Ninety Three

by dainafied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School/University, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT9 (EXO), Romance, SeSoo, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainafied/pseuds/dainafied
Summary: Because the only way to get close to Kyungsoo is through books.And maybe, some free laver and rice bowl too.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO CHAPTER 1 [IMPORTANT]
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. If this has resemblance to any stories, they are purely coincidental. The celebrities' names and images are merely borrowed and do not represent who they are in real life. This is not affiliated with EXO’s real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends.
> 
> REMINDERS:  
> > This is my first time writing a fanfic and i’m no expert, just an aspiring writer hehe, so please bear with me.  
> > ITALIC WORD means person’s thoughts and sometimes just to give emphasis.  
> > I also altered the characters’ ages and birthdays so don’t get confused.

It was the time of the year.

The time where  _ royal  _ ones mingle with  _ averages _ .

Kyungsoo sighed. The word mingle is not quite right. The royals never mingle with averages, in a friendly way. Kyungsoo has seen it several times -- almost all the time. Royals always belittle the averages like they have no right in this world, like the only thing they were born for is to serve royals.

Lucky for Kyungsoo that he is born to be a royal. His family is one of the high-rankings in society. He glanced at his bodyguard, his guard his father had recently hired. Baekhyun Byun, an average, who is not allowed to be near him more than a meter.

Kyungsoo has a lot of guards, but they can't be seen. He has not seen them either. His father hired the most skilled to protect him from any danger since they are powerful and one of the wealthiest families, but they hide in shadows so that Kyungsoo will not feel uncomfortable.

The only guard allowed to be seen is Baekhyun, and his duty to look after Kyungsoo only applies when they are at school. And, Baekhyun is not aware that there are other guards than him. The latter thought that he was merely accompanying a lonely royal who has no friends at school.

They never spoke, though, even when they were introduced to each other. Kyungsoo ignored him like he was a wind. And Baekhyun does not get to complain. He gets paid for this job, and even if he is not, he still has no right. He is just average, after all.

Kyungsoo dislikes both royals and averages. He has no friends. Not because they do not like him but because  _ he _ does not like them.

At school, he only minds his own business. Even when he witnesses bullying from royals every day at every corner of their school. He just ignored everything. He does not care at all. He does not like dramas, and he has zero sympathies.

But even if he is like this, no one bullies him. No one tries to befriend him either. One time a royal tried, their company went down. He likes to be alone, prefers to be just alone. He is certainly detached from people. No one tries to go against him, but he has ears. He hears the subtle whispers when he is walking in the hallways. He hears his name being mentioned while he is eating alone in the cafeteria. It’s just that no one is brave enough to go against him. Kyungsoo isn’t someone you want to deal with.

Royals and averages are separated, not literally, but in a discriminating way. Although they all wear the same expensive uniforms, study in the same huge library, eat in the same enormous cafeteria, and attend the same prestigious school, they can still distinguish which is royal and which is not. There are things averages aren’t allowed to do. The royals’ privilege. In the library, when a royal is occupying a table, an average isn’t allowed to sit in. Even if it was the longest and biggest study table in the library that can be occupied by twenty people. In the cafeteria, the first floor was for averages and their food was like what usual cafeterias offer. The second floor was for the royals, and their food was served as if they were in fine dining.

Kyungsoo never took a step on the cafeteria's second floor. He always sits in the very corner of the first floor, and all tables around him are empty. Averages steer clear from him. They all are on the opposite side from where he is. Baekhyun is not even permitted to dine with him. The latter eats with his average friends but still looks at Kyungsoo from time to time.

Kyungsoo has never eaten anything from the cafeteria. He is that picky. He only eats what their chef cooks, so even if he is eating at the averages' table, he does not get to eat their local canteen food.

It is the time of the year. The founding anniversary of their school. Where academic classes are canceled. Where the school holds different festivals and the separation between royals and averages were put to a halt.

If you are wondering why the averages come in this prestigious school, they are the foundation’s scholars. The foundation expects them to be treated fairly, but who are they kidding when they mix a bunch of arrogant royals and lowly averages in one place?

The foundation does not make rules that would degrade averages. It was all royals’ doing. The laws about cafeterias, libraries, etc. are all royals’ doing. They feel so entitled about their wealth that they belittle and discriminate against those who are lower than them. That is why Kyungsoo dislikes them. What a bunch of fools.

Kyungsoo went to his favorite place at school, aware that Baekhyun is following him without a word. The mini library is hidden in between the garden and the lake. It was Kyungsoo’s comfortable place. The books, the smell of the pages, and everything about the quiet place.

It was not the main library, so it was peaceful and silent. Kyungsoo does not hear insults from royals, sobs from averages. He spends most of his free time here. Studying, reading, and even arranging books. It was his solitude and tranquility.

Kyungsoo was silently thankful for the place he just accidentally stumbled upon. He was ditching Physical Education class and just wants to sleep, so he wanders around for a quiet area, then he found the precious place. Kyungsoo instantly became fond of the mini-library.

Kyungsoo sat on his favorite spot. The table beside the window overlooking the beautiful landscape of a garden. He has a pile of books on his table that he plans to finish before going home.

Baekhyun quietly sat on a chair a few meters away from his boss. He wants to stare at Kyungsoo because that's what his job is, but he is afraid his boss does not want it. He still wants complete and functioning limbs, so he busies himself with a book too. Being around Kyungsoo makes him love reading books.

Kyungsoo's reading an interesting story about four nations and their elements when he was startled by sprinkles of water coming from the window. The drops of water splashed on his face, and some wet the book he was reading.

He stands abruptly, fuming. He almost knocked his chair down, which created a loud thud that made Baekhyun fall from his seat. Kyungsoo ignored his bodyguard and looked through the windows instead. Just a minute ago, he was enjoying the cool wind that smoothly brushes his face (the reason why he kept the windows open), but right now he is incredibly irritated.

“What is wrong?” His bodyguard asks, but he still ignored it.

He looks up at the sky, wondering if it was rain, but the sky was clear, and the sun was shining vibrantly. So he looks down at the garden. The perfectly trimmed green grasses greeted him. Beds of flowers were in full bloom too, but he does not have the time to admire them right now. He needs to know who the hell bothered him from his peaceful leisure time.

“Oh! It’s Sehun?” He heard his bodyguard, who is now looking in the garden too but, of course, in another window.

Kyungsoo glanced at his bodyguard, and he follows his line of sight.

And there, he saw the culprit.

Laughing and talking to the plants as he waters them. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed for a moment before finally tearing his gaze away from the window. It would be such a waste of time arguing with an insane boy.

He returned to his seat and resumed reading his book, and so as Baekhyun.

He was busy flipping pages, but every time, his mind goes back to the recent scene. It is bothering him. The boy seemed familiar. No doubt that one is average, but something does not add up. So, Kyungsoo turned to his bodyguard.

“The boy we just saw…” he confidently trailed.

To Baekhyun, being shocked was an understatement. He is at a loss for words now that his boss was talking to him. He only stared at Kyungsoo, gesturing him to go on.

“He is the bastard of Oh family, right?” Kyungsoo talks like he is not asking a question but stating facts instead.

Baekhyun nodded, still wary of Kyungsoo’s thinking.

He didn't forget that Kyungsoo is a royal. A royal that acts differently from his kind but still, a royal.

Kyungsoo just confirmed the boy’s identity. Junmyeon’s illegitimate sibling.

*

“Buy me a blueberry muffin.” Kyungsoo held out his pouch to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun immediately obliged. When his bodyguard was out of sight, Kyungsoo took the path where he saw Junmyeon just a minute ago.

It is just a matter of minutes to find Junmyeon. The path was leading to the student council office. Yes, Junmyeon Oh is their student council president and a senior-level royal.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to knock, he just entered like nothing. Junmyeon looks up from his table and immediately acknowledges him.

“What brought you here?”

“Nothing really,” Kyungsoo answers as he sat on one of the swivel chairs.

Junmyeon nodded, then goes back to his paper works. “You can stay as long as you want.”

Kyungsoo leans his back on the chair and closes his eyes. They are both quiet. AC was the only sound they can hear. He always liked the comfortable silences he shares with Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo had no friends, but he has allies. And he thinks that is more important.

Junmyeon Oh is one of his allies.

“What have you been doing recently?” Junmyeon decided to break their comfortable silence.

“Don’t ask me.” Kyungsoo did not even bother to open his eyes.

Junmyeon only snorts.

“How about your brother?”

Kyungsoo snapped his eyes open. The only thing he cherishes in this world is his family; his father, and his brother. Even if he and Junmyeon are schoolmates, Kyungsoo does not think he will ever spare a glance at Junmyeon if they weren’t only family friends. Do family and Oh family have almost the same ranking in the society, so it is only natural for both families to be connected, but Kyungsoo’s father is way, way wealthier.

When they first met each other, Junmyeon was introduced as the only son and heir of the Oh’s corporation, but later on, Kyungsoo found out the family’s flaw. Kyungsoo started attending Junmyeon’s school when he was a freshman while Junmyeon was a junior. That is when he knew about the other Oh’s son, the illegitimate one.

Now, everyone knows it, but no one ever talks about it especially when Junmyeon is around. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon don’t even have conversations about it. Not that it is a sensitive topic, it is just that they consider it a waste of time. Why would they bother themselves for a mere fly?

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Kyungsoo said, dryly.

Junmyeon laughs again. “Hey, you can chill! You really have the nastiest attitude.”

“Thanks! It’s a compliment for me.” He replied truly.

“I know. I’m just feeding your ego.”

Kyungsoo didn't answer.

Before Junmyeon can say something again, Kyungsoo’s phone beeped. He fished his pocket for it, and he saw that Baekhyun texted him, asking for his exact location.

Kyungsoo stands up and dusts himself off. “I had to go.”

“Mm,” Junmyeon nodded. “Alright! Come again when you have time.”

*

Baekhyun found him sitting on a bench just near the soccer field. He put the muffin above the table and took a few steps back.

Kyungsoo eyed the muffin first before taking a glance at his bodyguard, who was still panting right now. He must have run around the school quite long to find Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo picks up his blueberry muffin. The only thing he eats at school that is not from the chef of his home, together with the strawberry milk. Kyungsoo is just a bit disappointed because these favorites were from the snack bar that only appears during their school founding anniversary.

“You forgot something.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

“Sorry! I forgot to return it to you.” Baekhyun handed him his pouch.

He shakes his head, facing the soccer field. “My strawberry milk.”

Now, Baekhyun’s eyes were wide as saucers. “But you only told me to buy a blueberry muffin.”

Kyungsoo tears his eyes from the soccer field and slowly faces his bodyguard. Which made Baekhyun gulp.

He raised his eyebrows at him. “What?”

“I’ll be right back!” Baekhyun bowed then sprints away.

He continues to watch over the soccer field while Baekhyun was away. He is not worried if someone might try to hurt him as he is now alone. People might think that he is alone, but he is actually not. He has bodyguards around him that he, sometimes, forgets about too.

Besides, even without bodyguards, Kyungsoo was sure as hell that he can defend himself. He didn't learn to mix martial arts for nothing.

Some royals are playing soccer, but of course, there is still mistreatment on it. They don’t let the averages play. Royals kick the balls and averages retrieve them all over again. Kyungsoo crossed his arms on the sight. So lame and immature.

He eventually got sick of it and decided to leave. He stands up and is ready to walk away when his eyes met another set of eyes.

Junmyeon’s half-brother was shyly staring at him, pretending to be asleep under the shade of a tree, but half opens his eyes to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed at him then walks away as he had planned to.

*

Baekhyun’s shoulders slumped when he saw that Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found on the benches near the soccer field.

“Gods, where is he again?” He muttered to himself.

He needs to find Kyungsoo soon before the strawberry milk gets hot, or else he will have to buy another one. Baekhyun looks around the place, and he stops when he spots a friend of his.

“Sehun!”

Sehun, who was sitting on the grass and leaning on the tree, looks up. He smiled at Baekhyun, who was walking on his way. Baekhyun sat beside him and leaned on the tree too.

“Where the hell is Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks for their other friend.

Sehun shrugs and quotes in the air. “Boy hunting.”

“That flirt!” Baekhyun cringes, and Sehun barks a laugh.

Jongdae must be sneezing right now as Baekhyun continues to throw some curses at him. Sehun only smiles at his friend’s rants while enjoying the breeze and some sunlight peeking through the leaves.

“You seem tired,” Sehun commented after a while.

“We, averages, will never get it easy.”

Sehun hummed. “Are you looking for the boy you’re with earlier?”

Baekhyun instantly sat straight.

“Boy?” He laughs. “You’re calling him just  _ boy _ when the whole school knew who he is.”

“His name seems so important that can’t be said by just anyone.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Well, can’t argue you with that.”

“Anyways, you know where he is? Have you seen him?” Baekhyun asked.

“He went that way.” Sehun points the way to the garden.

“Ah, he’s in the library again. I should’ve known.” Baekhyun rushes to get on his feet. “Thanks, Sehun. I owe you one.”

Sehun just nodded at him and waved.

*

When Baekhyun reached the library, he saw Kyungsoo browsing on one of the bookshelves.

“You put that on my table,” Kyungsoo said, pertaining to the strawberry milk, without tearing his gaze from the bookshelf.

“Okay!” Baekhyun replies quickly.

Then he sat on his usual seat just a few tables away from Kyungsoo’s. He tries to steady his breathing because Kyungsoo likes this place to be quiet, and his breathing is getting in the way. If Kyungsoo hears his hard breathing, he will have to say goodbye to his limbs.

When Kyungsoo goes back with a pile of books, he took a glance at his company. Then he took a second glance now with a bewildered expression.

“You look so purple.”

Baekhyun breathes out. “What?”

Kyungsoo showed him his lopsided grin, and Baekhyun fell over. He quickly gets on his feet, holding his butt. It was the very first-time Kyungsoo smiled at him, even though it looks like a killer smile literally.

Baekhyun realized it is not good for his health. He is so afraid of Kyungsoo that breathing around him is even hard plus he is a royal, but Kyungsoo also never fails to amaze him, which will make his heart beats faster and his breathing uneven. Just like this one.

“Are you holding your breath? Why?” Kyungsoo asked but with not much concern.

Baekhyun shakes his head.

Kyungsoo has a bad temper and a nasty attitude, but he is way, way better than other royals, Baekhyun can assure. When they first offered the job, he was very skeptical. Baekhyun knows how the royals of their school work. They are assholes. The only reason Baekhyun accepted the job is for money. Kyungsoo really came from a wealthy family that Baekhyun can’t say no to it.

And he is glad he accepted. He is glad he serves Kyungsoo. Undoubtedly, they are not friends, but Kyungsoo has his utmost respect.

Kyungsoo is not the only royal who does not mistreat averages, but Kyungsoo is the only royal who dislikes other royals. When Baekhyun learned about that, he was left in awe. Kyungsoo is quite peculiar for him.

Kyungsoo does not smile, does not talk to him. He does not talk to other people. Ditches PE class every time. Glares at people every time. But Kyungsoo is nice. Baekhyun knows; he is sure of it.

“Have you seen thrift books?” For the first time, Baekhyun gathered up all his courage to initiate a conversation with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo scrunched up his face. “No.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun tried to conceal the disappointment in his voice. Of course, he can’t expect a rich boy to read thrift books.

“Where are they?”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up.  _ Kyungsoo is really one in a million!  _ His mind says.

“They are in the last row.” He happily announced.

Kyungsoo nodded. “I’ll check them out after this pile.”

Baekhyun smiled widely, his teeth might fall off any minute.

“I didn’t know you were into books?” Kyungsoo asked smugly.

Baekhyun’s smile fell off instead. “It’s not me, really. My friend, Sehun, but you probably don’t remember him. He was here first. He discovered this place first before you did and I told him I recently like reading books and he said the thrift books are awesome. I only read a few of them though.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes turned to him. “He goes here?”

“Oh, you knew him?” Baekhyun asks, surprised.

“Junmyeon’s half-brother, right?”

“Right. Royals only remember him for being an illegitimate child.” Baekhyun smiled sadly.

“There’s nothing we can do. That’s what he is.” Kyungsoo said as a matter of fact.

His bodyguard just nodded. “He’s fine. Sehun is very optimistic. He doesn’t let any of it get to him. He has a very strong mindset.”

Kyungsoo scoffs and goes back to reading. “I don’t care. I didn’t ask.”

And there, Baekhyun felt it. The invisible line between them. A line he can never cross. The limitation and the boundary between him and Kyungsoo. His boss stated it. I is clearer than the water that royals and averages can never be friends.

Still, he is glad for Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROYALS = wealthy students  
> AVERAGES = scholars of the school and came from poor family
> 
> i will update every after two days! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was walking Kyungsoo to his car when the latter suddenly stops. Baekhyun does the same and glances at Kyungsoo with a questioning look. Unfortunately, his presence appears to be invisible to his boss.

“What is it?” He asks.

Kyungsoo points outside. Baekhyun followed his boss’s index finger. He saw the rowdy averages outside, swarming over the different street food stalls. When he focused his eyes clearly to determine what stall caught Kyungsoo's attention, he saw the _tteokbokki_ stall at the center.

“What’s that?” Kyungsoo’s tone demands for immediate answers.

“O-oh!” Baekhyun stutters. “That’s spicy rice cakes, a very famous street food.”

“Have you tried that?”

Baekhyun beams. “Of course!” He wants to tell Kyungsoo different stories from his experience of eating tteokbokki but the latter looks inattentive so he zips his mouth.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo shrugs with disinterest.

“Do you want to try it?” Baekhyun persists.

“No.” His boss answered firmly.

“Right, because the royals are disgusted with street foods.” Baekhyun shakes his head and Kyungsoo ignored his bodyguard’s commentaries.

When they reached the car, Baekhyun greets the driver while Kyungsoo goes straight in.

“See you tomorrow!” Baekhyun yelled and waved before Kyungsoo fully closes the car door.

Although Kyungsoo heard and saw him, he pretended he didn’t.

The engine roared to life but even before it can drive away, Baekhyun knocked on the car window.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked in an annoyed tone when he rolled the windows down.

Baekhyun was grinning. “Let’s make a deal!”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and rolls the windows up but Baekhyun immediately put his hand on the way to stop it from closing.

“Ouch!” He shouted as his forearms got caught.

He withdrew his arm from Kyungsoo’s window. Thankfully, to Kyungsoo’s mercy, the window was still down.

“Hear me out!” Baekhyun said. “Let’s make a bet.”

“What bet?” Kyungsoo asks, dryly.

“If I scored higher than you in our upcoming Midterm exam, you’ll eat tteokbokki!” Baekhyun grinned widely.

Kyungsoo raised his brow. “And if I scored higher?”

“You don’t have to pay this month’s salary!”

“You’re confident?” Kyungsoo smirks.

Baekhyun’s smile falters. “No, but I will try!”

“Okay, deal.”

Baekhyun jumps with glee. “You said that! You agreed! There’s no turning back.”

When Kyungsoo finally left with his car, Baekhyun sighed in relief. He clutched his chest and that's when he only realized he was holding his breath.

He thought Kyungsoo would smack him because of his proposal or even beat him to death but good thing his boss decided not to. He didn’t know what had gotten to him too. It was a reckless move for him but he just really want to do it with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked like he badly wants to try the spicy rice cakes but too prideful to admit. So Baekhyun came up with a plan for him. Now, Baekhyun happily cycles his way home thinking he should study 24/7 in order to beat Kyungsoo.

Few days later…

Baekhyun was walking in the main hallway. Feeling terrible, looking _really_ terrible. He hasn’t been sleeping much these days. The bags under his eyes are quite a proof. He walks like a zombie in the hallway, thinking about how much liters of coffee he had drank in order to stay awake and study.

His state makes him an easy target for the royals. Baekhyun was oblivious to the smell of danger and he just step right in to it.

The royals were standing in the hallway and chatting nonchalantly but when Baekhyun was passing by, someone sticks out his foot and Baekhyun tripped. Face flat on the cold tiles. He hit his forehead hard and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

Boisterous laughs were all over the place. Insults rained on Baekhyun.

And it doesn’t stop there.

Baekhyun can’t get back on his feet because they keep on stomping on him. He heard the ripping sound of his uniform too. He just shuts his eyes while receiving all the beating. He doesn’t have the right to fight. The more he fights, the more he gets hurt. He was powerless. Just weakly curling into a ball to protect himself. He can almost taste the blood on his mouth and his head was throbbing like a bitch.

More kicks and insults.

He’s in the verge of tears when the laughs died down.

The whole place went quiet. Eerily quiet.

Baekhyun tries to open his beat up eyes and he saw someone standing near him. He saw a pair of white canvas shoes with an embroidered daisy flower on the side near him. Baekhyun doesn't know why but he felt cold right away, as if it was a sudden drop of temperature.

Slowly, Baekhyun gets up. His vision was a bit blurred and his whole body was aching. He looks around. The royals were still there but they look like averages right now. Gazes downcast and their hands trembling.

Baekhyun, then, looks at the guy standing beside him. He almost jumps away when he saw Kyungsoo. If his body wasn’t sore, he would really jump away.

Kyungsoo looked terrifying. He shoots an icy glare. He always looked scary but that was the first time Baekhyun saw him like that. 

“Touch him once more and you’ll all be expelled.” Then Kyungsoo left the scene.

By then, everyone scurries away too. Until Baekhyun was left alone. He tried to stand still but he has to lean on the pillars for support. He walked slowly, finding his way to the infirmary.

To his luck, he hadn’t come across with any royals. Undoubtedly, Kyungsoo saved him. He is grateful but he would appreciate it more if Kyungsoo helps him to the infirmary and not left him alone almost crawling on his way.

*

“What did you do there?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer at first but he did when Junmyeon questions him the second time.

“Nothing in particular. I just stepped in.” He calmly said.

He was lying on the student council office’s couch. His forearms covering his eyes but he can feel Junmyeon’s stare.

“I heard you pushed a guy. I didn’t know you’re into violence.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “News really travels fast.”

“So it’s a news, not a rumor.” Junmyeon snorts too.

“I only shoved one guy away. The one who caused my bodyguard trip. It’s not even a hard push.” Kyungsoo said, unconcerned.

“Not a hard push?” Junmyeon can’t help but to bark a laugh. “Man, you broke his bone! You made him bleed!”

Kyungsoo only shrugged. “I’ll pay for the hospital bills then. I’ll even face him on the court.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as if Kyungsoo was giving him a headache. “Nonsense! The family won’t press charges against you. They might even kneel to you instead.”

Kyungsoo smiles a little. “Nonsense.”

Junmyeon puts down the papers he's working with then fully focuses his attention to Kyungsoo. The latter was staying still, he almost looks like he was sleeping.

"That's the first time," Junmyeon's voice was laced with suspicion. "You involved yourself into something like that, for a mere average, and I think that's something. Are we playing heroes here?"

Kyungsoo's eyes snapped open and he gradually sits up, glancing at Junmyeon's who raising his brows at him. "What do you expect me to do? Live around the school without my errand boy? Nah, too inconvenient."

*

As soon as Baekhyun got better, he finds Kyungsoo. And he knows that the only place he can easily finds his boss was in the mini library.

Baekhyun was on his way there when he suddenly bumps into Sehun at the entrance of the library. Sehun looks anxious. Like he’s been contemplating whether to enter or just dash away from the place.

“Sehun!” He called.

Sehun jumps, obviously startled. The book in his hand fell on the floor and Baekhyun’s gaze followed it.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks his friend.

Sehun smiled sheepishly. “I… I’m about to return this book but I’ll just do it next time.”

Baekhyun puts his hand on the door handle. “Why not now? Come on in!”

Sehun firmly shakes his head. “He’s in there.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun gave him a knowing look. “You don’t want to be in his radius too?”

Sehun looks down.

“I understand.” Baekhyun continues. “Averages should just avoid royals. Most especially averages like you. But Kyungsoo is, well, undeniably a royal but I don’t know. He turns out to be different from other royals.”

“I know.” Sehun whispered, inaudible.

Baekhyun didn’t hear his friend’s response.

*

When the door of the mini library opened, Kyungsoo looks up. He saw Baekhyun smiling brightly at him.

“Long time no see!” Baekhyun approached him but he makes sure they’re a meter apart. “How do I look?”

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly. “Ugly.”

Baekhyun giggles. “I expected you’d say that.”

“Have you already checked the thrift books?” Baekhyun asks after a while.

“Not yet.”

“Why?” Baekhyun pouted but his boss’s eyes were fixed on the book he was reading.

“I don’t know what to read there yet. Haven’t decided.”

When Baekhyun heard that, he immediately placed the book he was holding on Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo’s eyes dropped on the book.

“It’s a thrift book from here. Sehun borrowed it for a while then asked me to return it on his behalf.” Baekhyun explains.

Kyungsoo closed the book he was reading and picks up the book Baekhyun just handed him. The book’s cover was wrinkled. Its edges were worn out and there were sticky notes sticking out from the book. When he briefly skimmed the book, he saw lots of ink and pen highlights.

Baekhyun gets alarmed by Kyungsoo’s horrified expression. The royal looks like he had just seen a dead body.

“I… I—Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun doesn’t know what words he should say first.

Kyungsoo looks so offended that Baekhyun is afraid he might offend him more by his words. He should’ve have known. Thrift books aren’t for Kyungsoo.

His boss is a neat freak. Cleanliness over anything. And Kyungsoo loves books so much. He takes care of them well like a most prized possession. All of Kyungsoo's books are dust free and almost good as new. No wrinkles, folds, scratches, and most importantly, no vandalism. 

“Sorry.” Was the only word Baekhyun can afford to mumble.

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap at him. Baekhyun becomes petrified on his ground.

“What are you sorry about?”

“That book…” Baekhyun sobs.

“Are you sure this is worth reading?” Kyungsoo asks coldly.

“I-I don’t really know. Sehun was the one who read that.” Baekhyun says like he was begging for mercy, he sounded like Kyungsoo was torturing him.

Kyungsoo returns his gaze on the book. He read its title. _1993._

Kyungsoo stood up, still clutching the thrift book, and heading to the door. “I’ll give it a try.”

Baekhyun was left dumbfounded.

“What?”

*

“YES!”

Kyungsoo bet the whole school has heard Baekhyun’s shout. The latter was smiling from ear to ear while looking at the bulletin board.

There were two paper sheets plastered on it. One for the royal ranking and one for the averages. Kyungsoo looks at his score again and at Baekhyun’s. He blinks twice at their 0.1 difference. Kyungsoo scored higher on almost all of his subjects but there’s one subject Baekhyun had beaten him and that’s where the point one difference came from.

“Gosh! I defeated the legendary Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun dances in the middle of the hallway. “I must’ve saved my country from my past life.”

Kyungsoo only snorts and crosses his arms.

Baekhyun was still happily shaking his butt when he looks at Kyungsoo and realizes something. “You don’t look even a bit disappointed.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “Coz I’m not.”

“Why?” Baekhyun slowly grins. “Aha! You really want to eat tteokbokki, right? Right?”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo told him.

At dismissal time, Baekhyun was cheerfully skipping his way out of the gates of the school. In front of him is Kyungsoo who is walking few steps ahead.

Both of their eyes are fixed on the tteokbokki stall.

The stall was full of averages again. Now, Baekhyun kind of worries. His boss was quite allergic to people, be it averages or royals.

But the moment Kyungsoo stands in front of the stall, Baekhyun’s worries vanished. And so as the averages too. Baekhyun was astonished by it. Does Kyungsoo really hold this kind of power over people?

Nevertheless, Baekhyun is delighted that Kyungsoo would get to eat tteokbokki.

“Say ah! Come on, Kyungsoo, open your mouth!” Baekhyun said to his boss.

He was holding their freshly purchased spicy rice cakes that his boss have only been eyeing for five minutes straight. Kyungsoo looks at the tteokbokki cautiously.

“Kyungsoo! Ah!” Baekhyun brought a piece near Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Open your mouth. AH!”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo swatted his hands away. “Keep your distance.”

He heard his boss but he was too happy to care about it because Kyungsoo finally ate the tteokbokki he was offering.

All in all, Kyungsoo ate two portions of tteokbokki and Baekhyun was just smiling the whole time. He got to know that his boss really likes spicy foods.

“It’s my treat!” Baekhyun declared. “A compensation since you lost.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Your call.”

Kyungsoo didn’t wait for Baekhyun as the latter was still busy paying for what they ate. He goes back inside the school where his driver was waiting for him in the parking lot.

While walking on his way to the parking lot, a familiar figure caught his eyes. He looks at the Oh’s bastard from head to toe. The boy was tall, black-haired, and skinny. One look and you’ll already identify that he is an average. Despite that, the boy has an air of confidence. Kyungsoo can see it by the way the boy carries himself.

“Kyungsoo! I thought you left already.” Baekhyun caught up to him. “What are you looking at?”

Baekhyun followed his line of sight but good thing Sehun already disappeared among the pillars.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

As they reached the car, Baekhyun bid his goodbyes and Kyungsoo ignored him like the usual. He knows Baekhyun cycles everyday on the way to school and on the way back home. They are not from different direction. In fact, they have the same route and Kyungsoo always passes by Baekhyun’s house but he never really offered him a ride. Not even once.

As Kyungsoo busies his eyes on the surrounding outside, he saw a familiar figure again. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Very likely for an average to walk on the way home, Kyungsoo thought.

“Can you slow down a bit?” He asked his driver as he observes the Oh’s illegitimate son.

His driver quietly obeys.

He, himself, doesn’t even know why he’s so intrigued to the boy. His mere presence bothers him a lot. Sehun is eccentric to his eyes, that’s the only thing he’s sure about.

Kyungsoo continues to watch Sehun until the latter entered in to someplace that looked like a small restaurant and vanished from Kyungsoo’s vision.

Then Kyungsoo’s eyes dropped on the book on his lap.

He gradually opens the book. Its leaves were cream colored and rough against his fingertips. There were some ink lines in different colors around the first page that, Kyungsoo assumes, was probably accidental.

The first page was almost torn out but it smells nostalgic.

He reads the hand-written note he has no idea who the hell wrote.

_To whoever reading this,_

_I hope you’ll always be happy and healthy._


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun was looking at his boss like Kyungsoo had grown two horns.

“What did you say again?” He asks, baffled.

“I said you go home first.” Kyungsoo irritatedly says. He sounded like he was just controlling himself not to hit Baekhyun for being so overly nosy. “Don’t make it such a big deal!”

“But, why?” Baekhyun was now concerned.

It was Kyungsoo’s father, Mr. Do, who clearly instructed him the rules of looking after Kyungsoo. And this is one of them. He has to make sure Kyungsoo gets on the car safely with his own two eyes.

“I have something to do.”

“I can just accompany you.” Baekhyun offers.

Kyungsoo glared at him for a second then sighs. “Never mind.”

Kyungsoo gets in the car without giving Baekhyun a chance to say goodbye. The latter can only follow the moving car by his eyes.

He puts Kyungsoo in a foul mood. He wants to curse himself for that. Now, his job is at stake again. Maybe he should buy Kyungsoo spicy rice cakes tomorrow so he can forgive him for being so nosy.

But Baekhyun can’t help to think, _why does Kyungsoo looks so solemn and sulky?_ That was definitely different and new, new from all of the expressions Kyungsoo has yet to show. He had always looked stoic but lately, he’s been showing kind of expressions. Kyungsoo makes it look like just a hallucination but Bakehyun knows better. Of course, he’s been watching Kyungsoo for quite a while already, he knows what he had seen were all true.

*

“Halt.” Kyungsoo commands.

The car immediately stopped on the side walk. The driver looks at Kyungsoo through the rear-view mirror.

Kyungsoo opens the car door but before he can even get out, his driver spoke, so he pauses.

“Where are you going right now, sir?” His driver nervously asked.

“Just there.” Kyungsoo points the small restaurant, if he can even call that a restaurant.

“There’s no parking space available here.” The driver’s lips quivers while looking around the whole place.

They’re in the main road. The restaurant was placed near the road that left no space for parking lots. There are rows of boutiques, shops, and restaurants and all are bustling with people. Kyungsoo can tell each size of the shops were only a few square meters and it is probably hot to be inside. It looked cheap with their untrendy market designs and plain-looking shops.

Kyungsoo nods, curtly. “Then you can just drive around somewhere and I’ll text you to pick me up when I finish.”

“Are you sure about that?” His driver is still hesitant.

It’s the first time Kyungsoo acts this weird to them, so it's only natural for them to be concerned.

“Of course.”

The driver can’t do anything but to let Kyungsoo go. He doesn’t want to get on Kyungsoo’s bad side. No one does, actually.

Kyungsoo stands in front of the small restaurant for a few minutes. There are some posters on the outside wall telling him they sell different kinds of noodle.

At first, he thought of walking all the way here but that plan failed because of his annoying bodyguard namely Baekhyun. Then he came to realize that riding his car all the way here was a better idea. He won’t get himself tired from the walking and Baekhyun won’t get suspicious.

When Kyungsoo finally makes up his mind, he roughly opened the wooden sliding door of the restaurant. It made a bang and squeaky sound at the same time, that makes a pucker between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows.

“Hello! Welco-“ the server stops greeting him as soon as he recognized who he is.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide for a second when he met the server’s eyes. They’re both dumbfounded.

Kyungsoo immediately cut the eye contact and turns his back away but before he can take a step to leave, he heard the server’s steady voice.

“Come in. Have some of our ramen.”

He looked back and he saw Sehun looking straight, directly at him.

“Come in.” Sehun says again.

When Kyungsoo sat on the booth in the corner, his chair makes a squeaking sound. The place was too shabby for his liking. The bulbs were poorly lit and the furniture looked ancient. The diners chat loudly as well and the thing that Kyungsoo really hates the most was their noisy chewing. He almost regrets going here. Almost.

“What is your order?” Sehun, the server, hands him a plain-looking menu.

He didn’t accept it. “Just give me something. Whatever.”

The server nodded and left him alone.

After a few minutes, Sehun served him a steaming pot of ramen with two side dishes that were placed in saucers.

“You can take those away.” He points at the side dishes. Sehun saw his mild dislike from his face while pointing his index finger on the side dishes. Sehun knew he’s trying to conceal it but he’s barely successful in doing so. “I’ll only eat the noodles.”

“Enjoy your meal.” His voice neutral, and his expression neutral too. “There’s a dispenser over there where you can get water.”

Kyungsoo takes a glance at the dispenser then he shakes his head vigorously. The water was brown colored, and he never drinks that kind of water. “No, thanks. I have my own water bottle.”

For three days straight and without fail, Kyungsoo keeps coming back on the small restaurant.

He orders the same thing. Just plain ramen again and again but he had discover the almighty taste of _laver_ so he added it on his orders every time. Sehun always serves him, not because he wants to but because it is his job. Sehun is the only server of the restaurant after all.

For the days Kyungsoo was there, he had known that the restaurant was owned by Sehun’s family. Not the Ohs, of course. The Ohs will never ever run a tacky restaurant like this. It was Sehun’s mother. The one who also cooks all the noodles they sell.

Kyungsoo has to admit, the ramen was really delicious.

On the fourth day, Kyungsoo was greeted by gossiping averages around him. It’s been going on around these past few days. Since this restaurant was just near the school and is budget-friendly, some averages dine here.

They were beyond shocked when they first saw Kyungsoo eating there. At first, they wonder why Kyungsoo, a high-ranking royal, is eating a ramen at a rundown restaurant. Then it became rumors to the averages. Until the gossips arises and reached their school.

But Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, couldn’t care less.

“The same again.” He told Sehun the moment the server approaches him.

Sehun nodded grimly without meeting his eyes.

The gossips about Kyungsoo were getting loud lately. But when he snaps his head around them, they quiet down.

Scaredy cats! They have no backbones at all. They are not worth fighting. Kyungsoo thinks.

He’s not bothered because rumors and gossips like these will eventually die down. It’s just a matter of time. Kyungsoo is just slightly annoyed because people are seriously making this a big deal. _Screw them all._

When Sehun finally serves his food, the server said something that hit him right to the gut.

“This meal will be my treat, just don’t come back here again.”

*

Baekhyun places his silver tray adjacent to Kyungsoo’s bento box. Baekhyun sat in front of Kyungsoo then eats his lunch merrily.

Kyungsoo didn’t say a thing.

Ever since that day happened, when Kyungsoo ate tteokbokki for the first time, Baekhyun assumes they are buddies now. He gets comfortable breathing around Kyungsoo. He nags his boss more frequently and even dines with him sometimes during lunch.

Kyungsoo didn’t oppose but he didn’t agree either.

As long as Baekhyun knows his duties and comply without fail, then he guesses, he’s fine with it.

There are still whispers behind Kyungsoo’s back but not that much like when he frequented that godforsaken restaurant.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tightly as he remembered the scene again. That was a blow to him. No one has ever dared to say something like that to him. Just that solely average bastard.

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. He left all the cold cash he has that day on the freaking table and stormed out of the restaurant. He wants to leave his black card just to insult Sehun but he’s thinking that’s rather immature. Besides, his brother would be furious if he just gives away a black card to some unworthy people.

When he got to his car, he realized, he was more disappointed than mad.

He never came back though.

“You look more and more grumpy these days.” His bodyguard comments in between eating. “You’re irritated easily too.”

Kyungsoo gave him a mocking smile. “Yes. So you better behave yourself.”

*

“Kyungsoo Do?”

Kyungsoo looks up to the person who called his name then his eyes immediately lands on his wristwatch. “You’re 12 minutes late.”

They are in the main library right now. If not for educational purposes, Kyungsoo would never step a foot on this place.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Libraries are Kyungsoo’s comfort place because they are supposed to be quiet and few people only visit. But the main library of their school was different. They have no librarians or staffs to oversee the students so it was utterly turned into some kind of a park. Students gather here during free time, to study at least, but with their loud and vulgar mouths.

His assigned partner, for the project they’ll be making, smiled apologetically at him. “Sorry. I got caught up into something.”

Kyungsoo eyed him intently. The boy was lanky but have the right muscles. Red-haired and ears too big that sticks out like a sore thumb.

His partner took a seat in front of him, looking a little nervous. He keeps on rubbing his palms on his shorts while taking a glance on Kyungsoo from time to time.

“You get caught up into sports?” Kyungsoo asked, rather harshly.

His partner looks at him with a questioning look. His eyes were wide and his lips formed a perfect big letter O.

“I can tell.” Kyungsoo says. “You didn’t even bother to change your jerseys. Is sports more important than academics?”

“It’s not like that.” The lanky boy tries to reason out. “And like what you’ve said, I’m running late so I forgot to change clothes. Sorry again.”

“Tss. Sports won’t even do good to you.” He looks away and his eyes landed on Sehun’s.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him before turning away. He always does that to Sehun whenever their eyes meet. He would look at Sehun like he’s picking a fight.

Baekhyun was sitting a few tables away from him. He's sharing a desk with Sehun. Their table was so small compared to Kyungsoo’s. Royal’s privileges, like always.

“Ahem…” Kyungsoo snaps his attention back to his partner.

“I’ve already collected the books we might need for this project since I don’t want to waste time just sitting here and waiting for you to arrive.” Kyungsoo gestured the books at their table.

“You really know how to guilt trip.” His partner chuckles while nodding his head. “By the way, since we’re working on this project for months, maybe we should introduce ourselves formally to each other?”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “No need.”

His partner pouted. “We only know each other’s name but even if you don’t like it, I’ll still introduce myself.”

Kyungsoo ignored him and started browsing the books.

“I’m Chanyeol Park, from class 2-B. Nice meeting you!” To Kyungsoo’s peripheral vision, he saw that his partner extended a hand.

He has no choice but meet his partner’s eyes again. Chanyeol was goofily grinning while gesturing him to take his hand. What a dumb-looking royal, Kyungsoo thinks.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo only utters, ignoring Chanyeol’s hand, then goes back to the books again.

Chanyeol eventually puts his hand down.

“Right! You’re more interested in books.” Chanyeol jokes.

“Kyungsoo Do, from class 2-A. It would be my pleasure meeting you if you weren’t only late so I guess, it’s not _so_ nice meeting you.” Kyungsoo blurts out, still sticking his nose on the books, with such accent and attitude.

By Kyungsoo’s speech, Chanyeol laughs loudly. He almost teared up laughing while banging the table. They also gained some audiences because of Chanyeol’s exaggerated moves.

“Woah! Are you the king of good comebacks?” Chanyeol says, definitely amused.

“Stop it. Let’s just get this done.”

“I’ve heard so many things about you but I didn’t know it would be so much fun meeting you personally.” Chanyeol refused to let go of their topic. “You’re famous, you know.”

Kyungsoo stops scanning the books, obviously now annoyed. “I didn’t hear any stories of you, you must be just a lame royal.”

Chanyeol acted so hurt. “Excuse me! I’m famous too!”

Kyungsoo only looks at him tauntingly.

“I’m a famous basketball player here. Many girls cheer for me!” Chanyeol exclaims.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Kyungsoo laughs a little because Chanyeol really looks like a child who’s been caught lying but defending himself as if it’s a matter of life and death for him.

“Tsk.” Chanyeol fakes.

After that, they both got engaged to their project.

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, Chanyeol is not that bad. He is good with strategic thinking and his opinions and ideas were considerable. Chanyeol seems eager and interested as well, but he still gets on Kyungsoo’s nerves as the lanky boy was clumsy and naughty.

Kyungsoo was thankful, at least, that his royal partner was not a jackass like those stereotypical royals. He can only imagined the headache and irritation he will feel if not for Chanyeol.

“Hey, Kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun’s hesitant voice.

He turned to look at his bodyguard and mouthed, “What?”

“I’m still here. Don’t replace me too fast.” Baekhyun pouts at him.

Kyungsoo creases his forehead. He was just about to ask what the hell Baekhyun was talking about but he saw Sehun’s eyes again. He was riled up right away.

Kyungsoo intentionally widens his eyes at Sehun. Conveying that he was rudely asking Sehun, ‘What are you looking at?’

He was only disturbed when Chanyeol made a noise. Kyungsoo had to glance at his partner since he sounded genuinely amazed but when Kyungsoo saw the reason why, his lips parted.

Chanyeol was inspecting the thrift book with so much amazement in his eyes. Like it’s his first time seeing a book like that, a book in kind of state like that. Kyungsoo must have mixed it with their other research books that were placed on the table.

Kyungsoo immediately tried snatch the book from Chanyeol’s hands but the latter didn’t let go.

“What?” Chanyeol curiously asks. “What’s with this book?”

“Give it to me!” Kyungsoo gently hissed.

They continue to wrestle but the book slipped out on both of their hands.

The book fell on the floor and was opened.

At the 61st page of the book, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both stared at the underlined words.

_ I never knew what true friendship was until I met you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for updating very late, our internet was down for whole straight week (yikes!), but i'll update three consecutive chapters to make up for it. :>

“Are you sure about that, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, visibly astonished. “I thought you didn’t like sports?”

Kyungsoo felt his bag heavy on his shoulder. He and Chanyeol are walking in the school quadrangle, near the oval where track and field players are running as of the moment. As usual, Baekhyun is with him but ten steps behind.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo might be comfortable with each other already but there’s still a fine line between them. Kyungsoo is a royal, Baekhyun is an average. And there’s still that rule. Averages can never be equal with royals. Never.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo only managed to respond.

Chanyeol nodded, his expression was still skeptical.

“What? Would you do it?” Kyungsoo asked impatiently since Chanyeol hasn’t answered yes yet.

Chanyeol looked like he was thinking intently about it that made Kyungsoo roll his eyes. “Oh, cut the crap!”

Chanyeol looks so offended but choked out a laugh in the end. “I’m not even allowed to act like genius now?”

“You look like a fool.” Kyungsoo uttered bluntly.

“Hey! May I remind you that you’re the one who is asking a favor here?

Kyungsoo sneered at him “I don’t ask and do favors. I’m commanding you.”

“Wow, Kyungsoo Do!” Chanyeol slow claps. “You’re really one of a kind.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Don’t do it if you don’t like. I’ll find someone who can do better than you.”

“I think, you’re really born to insult me.” The lanky boy loudly cackles. “But who can say no to you, huh? Sure you can find a better one but I’m also sure you’d break my bones first.”

“It’s decided then.” Kyungsoo declared.

Chanyeol tries to put a hand on his company’s shoulder but was quickly swatted away. He scores a deathly glare from Kyungsoo too.

He sulks for a moment before asking, “What sports do you wanna learn?”

Kyungsoo, without an ounce of hesitation, pointed the badminton court right away.

*

Kyungsoo was waiting for Baekhyun for four minutes straight already. The latter was supposed to just run an easy errand for him but his bodyguard wasn’t back yet and Kyungsoo was growing impatient.

He can be patient and understanding sometimes but not when almost all of the averages are staring at him inside the cafeteria just because he’s only sitting there without any food on the table.

Just when he’s about to stand up and leave the place, Baekhyun appears on his sight, panting and sweating profusely.

“Are you starving?” Baekhyun asks in between his breaths.

His boss only looked at him like he asked the dumbest question ever. Baekhyun scratches his nape and wipes the bullets of sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand. He hurries to bring Kyungsoo’s drawstring bag on the table which he retrieved from his boss’s locker.

Kyungsoo accepted the bag without a word and opened it to get his bento box. Getting his lunch was the errand he tasked Baekhyun to do. Not very hard but his bodyguard looked like he just came from a war.

“What happened to you?” Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed. “Someone bullied you again?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “No, it’s nothing.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and let go of the topic. “’Kay. You can go.”

His bodyguard nodded. “Just call me when you need anything. I’ll be just right there.” He pointed the tables where the averages were eating.

Baekhyun left him alone and he started to open the lid of his bento box. He smiled slightly at the sight of his food. Their chef never fails to amaze him even with just the presentation.

“Oh! Before I can forget…” Kyungsoo was just about to take his first bite when Baekhyun came back.

“What now?” He questions begrudgingly.

Baekhyun pointed his black drawstring bag. “Someone plastered a pamphlet on your locker door.”

Kyungsoo’s forehead creases. He puts down his stainless steel chopsticks and fishes the pamphlet Baekhyun was talking about inside his bag.

When he obtained it, he looks at it with plain alienation.

“What’s with this?” He asked Baekhyun without tearing his gaze away from the artless pamphlet.

It’s a pamphlet about a restaurant. The name of the restaurant was on top and some pictures of the food on the bottom part but all in all, in Kyungsoo’s perception, very not appetizing.

“I don’t know. It was on your locker so I just shoved it in your bag.” Baekhyun said truthfully, now eyeing the paper too.

“Maybe just an advertisement.” Kyungsoo shrugs it off and about to crumple the paper when his bodyguard stops him and snatches the paper away.

“I hadn’t take a good look on this because I was rushing to get here but looking at it right now, it seemed to be familiar.” Baekhyun squints his eyes on the pamphlet. “The handwriting was strangely familiar too.”

Kyungsoo got curious all of a sudden so he takes back the pamphlet. He stares at the part where the contact details were located at, the only thing that was handwritten and the rest were digitally printed.

“Senshine, senshine…” Baekhyun mutters the name of the restaurant, thinking deeply where he’d saw or heard it.

“Was it plastered on other lockers too?” Kyungsoo questions.

“Uh, no?” Baekhyun appears like he still has to say something but his eyes suddenly went wide as if he had solved Detective Conan’s mystery. “Holy cow!”

“What? Say it already so I can continue to eat my lunch.” Kyungsoo commanded.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun voiced out.

“What?” Kyungsoo was baffled. At first, he thought Baekhyun was calling that son of a bastard but that doesn’t look like it.

“Senshine is Sehun’s nickname. This is his mother’s restaurant!” Baekhyun forcefully grabs a hold of the pamphlet Kyungsoo was now gripping tightly, it almost rips into half. “And clearly, this is Sehun’s handwriting too.”

*****

“Woah, wow!” Baekhyun whistles.

Kyungsoo shoots him an evil eye.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo…” He squirms on his seat. “I didn’t expect you’d look this good at wearing jerseys!”

“Shut it before I shove your face to the toilet.”

Baekhyun’s face twitched. “Gee.”

They were seated on one of the gymnasium’s bleachers, two meters apart, and waiting for Chanyeol to arrive. This is Kyungsoo’s first day in training how to play badminton so he was wearing a thigh-length jersey shorts and a dri-fit shirt. All black.

“Baekhyun, I’ll really shove your face in the toilet I’m telling you!” He barks when he noticed that Baekhyun was still ogling at his legs.

Baekhyun only smiles innocently at him.

*

It was his fourth day training. After Kyungsoo tries to serve for maybe a hundredth time already, Chanyeol sighs at him, evidently frustrated.

“How was that?” Kyungsoo asked while holding a badminton racket.

Chanyeol groaned. “Now I know why you disliked sports. Can you even call that a serve?”

Baekhyun was with them. Just seated on the bleachers and keenly watching them.

Kyungsoo picked up the shuttlecock then he tried to serve again. It hit the net. He jogged to get the shuttlecock again and he served it once more. It landed on his feet.

“Let’s take a 15 minute break.” Chanyeol suggested and he agreed.

Kyungsoo went to Baekhyun, where his gym bag was placed. His bodyguard handed him an energy drink and he immediately gulps it down.

He searched his bag for his towel and gently wiped the sweat on his forehead. While Chanyeol stayed on the court. After he removed the temporary badminton net they set up, he grabbed a basketball to shoot a few shots during their break.

“Chanyeol is good at his sports. Basketball.” Baekhyun told to him. “But I don’t think he can help you with badminton.”

He puts down the bottle of energy drink on his side. He was watching Chanyeol observantly as the latter shoots consecutive shots from the three-point line.

“I don’t like sports.” Kyungsoo slightly winced. “I hate feeling hot and sweating. When you feel your sweat under your shirt, trailing down in every part of your body, it just feels… sticky and gross.”

“I knew that.” Baekhyun murmurs. “You ditch PE class all the time, without even batting an eyelash, that’s why it’s a surprise. Why’d you want to learn badminton?”

“Nonsense reason.” Kyungsoo shrugged. He and Baekhyun can be considered as acquaintances but he can’t tell him the real reason. Not on an average, especially not on Baekhyun. “I want to learn that sport. _Badly_. I’ll try out to be on the Badminton Club.”

Baekhyun hums. “Then how about a badminton varsity? I’m sure there are royals who would gladly teach you.”

Kyungsoo looks at him, sarcastically. “Right, because I really, really like to be around royals.”

Baekhyun scratches his nape from the embarrassment. “And you don’t like averages too as much as you don’t like royals.”

“That’s why Chanyeol is the best pick.”

They both look at the taller boy who is definitely amazing at playing basketball. “But in everything else, he’s dumb.” Kyungsoo added.

*

“Hey, Kyungsoo!”

Before Baekhyun can even say those words to get Kyungsoo’s attention, he’s already looking at his bodyguard who’s happily gliding his way on the cafeteria. Right hand balancing the silver tray that probably contains his lunch and on the left was Kyungsoo’s drawstring bag.

“Here you go!” Kyungsoo accepted his bag from Baekhyun’s hand without saying anything.

“Can I join you?” Baekhyun asks but he already put his tray on Kyungsoo’s table.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, busy opening his drawstring bag, so Baekhyun slides on the seat in front of him.

The first thing Kyungsoo saw after opening his bag were a couple of small rectangular-shaped colored papers that looked like coupons. He brought it out and it felt rough against his hand. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the name of the restaurant.

“You’ve got discount coupons now. Someone plastered them again on your locker door.” Baekhyun explains as he saw Kyungsoo eyeing the coupons. “Someone must be playing prank on you. I think, from averages. You know, to subtly get revenge from all the bullying and such. Or just to pissed off royals. The hardwood Mahogany lockers were custom made for royals and I bet each and every one of the royals knew that was your locker and no royal would dare to do that to you. While we, averages, steer clear from royals’ possessions so we won’t know whose locker is it. To be honest, I only knew that’s your locker because you told me so.”

Kyungsoo folded the coupons into two and shoved them in his bag so that Baekhyun can forget about them. Not as if Kyungsoo doesn’t already know _who_ the culprit is but Baekhyun is really a smart one. He was able to deduce something like this by merely observing.

Kyungsoo hadn’t recognized the restaurant at first even though he had gone there a few times because to be frank, he didn’t really read the restaurant’s name nor took the time to read anything that’s been posted on the restaurant walls. He likes to think it’s because he doesn’t care but maybe… maybe the real reason was because his mind was in somewhere else, or perhaps, someone else?

“Discount coupons, really?” Baekhyun snorts. “I bet the one who gave you that don’t know that you can actually buy the whole restaurant including the lot itself.”

“Let’s eat.” Kyungsoo told him. He used an uninterested tone so Baekhyun would quit commenting about Senshine Ramen House.

Baekhyun gladly obliged, instantly shoving a piece of rolled egg in his mouth. Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered on Baekhyun’s tray. There were so many side dishes on it. There’s a cup of white rice, radish kimchi, black beans, stew, and a fried egg. Completely nothing compared to his bento box containing steamed corns, green peas, potatoes, and carrots that were cut into perfect squares. His main dish were turkey and salmon.

“Do you wanna taste?” Baekhyun picks up another piece of his egg using his disposable chopsticks and brought it near Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo grimaces at him. “No, thanks.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a while before eating his lunch again. Kyungsoo pretends to be oblivious about it and looks anywhere but Baekhyun’s eyes.

*

It was Friday afternoon, and their dismissal time. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were walking on the way to the parking lot to send Kyungsoo to his car when the latter suddenly halts. So Baekhyun does the same and looks at Kyungsoo with perplexed expression. Kyungsoo pointed the rows of bicycles parked at their side. Baekhyun looks at it, especially on his on bike then his eyes immediately darted on the bicycle next to his as it is very attention seeking.

“Happy birthday!” Kyungsoo glumly uttered, sounding like it was against his will to say the greeting.

Baekhyun jumps, not tearing his gaze away from the white bicycle wrapped in yellow ribbons. “Oh my gods, Kyungsoo. Is this for me?”

Baekhyun excitedly runs his both hands on the bicycle, eyes twinkling and lips forming into full smile. Kyungsoo slowly went near him, hands on pockets. Just silently standing there while his company almost worships the bicycle.

“Is this really mine?” Now, Baekhyun faces him. He jumps to get near Kyungsoo, almost hugging him.

Kyungsoo stepped backwards to dodged him. So Baekhyun yanks his right arm and shakes it with full energy. “Thank you so much, Kyungsoo! I didn’t expect you will remember my birthday. You are the best-est!”

Kyungsoo retrieves his arm, gently massaging it. “Welcome.”

“I will treat you today!” Baekhyun beams. “Whether you remember my birthday or not, I still planned to treat you.”

“Where? Spicy rice cakes?”

Baekhyun laughs aloud. “Silly, of course not!”

They started to get out of the school. Kyungsoo texted his driver that he’ll be with Baekhyun for a while although Kyungsoo suggested that they just ride the car to get in the restaurant Baekhyun was talking about but the latter refused. Baekhyun said that it’s a great time for Kyungsoo to get some exercise and feel the surroundings since he’s always inside the car, shutting the world out. Baekhyun’s words, not his.

After a few minute walk, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Baekhyun was leading the way and Kyungsoo was only following his strides.

Baekhyun entered the restaurant and Kyungsoo was left behind. To Kyungsoo’s utter shock, he met Sehun’s eyes as the door was still open as if it was waiting for him to come in. He couldn’t take a step, completely frozen on his spot.

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Come on in!” Baekhyun yells from the inside.

Just what the fuck?


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo enters the restaurant without making any sound, almost tiptoeing. His hands inside his trousers’ pockets formed into fists, his lips tightly pressed together and his eyebrows are meeting.

“It’s nice to see you again, Auntie!” He heard Baekhyun’s voice, probably greeting Sehun’s mother.

Kyungsoo trails behind Baekhyun. He firmly fixes his eyes on Baekhyun’s back so that they won’t look around and see… unpleasant things.

“Yes. Sehun told me you’re visiting today. I made you a seaweed soup. Happy birthday, dear.” Kyungsoo heard a soft and lively voice of a woman.

“Thanks, Auntie! By the way, I’m with a, uh, schoolmate.” Baekhyun showed him, smiling awkwardly as he almost introduced Kyungsoo as his friend. Good thing he managed to choose his words wisely because as a matter of fact, they’re not really friends.

Kyungsoo only bowed to the woman on the counter. Her hair was jet black, like her son’s, and they also both have a milky complexion. Kyungsoo bet that Sehun’s sharp features were inherited from his father as his mother looks so angelic in her soft features and warm, loving smile. The woman smiles at him, eyes crinkling.

“Nice seeing you again.” She told Kyungsoo.

In Kyungsoo’s horror, he quickly looks at Baekhyun who looks confuse. He was about to ask Sehun’s mother but Sehun had a nice timing to interrupt. _Thank goodness!_

“Baekhyun, you guys can sit over here.” Kyungsoo heard Sehun’s voice behind them.

The three of them found Sehun standing near the booth table where Kyungsoo used to sit before. He tasted something bitter in his mouth as he remembered those times again. It was unsettling and very, very awkward for him to be here. The place where he was told not to visit again.

Baekhyun tugs him to where Sehun is. They both sat on the booth and Sehun hands them the menu. Kyungsoo didn’t accept it. Baekhyun apologetically smiles at Sehun, apologizing for Kyungsoo’s behavior but the latter only crosses his arms.

“I’ll be the one who’ll order for us. I bet you wouldn’t even know what these foods are.” Baekhyun scans the whole menu.

Sehun stands still beside them. Wearing a brown apron over his old and wrinkly button down shirt. From looking at the table, Kyungsoo gradually lets his eyes up to look at Sehun but he instantly looks down when he saw that Sehun was looking at him, timidly.

“Udon!” Baekhyun blurted out. “I’ll order two udons, Sehun.” He flashes a smile on him.

The server nods as he writes it on his pad paper. “Anything else? Laver?” His eyes goes to Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo, honestly, doesn’t know what to do so he only rolls his eyes at Sehun. Baekhyun saw what he did so he responded immediately. “No, we’re good.”

Sehun nodded once again and left them, to Kyungsoo’s relief.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles as soon as Sehun was out of an earshot.

“This is fine.” Kyungsoo answers him, monotone.

“It’s the only thing I can afford. Besides, Sehun offered me 75% discount for this, well, I’m his best friend that’s why. It is a great help, I really hope you don’t mind eating here. The noodles here are the best, I guarantee.” Baekhyun rambles with animated hand gestures.

“I told you, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo grunted.

When their order arrive, two bowls of udon were placed on their table along with disposable chopsticks and plastic cups. There were side dishes like kimchi and pickled radish too but what surprised Kyungsoo was the plate of laver placed near his bowl of udon. He clearly remembers that Baekhyun didn’t order anything aside from udon.

“It’s free.” Sehun answered his questioning expression.

He didn’t look up so Sehun must be looking at him to read his expression like he already expected that kind of reaction from Kyungsoo.

He didn’t say a word.

“Really?” Baekhyun asks instead. “I’m the birthday boy here, why only give him and not me?”

Kyungsoo almost chokes on his own saliva but Baekhyun’s laments pushed Sehun to let out a little laugh. He ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. “Sorry, I forgot, birthday boy. I’ll be right back with your seaweed soup.”

“Give us a bowl of rice too!” Baekhyun shouts.

“Isn’t it too much carbs? Noodles and rice?” Kyungsoo questions, still not eating but his eyes lingers a little longer on the laver.

Baekhyun flashes him a smile. “Laver always go with a bowl of rice! Certainly, it goes well with noodles too but really, laver and rice are the perfect pair. You should try it.”

In the end, Kyungsoo finishes the whole plate of laver and one and a half bowl of rice. Not minding the little smiles Baekhyun was giving him the entire time. He already knew that his bodyguard was beyond satisfied by seeing him gobble all the cheap and unhealthy foods he bought for him.

It’s not Kyungsoo’s thing. He’s not the type to be here, celebrating the birthday of the person who’s basically a stranger to him. He’s not the type to care about these kind of things. Especially to the ones who _aren’t_ like him. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know why but he is, kind of, having fun.

“Thank you for the meal!” Baekhyun says, enthusiastically, as they were walking their way out.

“Alright,” Sehun’s mom smiles at them. “Come again, the both of you!” She said.

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at the irony. The son told him not to go back yet the mother says otherwise. Very funny.

Kyungsoo strides to the exit and was just about to slide open the door when he heard Sehun cleared his throat. He thought Sehun would say something unwelcoming to him again but he felt electricity runs through his nerves as soon as he heard Sehun’s words.

“Come back here again. I’ll give you free rice and laver.”

*

“Do you think it’s time to quit my dream being a badminton player?” Kyungsoo asks in between his breaths.

He was lying on the cold, hardwood floor of the gym, completely out of energy. The badminton racket was still on his hand so he gave it a little squeeze. They had just finished practicing and Kyungsoo only breaks a little sweat but he already feels icky. He’s seriously not into sports but he can’t deny the fact that he appear to be fit for it. He has stamina and endurance, maybe because of years and years of training mix martial arts.

Chanyeol already left few mintues ago since the latter still has a basketball practice to catch. While Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decided to stay for a bit because they have to clean up the temporary badminton court they set up on the originally basketball gym, well, Baekhyun will do the cleaning.

“Why tho?” Baekhyun squats near him. “Just yesterday, you seem so eager.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and didn’t respond so Baekhyun continues. “You look struggling while holding your racket. Maybe because you wear rings. Why don’t you remove them when playing?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes landed on his right hand. A simple white gold ring was placed on his ring finger while on his index finger was a silver Capricorn constellation ring. He closes and opens his hand repeatedly.

“I can’t.” He answered, slowly getting up from lying on the floor.

Baekhyun stands up as Kyungsoo did. “I noticed.”

Kyungsoo dusted himself off. He gave his badminton racket to Baekhyun then proceeded on the gym’s shower room to take a quick bath because he feels hot and sticky.

Baekhyun was left alone to organize his boss’ things. Smiling at himself while folding Kyungsoo’s towels neatly. Little by little, Baekhyun feels like he’s getting close with Kyungsoo. As the time goes by, he seems to get to know Kyungsoo more and more.

*

It was Monday morning when the rain started to pour. Five minutes before the school bell rings but Baekhyun was still in the main hall, eyes fixed on the school gates.

One of his many duties to Kyungsoo is to wait for him to arrive at school then walk him to his classroom. Kyungsoo hated the idea. He doesn’t like being treated like that since he’s really fond of his alone time. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why he didn’t talk to Baekhyun for the first few months of Baekhyun being his bodyguard.

The hall was almost empty now. The students were probably on their respective homerooms already. Baekhyun adjusted his sling bag as he glances at the school clock. Kyungsoo was unsually late today, he thought.

Speaking of the devil, a familiar black car just entered the school and Baekhyun was certain, even with heavy rain blurring his vision, it was Kyungsoo’s.

Baekhyun follows the car’s movement with his eyes when a sudden tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He looks on his left side just to see Sehun nodding at him in acknowledgement.

He instantly grins at the sight of Sehun. “Good morning, Sehunnie!”

“What are you doing here? The class will begin soon.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went back to Kyungsoo’s car. The latter was already going out of the car. “I’m waiting for Kyungsoo.”

Sehun straightens his stand. “Why? He doesn’t have an umbrella?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “No. Kyungsoo has everything. I noticed that he doesn’t like borrowing things or owing something that’s why, as much as possible, he will have it on his own way. He has his own complete school supplies from a pencil eraser down to different kinds of paper, in all sizes and color. He has his Hydroflask tumbler, umbrella, spare shirt, toiletries, and so on inside his bag.”

Sehun takes a glance on Kyungsoo who is now walking in the rain with his black umbrella then looks back on Baekhyun who is, on other hand, not tearing his gaze on his boss.

“I know because I organize his things sometimes.” Baekhyun thoughtfully smiles. “Ah, by the way, in the book 1993, did you put something in it?”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Like what?”

“Paper? Or just anything.” Baekhyun shrugs. “One time when I was arranging Kyungsoo’s books, 1993 was one of them and a piece of intermediate paper fell from it. It was folded into quarter but when I opened it, the paper was blank.”

Sehun’s eyes widen a bit. “He has the book?”

Baekhyun smiles, eyes turning into crescents. “Yes! I recommended it to him, tough decision if you’ll ask me.”

Sehun chews his lips, probably to hide the little smile forming on his face. Baekhyun didn’t notice as he was still busy looking at his boss who is very careful not to walk on any puddles on the way to the building of their school, where Baekhyun is waiting for him.

“I put something in there, not a paper though. Maybe it was from the previous owners.” Sehun says. “The book was published in the year 1994 and by the looks of it, it was probably passed down to different people.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Gee, the book was less than three decades old!”

“Mm,” Sehun smiles. “It was worth reading. Did he finish reading it?”

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks to confirm if Sehun was talking about his boss and Sehun nodded. “No. Not yet. I haven’t seen him reading it. I’m not even sure if he plans to but the book was still with him.”

Sehun leans on the pillar near him, Baekhyun does the same. They both look in the pouring rain as Kyungsoo was now taking the stairs to get on where they are.

“Did you know that someone has been pranking Kyungsoo using your restaurant?” Baekhyun says, slightly laughing. “It’s very ridiculous! Someone has been giving him flyers and discount coupons!”

Sehun almost slips on the floor. Good thing he managed to hold onto the pillar and make it look like the drops of the rain were to blame.

“And you even asked him to come back!” Baekhyun exclaims in disbelief. “Are you serious? No offense but I don’t think Kyungsoo will ever go back there.”

Sehun only scoffs, almost bitterly, but he nods at Baekhyun as if he’s agreeing to whatever Baekhyun was saying.

“Did you see his disgusted face when he tasted the udon? Gods, I’ve never thought someone could insult udon with a facial expression only.” Baekhyun shakes his head, caught in between amazement and disbelief. “And with such class like that!”

“Yet he ate it.” Sehun raises his eyebrow.

Baekhyun claps. “Yup! A very rare and precious moment. He’s known to be a picky eater. He never eats anything aside from their chef’s cooking but he freaking ate udon, rice, and laver from your restaurant! That means it’s really delicious! Plus points goes to your mom.”

Sehun cracks a smile to that.

“Kyungsoo is…” Baekhyun’s expression suddenly changed, as if he was very hesitant to say what he was about to say. “He’s been playing badminton recently.”

Sehun drops his eyes on their sneakers. Funny how they contrast on the stark white tiles of their school. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re in the club, right? Maybe you can teach me so that I can guide Kyungsoo during his practice.” Baekhyun puts his hands together, like in a praying position. “Preferably, I’d like you to personally teach him but this is Kyungsoo Do we are talking about. He will never agree to you teaching him.”

Before Sehun can even respond, they heard squeaky footsteps. Sehun turns to look where it is coming from and the first thing he saw was a pure white canvass sneakers. Contrasting again on both of Sehun and Baekhyun’s supposedly white sneakers too, just a little bit worn out and muddy.

Sehun looks up to the owner of the spotless white sneakers. He met Kyungsoo’s eyes for a second, who looks like he woke up on the wrong side of bed, and taps Baekhyun’s shoulder to gesture his goodbye.

Just as Sehun left Baekhyun’s side, Kyungsoo appeared in front of him.

*****

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be like this.” Kyungsoo says as he read Chanyeol’s paper work.

“Hey! Don’t look down on my work!” The latter protests.

Eventually, Kyungsoo puts down the papers. He massages his temples as if Chanyeol’s work was giving him a headache, which is partly true.

“Yesterday, you told me I suck at badminton. Now, I’m telling you to just quit school.” Kyungsoo heartlessly voiced out. “What are you, elementary? Why’d you still get confuse with subject verb agreements when we studies this almost every year?”

“Ouch, Kyungsoo Do!” Chanyeol clutches his chest and stares at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, obviously exaggerating. “Slow down with your insults.”

“Whatever. I’m getting a dictionary for you.” He told Chanyeol and left to search the bookshelves.

Kyungsoo gets immerse with the bookshelves. Just like he always do whenever he’s in the library, the world of books. He doesn’t even need to look at the library maps or in the library directions because he memorized every corner of it. He knows where to go and where to find a specific book.

He takes a quick detour on Sci-Fi books section before turning in the very left corner of the library where he can find encyclopedias, biographies, and dictionaries.

As Kyungsoo gets there, he immediately places his hand on the English dictionary but before he can even pull the book out of its shelf, he sensed two figures from below. Kyungsoo looks down and he saw two boys, sitting on the floor, books scattered around them, and getting really mushy with each other. They didn’t even noticed that Kyungsoo was there.

Usually, Kyungsoo wouldn’t care and would just leave after getting the dictionary. He’s not the type to play innocent and make fuss about it because so what? It’s not like they’re committing a bloody murder inside the library.

But instead of doing what he’s good at, at minding his own business, Kyungsoo takes a few moments to lean on the opposite shelf from where the two boys were at, and stares directly at them.

“Junmyeon.”

In just a split second, Junmyeon snaps his head to the direction where he heard his name and he saw Kyungsoo staring down at him. He looks surprised at first but quickly recovers. Kyungsoo smirks at him.

“W-what are you doing here?” Junmyeon asks, now busy collecting his books from the floor. The boy he’s with was helping him do it.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, still looking amused with the scene. In his eyes, Junmyeon clearly looks caught off guard at first but now, he seems composed like what he used to. Like what a student council president should be.

Junmyeon looks up to him when he didn’t respond to the question. Kyungsoo wriggles the dictionary on his hand as an answer.

“About you?” Junmyeon can’t read Kyungsoo’s expression, not like he ever did.

“Studying.” Junmyeon answered, tone laced with something like ‘duh it was so obvious so why would Kyungsoo still ask?’ But Kyungsoo knows better, it was just Junmyeon’s façade to make it look like he’s not intimidated at all.

“I’ll go ahead so you can take your time _studying_.” Kyungsoo teases, wickedly.

When Kyungsoo left, Junmyeon drops all his books on the floor again and leans his head on the bookshelf behind him. He sighs in relief for a moment before realizing Kyungsoo’s message between his lines.

Kyungsoo talks like he had just known Junmyeon’s weakness.

*

Kyungsoo was getting into it. And he smiles as he realizes it. Badminton was quite fun for him now. He and Chanyeol are rallying the shuttlecock nonstop when he heard Baekhyun shouted his name from the bleachers, tone not for cheering him but for calling his attention.

He ignored it at first as he was still immersed with moving around the court, holding a badminton racket. But when Baekhyun shouted again saying that his phone was constantly ringing, he drops his racket and went to Baekhyun.

“Who’s calling?” He asks.

Baekhyun scratches the back of his ear. “I don’t know. I only heard it ringing from your bag.”

He nodded at Baekhyun then retrieves his phone in his bag. When Kyungsoo saw the name of the caller, he takes a few steps away from Baekhyun before finally answering the call.

“What is it, Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo answered without a greeting.

Kyungsoo heard a scoff from the other line. “Can you get here?”

“Why?”

It took a full minute before Junmyeon responds. “I need to talk to you about something.”

A smile forms into Kyungsoo’s lips after hearing those words from Junmyeon. _Someone must be scared._

“’Kay.” He says and hangs up.

*

Kyungsoo stared at the chocolate moist cake that was placed in the coffee table in front of him. Then, his eyes landed on Junmyeon who was sitting on the single-seater sofa.

“You called me for snacks?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief.

Junmyeon pretends to read a magazine. “You like that, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo made a face on him. “Cut the crap. I know you’re bribing me.”

Junmyeon closes the magazine and looks at Kyungsoo as if he just accused an innocent. “Excuse me! If I were to bribe you, I’d give you a country or something.”

“You don’t have to worry about it. We’re allies, remember?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Chill!”

Junmyeon looks at him, still suspicious before finally leaning his back on the sofa. His facial expression were now relaxed.

“Who’s the boy, anyway?” Kyungsoo takes a slice of the cake. “Is it so bad to get caught being with him?”

Junmyeon sighs. “His name is Yixing. A royal but barely made the cut to be a royal.”

“Your life sucks.” Kyungsoo licks the chocolate icing from his lips.

“You bet.”

Kyungsoo was interrupted from his thoughts when the wind chimes of the office makes a sound. Junmyeon abruptly stands up so Kyungsoo turns to see who the visitor is.

“Is this the student council office?” A tanned boy politely smiles at the both of them.

Kyungsoo fought the urge to roll his eyes at the boy. There’s a big card plastered on the door saying ‘Student Council Office’, can’t the boy read?

“Ah, yes.” Junmyeon welcomes the boy. “How may I help you?”

Kyungsoo stares at them, especially on Junmyeon. He observes how Junmyeon smiles and accommodates the boy with such politeness and care. What a hypocrite.

“My name is Jongin Kim and I am a new student here.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunch time. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are walking their way on the cafeteria.

“I want to have lunch with you but Jongdae’s been whining to me lately.” Baekhyun speaks when they passes the hallway where the lockers were at.

Kyungsoo keeps walking, his way of telling Baekhyun that he doesn’t care about anything he says right now. Still, Baekhyun continues talking.

“He says he’s been eating alone during lunch since Sehun was always ditching him.” Baekhyun says, absentmindedly.

Baekhyun is always like this. He always tells Kyungsoo stories about literally just everything that happens to him or just anything he wants to share with him. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would appreciate it. Most of the time, he’ll be annoyed.

“Do you know the new guy? Well, most probably not because he’s an average and you’re not so interested.” Baekhyun blabbers. “But Sehun instantly became close with this guy and he spends most of his time with him that’s why Jongdae is acting like a left out puppy.”

Kyungsoo’s ears perk up but he made sure Baekhyun doesn’t notice.

“Jongin?”

“Oh?” Baekhyun sounds surprised. “You know him?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, looking really irritated at the thought. “I was just there in the student council office when he introduced himself to Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun nods in Kyungsoo’s explanation but later on, throws a question at him again. “I didn’t know you were close with Junmyeon?”

Kyungsoo winces at his sudden slip of tongue. “I’m not.”

*

“I think we should go to the infirmary again.” Baekhyun mumbles, slowly walking near Kyungsoo’s desk.

They are in the mini library to kill time before their last class. Kyungsoo closes his book to look at the both of his hands. Baekhyun was right. He has so many paper cuts again.

“I’ll go by myself.” Kyungsoo says as it’s only five minutes left before the class starts.

Baekhyun, of course, protested but Kyungsoo dismissed it immediately. He will not have any of it. Baekhyun’s been ditching his classes because of him. Because when Kyungsoo doesn’t feel like attending class, he’ll ditch and surely, Baekhyun follows.

As for Kyungsoo, even if he won’t attend his classes, he will still be on top because aside from being really genius, he is a royal. While Baekhyun takes the opposite. He’s a scholar of the foundation. He needs to work and study hard in order to remain at this school.

That’s why… that’s why Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to ditch classes anymore.

“Just go! Besides…” Kyungsoo stops himself from telling Baekhyun he has other personal guards aside from him.

“Besides?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo shakes his head dismissively. “Nothing. Just go to class.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun surrenders. “Just stay in the infirmary and wait for me, okay? I’ll go to you after class.”

*

Kyungsoo went to the infirmary alone. He sat on one of the empty bunk beds with a first aid kit beside him. He tends to his cuts on his own because he doesn’t like the nurse or anyone touching him.

He removes his rings for a moment to apply some ointments and plasters then quickly put them back on as soon as he finished. When Kyungsoo finally finishes tending his both hands which took him quite a long time, he returns the kit on the cabinet and lies down on the mattress. He pulled the curtains down so that no one will see him sleeping if ever someone goes in.

Kyungsoo stirs from his nap when he heard voices. He yawns a little before changing his position and burying his ears on the pillows so he won’t be disturbed from sleeping.

He heard the nurse’s voice and other unfamiliar voices.

“What happened?” The nurse sounds worried.

“I think he sprained his ankle.”

Kyungsoo hears a muffled grunts just near him and that’s when he realizes that they’re just in the bed next to him. _Goddammit. Too loud._

“Oh, dear! The tournament will be on Friday.” Just when Kyungsoo was about to go back to sleep, he hears a familiar voice.

He snaps his eyes open and concentrates to remember where he had heard the voice. He removes the pillow on his face as he slowly sits up.

“I’ll be fine, coach.” Kyungsoo jumps as soon as he heard the voice.

What the hell? It was Sehun Oh!

Kyungsoo whips his head to their direction.

“No. You won’t compete this Friday.” Now, Kyungsoo realizes that the familiar voice he heard earlier was from the badminton coach which he had talk to a couple of times since he’s planning to join the club.

Kyungsoo didn’t hear any response from Sehun. He’s guessing they are now tending his sprained ankle. He only hears some words from the nurse telling how unfortunate it is for Sehun and some of the coach’s firm commands.

Finally, Kyungsoo hears the door being opened then closed. But just as Kyungsoo thought he’s alone again and was able to go back to sleep, someone talks.

“Do you want me to play in your instead?” The unfamiliar voice he had heard earlier was talking right now, probably to Sehun.

“Yeah, okay. I trust you Jongin.”

For the second time around, Kyungsoo jumps from where he is. A sudden wave of irritation flows in his veins. _Jongin already made it to the club?_

Kyungsoo heard Jongin’s laughs and he cringes.

“Go ahead. Don’t miss the practice if you plan to replace me.” Sehun teases.

“What about you?” Jongin’s voice was laced with worry.

Kyungsoo can even picture him pouting. Ew.

Sehun laughs a little. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just call Jongdae or Baekhyun to pick me here.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo sees a faint shadow standing up, maybe Jongin was preparing to leave. “But if your friends are unavailable, I’m only one call away.”

Kyungsoo hears the door being opened and closed again. He goes back lying to the bed yet he can’t go back to sleep. Not when he’s fully aware that Sehun is breathing in the bed just right next to his.

“Shit.” He hears Sehun’s soft curses.

Kyungsoo changes his position, now facing Sehun’s direction. He sees a shadow of Sehun laying flatly on the bed and his right forearm covering his eyes. One of his legs was bent upwards and the other was elevated.

“Shit, my scholarship.” Sehun whispers, probably to himself.

The moment Kyungsoo heard that, he opened his curtains in only a blink of an eye and startling the shit out of Sehun. He stares intently to Sehun’s bloodshot eyes as he sits on the bed.

“W-what are you doing here?” Sehun was gradually getting up. “Are you hurt too?”

Kyungsoo ignored his questions. “Do you seriously think you’re here because of the scholarship?” His voice was ice cold as he arrogantly asks the question.

“What else could be the reason?” Sehun looks away, aware where the conversation was leading.

To him being a bastard. A disgrace. The taint to the Oh’s supposedly perfect family.

Sehun was sure Kyungsoo’s looking down at him right now and he feels the sudden turn of his stomach. He’s not usually affected by this. By people calling him names and insulting him because why would he when his mother raised him with so much love and care? But right now it’s different. Sehun honestly feels embarrassed.

Kyungsoo smirks, a mocking smirk. “Do you really wanna know?”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun hissed, eyebrows furrowing.

“No matter what averages do, whether be the top of their class or become a legendary varsity and even if gifted with so many talents, they will never be a royal. Once an average will always be an average.” Kyungsoo’s tone was bitchy. “But, are you aware that _you_ can become a royal? That it’s only you who can become one of us?”

Sehun looks like he doesn’t wanna hear any of it. He didn’t like what Kyungsoo had told him because no matter how he tries to deny it, he knows that deep inside of him, he’s hoping and it’s bad. Sehun doesn’t like being optimistic with these kind of situations. He’s already been here so many times and every damn time, he always ends up disappointing himself.

“Try it.” Sehun looks up to Kyungsoo who was still looking arrogant and bored at the same time.

“What?” Sehun’s voice came out rough.

Kyungsoo swings his feet and crosses his arm. “Score the highest. Be number one in the whole school and we’ll see.”

*

“Why are you so engrossed with studying lately?” Sehun looks up from reading his textbook. He was with Baekhyun and Jongdae and they’re eating lunch together.

“Just because.” Sehun uttered.

“You won’t die if you slack even just a little.” Baekhyun chuckles at him.

“Yah! If you won’t eat then at least give me your omelet rice.” Jongdae was about to snatch his lunch away but he swatted his hand using chopsticks.

Jongdae begrudgingly pouts at him. Baekhyun laughs at the both of them, mouth full of rice and tofu. Sehun starts eating his lunch, multitasking between both studying and eating. Sometimes, he manages to sneakily steal some glances on Kyungsoo who is eating alone at his usual corner.

“Ah, I remember one time when I had to study like that, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun started his stories. “When I made a bet with Kyungsoo. I studied all day and night because I need to score higher than him.”

Baekhyun shakes his head like he still can’t believe he managed to do that. Jongdae applauded him for that.

“That’s my Baekhyunnie!” Jongdae slings an arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Kyungsoo did that? Why?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun laughs as if it was a hilarious thing to remember. “Because he’ll have to eat tteokbokki if he lost. And he did! Although I still don’t know if he lost on purpose since he really seems so in love with tteokbokki.”

“Why does it feel like Kyungsoo’s goal is to make us study ‘til we drop?” Sehun whispered to himself.

“What?” Jongdae questions as he only hear a faint of Sehun’s voice.

Sehun shakes his head.

“Oops!” Baekhyun quickly gathers his tray and utensils. “Gotta go. My boss is done.”

Both Jongdae and Sehun took a glance on Kyungsoo who’s now busy wiping his lips using a napkin. Jongdae turns back immediately to continue eating and Sehun doesn’t intend to yet he ends up staring a little longer.

Kyungsoo’s rings twinkled at his sight. Sehun felt something somersaulting inside of him as he looks at Kyungsoo’s dainty fingers. Before his mind wanders into somewhere else, he drops his gaze and clears his throat.

Two weeks later…

“Yah! Sehunnie! Why are you walking like a zombie?” Baekhyun drags him by his hand.

Jongdae was trailing behind them. The three of them are on their way to see the results of their grades for the first semester in the main hallway where the bulletin boards were located. And as they are getting nearer, Sehun feels his heart on his throat.

“Can you look it for me? I don’t think I can do it.” Sehun softly mumbles to his friends.

“Don’t be like that, Sehunnie!” Jongdae nudges his shoulders. “With the amount of studying you invested this month, I’d bet my whole life you did well.”

Sehun cracks a little smile at him but quickly fades away when he spotted Kyungsoo standing beside a pillar and looking straight at him. He gulps nervously. Kyungsoo looks like he has already seen the results but his face was unreadable.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo too and waves at his boss.

As they finally got there, Sehun stopped on his tracks while his two friends fought their way among the pool of students just to see what’s in the bulletin board.

Sehun tries to peek but there were so many students blocking his view. It’s his first time getting nervous over this. Before, he doesn’t make a fuss over this because he know he’ll do fine. He knows his strengths and capabilities plus no one’s expecting from him so there was no pressure. Besides, he’s always top number five on their class, consistently. Although, only in their class and not on the whole school so Sehun’s heart sinks as he came to realize it is impossible for him.

On his peripheral vision, he saw that Kyungsoo was walking on his way so he looks at him. Kyungsoo’s face was still stoic and Sehun doesn’t know what to react. Good thing Kyungsoo appears to just walk pass him. He already expected it but what surprised Sehun was the thing Kyungsoo whispered to him as he passes by.

“Congratulations.” Just as Kyungsoo mumbled it to him, he hears Baekhyun and Jongdae’s scream.

In an instant, his best friends were already hugging him and jumping around. Yet nothing registers to Sehun’s mind. He felt deaf.

“OMG! Our Sehunnie!” Baekhyun bursts out with a laugh.

Jongdae bear hugs him then drags him in front of the bulletin board. “Congratulations, Sehun!”

Sehun looks up to the paper sheets on the bulletin board. There’s one for royals and one for averages but the name of the number one over all will have a separate sheet paper above those two papers. As his eyes trails on the board, he felt something bursting inside of him.

Student Number 94: Sehun Oh --- Highest Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters 4-6 are unedited but i'll promise to proofread them as soon as i find time. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden, Sehun finds himself carrying his table desk to the royals’ classroom aka lion’s den. There were two classrooms for junior level averages and three for royals: class 2-A, class 2-B, and class 2-C. Sehun contemplates whether he’s lucky or unlucky but he manages to be on class 2-A, where Kyungsoo was.

Sehun firmly knocks on the glass door and when it was opened for him, he greeted his supposedly new homeroom teacher. The teacher looks like he was saying something to his class but Sehun’s knocks interrupted him.

“Mr. Oh!” He flinches at the way the teacher called him. “Come in. Introduce yourself to your new classmates.”

Sehun wasn’t delighted with it but he complied nonetheless. After saying his name, he felt stupid as the royals were only either looking at him with disgust or not looking at him at all like he’s not worth of their time.

During lunch, Sehun places his tray on the table Jongdae and Baekhyun were occupying.

“Yah!” They both said to him that makes him yelp.

“What?” He asks as he takes a seat.

Still, the two look at him with an unwelcoming manner. Jongdae was shooting daggers at him using his eyes while Baekhyun was pointing his chopsticks at him.

“Yah! What’s wrong with you two?” Sehun whines at them.

“Why are you here?” Jongdae didn’t even blink an eye while saying that to his friend. “Go up there. You’re a royal now.”

Sehun scoffs. “I’m not stepping a foot there.”

“Why?” Baekhyun complains like a puppy.

“Just go there to get your share of food then be back here so that we can have a taste of royal’s food.” Jongdae says in between munching his hamburger.

“Aside from I’m not really welcome there, that’s my brother’s turf.” Sehun simply answered.

Both of his friends only sighed. The mention of Sehun’s brother was enough for them to drop the topic.

“By the way, are you both going?” Baekhyun changes the topic.

Sehun furrows his eyebrows in confusion while Jongdae loudly said yes. Baekhyun and Jongdae fists bump then looks at Sehun expectantly.

“What is it?”

“They didn’t announce it on your room?” Jongdae asks and Sehun only shakes his head.

“My homeroom teacher probably did but I was late so maybe I missed it.” He explains.

“I thought it was easier to be royal than average, why do you appear to be struggling?” Baekhyun laughs at him and Sehun smacks him using a spoon.

“Anyway, the school will be holding a mid-academic year party as the first semester ends. It’s required to go but if a student really can’t, he/she will be given a task or project to comply.” Jongdae uttered and Baekhyun nodded to second the motion.

Sehun nodded.

“Baekhyun says he will go but I’m pretty sure he’ll be around Kyungsoo the entire time so Sehun and I will be left to enjoy each other’s company.” Jongdae starts to guilt trip. “Unless, Sehun plans to ditch me again for Jongin!” He squints his eyes at Sehun, threatening him.

Sehun laughed and ruffled Jongdae’s hair then the latter tries to bite Sehun’s hand but they stopped when Baekhyun spoke.

“Uh, no.” Baekhyun says. “Kyungsoo told me he’s not attending.”

“Ah, that boss of yours is very much anti-social!” Jongdae blurts out.

Baekhyun chuckles at that. “He plans to take an early vacation since he’s visiting his brother somewhere in Europe.”

“Ohh.” Jongdae says. “Damn, royals be traveling around the world while the broke ass me only knows Seoul.”

*

Sehun was just about to enter the function hall, where the party was held at, when he saw a glimpse of Baekhyun standing near the school gates. Without a second thought, he immediately went down and goes to his friend.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun taps Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun turns to him and smiled. “I’m waiting for Kyungsoo.”

Sehun’s eyes widens and his lips part. He only cleared his throat and looks at the road without saying anything.

“He changed his mind.” Baekhyun says, answering the unspoken question. “I don’t know why but at least, he gets to party.”

Sehun forced a chuckle. “Oh man, Jongdae would go hysterical.”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh and shakes his head. Their friend was probably on the party already and salivating over the chocolate fountain.

As they were both chuckling at making fun of their friend, a familiar sleek black car entered the school gates. The wind was already cold but Sehun felt even colder as he ogles at Kyungsoo who is now getting out of the car.

“You should probably go.” Baekhyun interrupted.

Sehun only glances at Baekhyun then his eyes goes back to Kyungsoo. “Why?”

“Kyungsoo is, like, allergic to people. He doesn’t want anything from them and will be unconsciously rude.” Baekhyun’s eyes were also fixed on Kyungsoo. “I am no exception but he is lenient to me because I was hired by his father.”

Sehun nods but still not budging from where he was standing. He can’t seem to take his eyes off Kyungsoo who looks drop dead gorgeous at his white satin button down shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and Balenciaga boots. The jeans was showing a little skin and Sehun would bet his life to it that they’re soft and creamy.

Then there it is again. Sehun feels the sudden flip of his insides.

“I’ll take my chances.” Sehun whispers.

“Huh?” Baekhyun turns to him, completely baffled.

Before Sehun can respond again, Kyungsoo appears in front of them. They both turned to him as his presence demands attention. Baekhyun sheepishly smiled then waved a little at Kyungsoo. He always feels like walking on a thin ice whenever he’s with Kyungsoo. His boss was expressionless at all time so he has to be very careful on his words and action, like testing the water first.

Kyungsoo was wearing a red knitted scarf around his neck and he holds onto it as his eyes landed at Sehun who was wearing one too. At once, Sehun felt so little in his navy blue flannel and worn out chucks, he tries to hide them away at Baekhyun’s shoes which was ironically dirty too.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s voice was laced with panic, worrying about Kyungsoo’s reaction to Sehun and the high possibility of unfortunate event for him and his friend but before he can even formulate an excuse, Kyungsoo beats him to it.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo neutrally says but with such diction.

Kyungsoo lead the way to the function hall and the two boys were trailing behind him. The three of them were walking quietly that makes the situation more awkward.

When they get near to the function hall, Kyungsoo saw figure standing near the doors and with just a glimpse, he already knows who it is. After all, the man screams power and authority even from afar.

Kyungsoo stops at where Junmyeon exactly is. He felt that the boys behind him stopped on their tracks too and the air suddenly gotten heavy. Without even saying a word, they all can sense the tension arising.

Junmyeon unclasped his hands while only looking at Kyungsoo, not sparing the other two boys a glance. Typical for a royal.

Kyungsoo side glances Baekhyun. “You can go ahead.”

Immediately, Baekhyun grabs Sehun’s hand to get out of there as he feels very suffocated. He knows that Sehun feels the same way because of course, of all people, Sehun is the one who’ll be more affected.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun pants as they finally entered the function hall.

Sehun only gives him a reassuring smile, just like what he always do on situations like this. And until now, Baekhyun can’t decipher whether that smile was really sincere or not.

*

“Have you gone soft?”

Kyungsoo scoffs and leans on the wall where Junmyeon was leaning too. “What do you take me for?”

Junmyeon remained expressionless, eyes fixed somewhere as if he’s thinking deep. His hands were tuck inside his trousers’ pockets and his newly polished leather shoes were tapping against the tiles.

Kyungsoo gets nearer to Junmyeon until they’re shoulder to shoulder. He removed his scarf and puts it on Junmyeon.

“Hold it for me for a while.” Kyungsoo crosses his arms. “What… is it?”

He finally fires the question after a few minutes. This is why Kyungsoo likes their comfortable silence, they get to understand each other without speaking a word. By only observing, he presumes _something_ was bothering Junmyeon.

“He became a royal.” Junmyeon says. “It was your doing, wasn’t it?”

Kyungsoo was a little bit startled by Junmyeon’s question but he managed to hide it. “Let’s just say I opened an opportunity for him but he’s the one who did it.”

Junmyeon nodded, looking sarcastic. “The party is starting. We should go in.”

Kyungsoo agrees but still weighing Junmyeon’s expressions and actions. He has to make sure to talk to Junmyeon again before this night ends.

*

The party was already in full swing but Kyungsoo was looking so bored on his table. Everyone around him was immense with drinking, dancing, and socializing. Mostly, royals were bragging about their designer clothes and glistening jewelries. The foundation clearly told them that it would be a casual party. Just simple clothes, no suit, ties or ball gowns. Kyungsoo can smell the hypocrisy in the atmosphere, he would rather puke.

He finally gets up from his seat to get some sweets, thinking that he might fall asleep watching the other royals feed their ego and discriminate the averages with every chance they get so he would rather busy himself with something else.

He trudges elegantly, getting attention every time he takes a step.

“Kyungsoo, where are you going?” He hears Baekhyun’s voice among the crowd of averages when he pass by them so he whips his head around. The averages instantly takes steps back whenever Kyungsoo’s eyes lands on them so it’s relief for them when Kyungsoo finally found Baekhyun who is now looking a little red and drunk.

Baekhyun was stupidly smiling and waving at him. “Where’d you go?” He asks again.

Kyungsoo points the dessert section.

“Ohh!” Baekhyun giggles and Kyungsoo cringes because there’s nothing to giggle about. “You want me to get them for you?”

“No, thanks.” Kyungsoo refuses, nonchalantly. “I’ll go get them myself since you look like you’re going to pass out any minute.”

“What?” Baekhyun chuckles irritatingly. “Na-ah!” I ain’t drunk.”

Kyungsoo ignored him and started walking away. He still hears noisy chuckles and hiccups of Baekhyun and he was pretty sure that the latter was following him. Kyungsoo has no plans on turning back but he immediately did when he heard a loud thud and a shriek from Baekhyun.

Much to his dismay, his bodyguard was now lying on the cold floors with the stupidest grin Kyungsoo has ever seen. Baekhyun’s brown hair was sprawled all over, so as his arms and legs as if he just landed on his own bed. His eyes were closed but still creepily smiling and mumbling incoherent words.

They attract a couple of attention because of it but no one tries to intervene or even get close for the main reason that Kyungsoo was there.

“Omg! Baekhyun!” For the second time around, Kyungsoo heard a shriek but it’s in higher pitch this time.

Seconds after that, a friend of Baekhyun came hurrying clumsily to aid him. Kyungsoo remembers his face as he already saw him many times with Baekyhun and Sehun but he can’t quite remember his name.

“Gods, I only left to get some cold meat and cheese and now you’re making a fucking scene!” He tries to help him up but appears to be completely struggling as Baekhyun was resisting. “You’re such a mess! Where the hell is Sehun when I need him? I’m now doubting my decisions in life, why did I made friends with you guys, really.”

His friend looks around, probably trying to spot Sehun to ask for help but met Kyungsoo’s eyes instead. Jongdae trembles at the stare that he loosens a grip on Baekhyun that made the latter hit his head on the floor. Baekhyun groaned and throws punches in the air, fighting no one in particular.

“I-I…” Jongdae stutters. “I didn’t know he was with you.”

“He’s not.” Kyungsoo says, completely looking unbothered. “I have something to do. You should take your friend home.”

With that he left the scene, continuing his way to the desserts section. In every step he takes, everyone was scurrying away from him. Kyungsoo was already used to it, he even prefers it than people latching and clinging on him. Especially those people who have ill intentions.

The moment Kyungsoo walks away, Jongdae coughs so hard and holds his throat. He held his breath for so long he thought he’s going to die. Not only Kyungsoo, but every royal does this to him. He’s been mistreated so much that he developed a trauma so even when Baekhyun constantly says Kyungsoo is nice, Jongdae still can’t help but to feel terrified.

When Kyungsoo gets there, he was startled as he saw Sehun standing out in front of the desserts, holding a gold-rimmed plate and picking up strawberries. Kyungsoo calms himself before walking to where Sehun was. He cleared his throat to subtly announce his presence. Sehun side glances him and moves a bit to the side to give him some space.

Kyungsoo pops a frozen grape on his mouth before getting a gold-rimmed plate too. Sehun was still picking some fruits and casually tossing them on his plate, hyperaware that he’s elbow to elbow with Kyungsoo but still not saying a word. So Kyungsoo does the same. He daintily picks the mouth-watering desserts that he likes.

Kyungsoo was just about to drop the delightfully looking mint chocolate chip cookies to his nearly full plate when Sehun suddenly spoke. He didn’t see it coming that he broke his cookie into crumbles.

“I… still don’t get what you mean. The words you said to me in the infirmary.” Sehun’s reluctant voice hangs in the air.

Kyungsoo takes another cookie, not sparing Sehun a glance as if he hasn’t heard anything. “Bold of you to assume you have the right to talk to me.”

Sehun gradually drops his plate on the octagonal white fancy table that’s been decorated in expensive linens. He takes a look at Kyungsoo who has so much indifference towards him.

“Then how would I talk to you?” Sehun asks, still trying to sound casual when in fact, he feels hurt.

Kyungsoo pops another frozen grape on his mouth. His plate was now full so he’s ready to leave. “You don’t get to talk to me unless _I_ talk to you.”

Sehun laughs without humor and his eyes were sad. Kyungsoo chose to take no notice of and leaves.

*

After a few turn around, Kyungsoo finally found the table that was strictly for student council members only. The moment Junmyeon’s eyes landed on him, it only takes a snap of a finger to make his underlings disappear. As soon as they did, Kyungsoo slid on one of the chairs and places the plate full of sweets in front of Junmyeon.

“First of, I’m not bribing you in case that’s what you’re thinking because I’m not like you and why would I?” Kyungsoo stated. “Secondly, I’m here to ask you about what’s bothering you and here, have some desserts to make yourself feel better.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he takes a piece of candy apple. “Very straight forward as ever.”

Kyungsoo picks up a cookie from the same plate and he nibbles on it. The party was still alive. Bop songs were booming out from the huge stereos and the party goers happily dance in the center, be it the averages or royals. The school must have spent a huge sum of money for the party, Kyungsoo can tell. Everything looks expensive, starting from the dazzling crystal chandeliers down to the very intricate details of the velvet curtain drapes. It was impressively grand, as if it was some aristocratic party. Even the food was exquisite, which is the only thing Kyungsoo likes.

_Wow. So much casuals everywhere._

“Let’s talk about it later after the party. I am one of the organizers and I need to oversee everything.” Junmyeon says in between chewing. “Meet me outside.”

“You really have a tough life.” Kyungsoo teases as he knows that doing those kinds of work are the ones Junmyeon hates to the bone. Yet, he has no say on it.

Junmyeon laughs it off. “Just go. The members need to get back here, they have nowhere to go. And thanks for this.” He points the plate brought by Kyungsoo, and the latter only nodded and strides away.

As Kyungsoo was waiting for the party to end, he suddenly realizes something. Kyungsoo thinks he now knows what was troubling Junmyeon, or if not, then he must have gotten a grasp.

Kyungsoo takes a puzzle of their recent conversations and on how the way Junmyeon acts. Now, he’s really certain it has something to with Junmyeon’s family, most especially to his sibling. Kyungsoo licks his lips and glances on the wall clock, it’s almost midnight now.

The party was near to its end so Kyungsoo decided to leave the function hall. As he was taking the stairs down, he was greeted by the chilly wind.

“Darn, I should’ve brought a jacket.” He hissed to himself.

When he was already on the school grounds, the cold was even more prominent so Kyungsoo hugs himself while looking for a place where Junmyeon can easily spot him. It was pitch black and Kyungsoo can’t clearly see his surroundings, thanks to the few lights from the school buildings and the moonlight itself.

He shivers a little and looks up in the midnight sky. Kyungsoo stared at it intently as he can’t see a single star. He thinks it’s going to rain soon because the sky was starless. Then he eventually tears his gaze away from the sky when he caught a sudden motion.

Kyungsoo squints his eyes in the dark to see a faint shadow along the pavements. He thought it was just a random student but he saw a glimpse of red. He can vivdly remember that he lent his scarf to Junmyeon so he strides near him. Kyungsoo was positive it is Junmyeon.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, taking a seat on the pavement too. His back was pressed against Junmyeon and he felt Junmyeon’s shoulders tense a little so he identified himself. “It’s me, Kyungsoo.”

“I think I already know what your problem is.” Kyungsoo says, catching the end of the scarf that’s been dancing with the wind. “You’re enough, you know. The most competent person I know, aside from my dad and brother, of course.”

Junmyeon didn’t say a thing. Maybe taking their comfortable silence again so Kyungsoo takes his time before continuing. “You’ve worked hard. And still working harder to the point that you’re already confining yourself in that darn office, being responsible for all students and such even if it disgusts you. And yes, you’re boring, you should admit that by the way, but did you ever fail? Nah. Junymeon never fails, Junmyeon never disappoints.”

Kyungsoo felt Junmyeon straightens his back so he stopped leaning on him. Cool wind brushes his face and neck. Junmyeon might have felt it too because he handed the scarf back to Kyungsoo which the latter quickly wraps around his neck.

“So I don’t get it why you have to be insecure to that _boy_. Or should I drop the B-word?” Kyungsoo spits the last word. “Bastard.”

“Kyungsoo..?”

Kyungsoo hears his name from somewhere. He looks up and stiffens, Junmyeon was standing few meters from him. Kyungsoo can clearly see him because the latter was carrying a flashlight.

Kyungsoo jerks up, feeling numb. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold or the fact that the person he talked to wasn’t Junmyeon.

He switched on his phone’s flashlight and casts it down to the person he thought was Junmyeon. His heart was beating wildly and he felt cold sweat trickling down on his nape. He’s not fucking dumb to just take someone mistakenly as Junmyeon. Kyungsoo knows someone was wearing a red scarf aside from him and he only remembers it now! Kyungsoo shuts his eyes tightly for a second.

The first thing he saw was that familiar dirty chucks that only adds a tension to Kyungsoo’s anxiety. When he navigates his phone upwards, he saw Sehun never leaving his eyes.

Kyungsoo wanted to scream. He wants to curse and punch someone. _Of all people, why does it have to be Sehun?!_

Sehun’s eyes were pitch black and ice cold. He looks unsteady, betrayed, and evidently shattered. Like he had seen or heard something brutal and unbearable. Kyungsoo couldn’t fathom anything as he stares at Sehun who is surprisingly still smiling at him.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been getting colder day by day.

The winter was starting. The time where the weather makes your skin drier and you have to apply lip balm from time to time in order to avoid chapped lips. The time where you have to bundle yourself with thick layers of fabric so you won’t freeze to death. But it is also the time for hot chocolates, cuddles, or even just warm bed to laze around.

Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely sure why did he ended up eating an ice cream in the middle of the park, at exactly two in the afternoon and in this kind of weather, when he was supposed to go and meet his brother in Europe.

He licks his vanilla flavored ice cream where he had bought from the supermarket just one block away from where he is. The park was bustling with kids and their parents or guardians, and Kyungsoo was quite shock because, with this freezing weather, he expects them to be home. But maybe they ought to enjoy the two weeks school break that no amount of cold can stop them. Usually, being in a crowd is a torture for Kyungsoo but right now, he can’t seem to care. He was seated in one of the swings but he’s barely moving.

While everything around him was in motion, Kyungsoo stills.

He isn’t certain when did he get to the park but he’s sure of the reason why he’s in the vicinity. Near his school… and near the place where Kyungsoo had lingered a few hours ago and he doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or not because it was closed. Kyungsoo will drop a hint, it’s a small restaurant.

Kyungsoo swings a little while taking the last bite of his ice cream cone. Then he inhales deeply, placing his both hands inside his pockets. His eyes landed on the paper bag beside him, where the red scarf was folded neatly inside. He can’t seem to forget about that night. It was the last thing he thinks about before going to sleep and the first thing he remembers when he wakes up.

He didn’t leave the country because of it. Kyungsoo is that guilty. He thinks that if he had gone to Europe, he’s afraid he’ll only spoil the fun and bonding time he’s supposed to share with his brother. Kyungsoo is hundred percent sure that his mind will just wonder about that godforsaken night even when he’s on the other side of the globe, so he chose to stay.

“Oh, hello dear…” Kyungsoo hears footsteps walking near him. “You’re Sehun’s friend, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo looks up and was greeted by the angelic face of Sehun’s mom. She’s carrying a handful of eco bags and some green vegetables were sticking out so Kyungsoo assumes she just came from the supermarket. He gets on his feet to at least bow a little as a sign of greeting.

Sehun’s mom flashes him a smile.

“I’m not his friend.” Kyungsoo clarified. “We’re only schoolmates.”

“Don’t say that.” Her voice was sweet as honey to Kyungsoo’s ear, and she really looks affectionate. “If you go to the same school, you’re automatically friends.”

Kyungsoo hasn’t heard anything like that before. He doesn’t know what to respond because clearly, that isn’t applicable to the school they’re in. He wants to clarify it again but he’s not sure how to address it without sounding mean.

“I’m sure Sehun also thinks that way.” She adds after a full minute of silence.

Kyungsoo grimaces because a sudden wave of guilt hit him again, he only hopes Sehun’s mother doesn’t take his expression the wrong way.

“Why don’t you come with me? It’s really cold out here.” She offers. “I’m on my way to the restaurant. I’ll make you omelet rice and it’s on the house!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t get it why this family always offers him free food when it’s obvious that he is very well off. He can actually afford more than they could. Jokes aside, Kyungsoo knows it’s a kind gesture, which makes him feel guiltier. On his mind, he knows he shouldn’t feel that way. What he said that night was true and he’s being honest with it. But every time, every damn time, Sehun’s pained expression crosses his mind, his stomach churns.

“I’m good, ma’am.” He politely declined.

The woman shakes her head. “Nope. You’re coming with me. Come on, don’t say no to my cooking.” She gives Kyungsoo a wink.

*

Kyungsoo finds himself again seated in the booth where he usually sit in. He already handed the paper bag containing Sehun’s scarf to the woman since Sehun was nowhere to be found and Kyungsoo is not even sure if he has the guts to give it back if ever Sehun is here.

There were no customers because the restaurant wasn’t supposed to be opened today, Sehun’s mom informs him. He isn’t also considered as customer but a guest instead. A plate of still steaming omelet rice was placed in front of him. The dish was foreign to him but it smells delectable, and Kyungsoo tries to hide the excitement in his eyes.

As he was picking up his spoon, the door slid open and Sehun enters. He was wearing a turquoise blue padded coat and beanie while looking straight ahead on the counter and making a beeline to it, unaware of Kyungsoo’s presence.

“Mom? You in there?” He calls naturally, like they’re on their home. “I thought you wouldn’t open toda-“ Sehun stopped midsentence when he noticed Kyungsoo’s shadow.

Kyungsoo only blinks at him. They gaze at each other for a good thirty seconds before Sehun looks away. He resumes walking toward the counter and his mom just went out of the kitchen as he gets there.

“I bumped to your friend on the way here.” His mother’s smile was a ray of sunshine to his eyes, and Sehun always feels warm inside whenever he sees the smile. “I invited him here.”

Sehun glances back at Kyungsoo to acknowledge what his mom said but he looks away immediately after that. Kyungsoo was expecting to see a frown from Sehun but he hasn’t seen any single emotion from him yet.

Kyungsoo decided to start eating. Actually, he wants to go home but he knows he can’t, not until he finishes the food Sehun’s mother gave to him. So, he takes a spoonful every time. The faster he finishes his food, the quicker he’ll get out of here.

He almost chokes on his food when Sehun appeared out of nowhere, holding a tray. He puts down a number of side dishes on Kyungsoo’s table without meeting his eyes nor even saying a word. On top of all that, Sehun pulls out plate of laver and a bowl of rice in addition. A portion more than enough for two people.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo fires when he noticed Sehun has no plans of talking.

“I promised you free laver and rice when you get back.” Sehun spoke, placing the now empty tray on the neighbor table.

Kyungsoo stops eating. “I told you, I’m not eating any of that side dishes.” His voice even, no trace of remorse nor anything.

His eyes were fixed in front, not looking up at Sehun. He is trying to control his words and actions but his rudeness really comes out in nature. Maybe because Kyungsoo was used to it. In the past, he created a façade. A tall concrete wall protecting him so that he can’t get hurt, so that no one can hurt him. Before, he faked confidence but now, he already screams one.

“It’s not for you.” Sehun says, sounding amused.

Kyungsoo looks at him with a taunting expression. Daring him to say again what he had just said.

Sehun chews his lips but a smile already started to appear. He pulls a chair and sat in front of Kyungsoo. The latter’s eyes widened but he quickly blinks it away. Sehun places all the side dishes in front of him and eats a piece of tiny potato while looking at Kyungsoo, analyzing the face he’s making.

“Let’s eat.” Sehun says to Kyungsoo who is unmoving and looking like he’s having a mini system error.

Kyungsoo was still not moving, looking straight ahead but manages to avoid Sehun’s eyes. Sehun is completely aware that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to eat with him, he can honestly tell by the way Kyungsoo’s acting, but he’s feeling the euphoria. Baekhyun told him that Kyungsoo was going to spend his vacation in Europe but here he is, eating an omelet rice in the restaurant Sehun calls home.

Finally, Kyungsoo makes a move. He grips his black messenger bag and Sehun thought he’s leaving, he felt disappointed for a second but thank God he only pulls out his tumbler from it. While Kyungsoo was busy gulping his water, Sehun breathes in relief.

When Kyungsoo was done drinking, he puts his tumbler on the table and finally looks at Sehun. Then his eyes travels down on Sehun’s food. After inspecting them for a whole minute, he takes his eyes back to Sehun who is looking at him expectantly.

Kyungsoo’s heart aches a little. There’s a glint on Sehun’s eyes. After that night, Kyungsoo expected him to hold grudge against him, to be equally rude and indifferent but Sehun didn’t. Sehun appears like he already had forgotten about that night. Kyungsoo’s heart sinks furthermore.

“What are you eating?” For the first time, Kyungsoo would like to think, he talks to Sehun in civil tone, no bitchy accents nor air of arrogance.

Sehun licks his lips and faces the ceiling as if containing himself, then he laughs like a fool. Kyungsoo only stared.

“ _Gamja jorim._ ” Sehun slowly states, looking utterly happy.

Kyungsoo only nods. Finding it hard to respond or even formulate one so he takes a spoonful of his food.

They were quiet for a moment. Kyungsoo thought they’ll be like that for the rest of the time but for the second time around, he almost chokes again when Sehun brought a fork, containing a piece braised potato, right in front of his mouth.

He shakes his head immediately, refusing the food. Sehun brought it back and puts it on his mouth.

“I thought you wanted to taste.” Sehun smiles sheepishly after chewing.

“Is it that delicious?” He asks, feeling like he had to, out of courtesy.

Sehun nods simultaneously.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what suddenly had gotten to him. He thinks it’s insane. It is _definitely_ insane but before he can even stop himself, he already opened his mouth, gesturing an ‘ah’.

Sehun, without even thinking, feeds him right up. Kyungsoo chose to ignore the fact that Sehun fed him using his own fork.

Kyungsoo chews them softly, while staring back at Sehun. They gaze at each other and Kyungsoo felt like he could actually melt on the spot. Something passes by them, he knows; he felt it. It was something unexplainable, he couldn’t put a name on it.

They only broke the stare when Sehun’s mom approaches them. She’s wearing a brown apron, exactly a carbon copy of what Sehun was wearing, and sporting a messy bun. She looks simple but still radiantly beautiful.

She hands them both a purple paper that, Kyungsoo thinks, resembles a ticket. When he accepted it, he was proven right. It was an entrance pass for a certain amusement park, and he looks up to Sehun’s mom to ask a question but Sehun did it before he can.

“What is this, Mom?” Sehun looks truly confused, or pretending to be.

His mom shrugs, smiling all throughout. “A customer gave that to me yesterday. He told me I should go and have some fun with my son, but no.” She fakes a shudder. “You know better than anyone that I’m very much afraid of heights and they would expire tomorrow so instead of wasting the tickets, why don’t you two go?”

Sehun promptly protested. “I don’t think so.” He says while darting a glance at Kyungsoo. He knows Kyungsoo would be uncomfortable with the idea.

“Oh, why is that?”

Sehun looks down. It always doesn’t feel right whenever he’s lying to his mom, even if it’s only a white lie. “He’s unavailable. He, uhm, needs to go home soon! You know, strict dad.”

Kyungsoo almost scoffs, good thing he suppressed it. Sehun has the lamest lie, the most terrible liar, he thinks.

“Well, that’s a shame.” His mom eventually gives up with a pout. “But keep the tickets, maybe you can actually go with another friend.”

When Sehun’s mom was just about leave them, Kyungsoo stops her.

“Actually, I think, I can go…” He says hesitantly, but his eyes were pretty determined. “I told my dad I’m going home late since I’m taking some, uh, cultural hours for myself.”

Sehun’s mom claps in glee. “Perfect!”

_Too late. It was too late to back out now_. He did something impulsive again. That was practically new, his actions were usually calculated but what can he do? It’s so freaking darn hard to say no to the woman. The moment her smile fades when Sehun declined, Kyungsoo knew he had just lost.

*

After a few subway rides that they both agreed to take as a source of transportation because first, Kyungsoo went out without his driver, meaning no car rides, and second, he doubts Sehun would be pleased to ride his car knowing how uncomfortable he would get with all the extravagance and shit. So, yes, they finally arrived at their destination.

It was still practically early at quarter to five pm but the whole park was already lit up with various lights, in different kinds and hues. There were frantic screams everywhere, probably from the extreme rides.

Sehun clears his throat. “Shall we go in?”

Kyungsoo nodded wordlessly. He only hopes Sehun is up for the extreme rides because he surely isn’t the type for merry-go-arounds. He prefers something adventurous, the one that will make him feel the rush and thrill.

They both decided to go and ride the Viking first. The line was quite long and they have to wait for good seven minutes for their turn. There were a lot of people but Sehun makes sure the smaller doesn’t bump into anyone because he’s sure as hell Kyungsoo would back out right away if that ever happens.

Sehun has a way to know Kyungsoo’s likes and dislikes. Although it all was the basics, very minimal information but still, thanks to Baekhyun, to the chatterbox that he is.

“Make sure you can stomach these kind of rides because if you throw up, I swear I wouldn’t think twice to leave you puking your guts out in the trash bin.” Kyungsoo warns and the average only chuckles.

“Not a chance.” Sehun says, eyes turning into crescents.

For more or less than two hours, the two boys went around, finding every extreme ride the amusement park has to offer, with much confidence and passion. They made sure to take on every extreme ride, twice.

Now they found themselves sitting on a concrete bench, panting and legs were about to give up but still laughing from the previous ride, well, Sehun was the one who was laughing while Kyungsoo only lets out little smiles.

Then Sehun leaves without a word. Kyungsoo only follows him with a gaze, and he saw that Sehun was lining in in a food stall. When he came back, he hands Kyungsoo a bottled water.

“You look pale. Drink up.” He says as he plops down the bench, sitting beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo accepts it, a very rare moment, so Sehun bites back a smile forming on his lips. If there’s still a water left on his tumbler, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to accept it.

They sat in silence. Occasionally looking up in sky, staring at the bright blinking stars.

“Hey,” Sehun asks for Kyungsoo’s attention and the latter hums in response. “I saw a popcorn stall nearby, just across the Ferris wheel, and they sell limited edition strawberry flavored popcorns. Wanna try some?”

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose. “I bet that would taste weird.”

“What do you want, then?” Sehun’s voice was warm and cozy, it cuts right through the chilly wind.

“Salted caramel.”

“Alright!” Sehun beams. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait!” Sehun was already leaving but Kyungsoo stops him.

When Sehun turns back, he saw that Kyungsoo was taking out some cash from his wallet, and he hands them to him. The latter only stared at it, then shakes his head before finally turning away. Kyungsoo lets it slide but he will make sure to payback some other time.

_Oh._ Kyungsoo stops abruptly. _So I am expecting for a next time, huh?_

Kyungsoo pinches his fingers so hard to prevent himself from thinking of those _unnecessary_ things.

When Sehun came back, he was wearing a big grin with two buckets of popcorn on his both hands and two bottled water safely tucked in his arms.

Kyungsoo accepted the bucket of salted caramel popcorn and bottled water. When he glances at Sehun’s bucket, he saw that the latter purchased the strawberry one. Sehun started eating as soon as he settled down on the bench. No, scratch that, gobbling up is the right term for him, and he doesn’t make any weird expression so Kyungsoo assumes that his popcorn tasted normal.

“Not that I’m complaining but usually, when one was treating another a food, they won’t give water but some cola or lemonade instead. Don’t you think?” Kyungsoo wriggles the bottled water in front of Sehun. “If only you accepted my money, you could have bought some.”

Sehun stops inhaling his food but his mouth is still full and he decides to slowly chew them. When he was done, he looks at Kyungsoo. The latter’s gaze was now fixed on his own popcorn, looking unbothered. Unaware that what he had just said was insulting for someone like Sehun.

_He is brutally honest._ Sehun says on his mind.

The royal starts popping his food on his mouth, Sehun was still staring. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care …looking completely unbothered.

But maybe… he is. He just pretends not to be because that’s what he’s good at, at pretending.

“I’ve never seen you drink anything than water.” Sehun finally says.

Kyungsoo was stunned, and he failed to hide it. No one has ever managed to observe that little detail of him before. His brother always buys him boxes of yogurt milk and he only leaves them to rot in the fridge, Junmyeon always gives him coffee (which he is allergic to), and Baekhyun, sometimes, treats him a strawberry milk _as a token of appreciation_ his bodyguard explains, but he refuses because he only drinks that milk if he’s in the mood and that only happens twice a year. To make it short, Kyungsoo only drinks water, so yeah, Sehun was right.

“So don’t force yourself to drink energy drink or any sports drink when you’re training.” Sehun resumes eating, he traded five pieces of strawberry popcorn for the same amount of salted caramel ones in the midst. “Eat a banana instead. It’s more replenishing than those. Healthier too.”

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to ask where he had gotten the information since his training sessions are exclusive because obviously, Baekhyun has a mouth.

After that, they fell into silence again. Kyungsoo never expected it to be like this, but the silence they share, amidst of the chattered screams and roaring of machines, was surprisingly soothing and relaxing.

“Up for our last ride?” Sehun asks fifteen minutes later, right after Kyungsoo finishes his food.

The royal nodded, mouth still busy chewing.

Sehun gets on his feet and Kyungsoo does the same while dusting his hands off. Then he takes out his little bottle of alcohol to sanitize his hands, he offered a spray to Sehun and the latter gladly obliged. After that, Kyungsoo looks up to Sehun who is, of course, inches taller than him.

“Where to?”

Sehun flashes him a smile then points the tallest and biggest ride in the park.

*

“Have we reached the peak?”

“I think so,”

Kyungsoo darts around, taking in the view. It is spectacular. Everything looks small as they get higher, even the extreme rides appears to be just like toys. The sky was bright, with the help of the sparkling lights down at the park.

Kyungsoo stops looking around when his eyes landed on Sehun. The latter was taking in the view as well. His lips curled up in a smile, his hands were placed in the window of their pod and his eyes were beaming. He looked genuinely happy.

Never once did that glint in his eyes faded. Sehun has a golden heart. A heart that can forgive even those unforgivable things. Kyungsoo looks down and takes a deep breath, subtly kicking an invisible rock on the floor, before deciding to look at Sehun again.

“You’re not a scholar.”

Sehun gradually turns his gaze to Kyungsoo, his lips apart at first but he later on forms them into a smile.

“Ah, really?” Sehun’s voice came out dull. Kyungsoo can’t tell whether the average was glad or sad but he is certain that Sehun appears to be a little bit shaken. “H-How..?”

“It’s not hard to manipulate. Mr. Oh has the money after all.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Plus, you’re smart and an athlete too. You made it easier for them to make it look like you’re one.”

Sehun nods and goes back on his sightseeing, clearly dismissing the topic. This is the first and last time Kyungsoo will be talking about this and maybe this is his own way of making up for _that_ night so he didn’t drop the conversation.

“Now, I hope you already understood what I meant in the infirmary. Your father, err, Mr. Oh rather, is supporting you in the shadow.” Kyungsoo says, staring down at the sparkling lights as well. “You’re mom probably knew but maybe they agreed to keep it from you. Maybe that’s for the best. For you, and for everyone.”

“It’s not so you to care about other family’s issues, so how did you know all about this?”

“You already probably know by now that I’m with Junmyeon. That I am connected to him.” Kyungsoo says as a matter of factly.

“So whatever I do, fail my classes, injure myself multiple times or quit being a varsity, the foundation won’t drop me out.” Sehun nods at himself.

“Yeah, you were never a scholar. You're a royal all this time. ” Kyungsoo says, sounding systematic. "Are you okay with it?"

“Can I ask you a favor?” Sehun is not smiling but his eyes are hopeful. “Just this once?”

“Shoot.”

“Smile for me.”

Kyungsoo eyebrows immediately furrowed. “What?” He hissed.

“Smile for me.” Sehun repeats. Kyungsoo only stared at him, lips pressed in a thin line and eyes were ice cold.

Sehun is certain that the smaller won’t do it. He only hopes for it but he expected the outcome already. That’s why Sehun nearly fell on his seat and his heart dropped on his stomach when Kyungsoo flashes a soft smile, deathly glare long gone. Sehun felt enticed.

“I am okay.”

*

After the eight minutes Ferris wheel ride, they both decided to call it a day. They are walking their way out of the park when an old man suddenly approached.

Sehun was alert enough to hide Kyungsoo behind his back. Then, he faces the old man, although looking harmless, Sehun knows Kyungsoo won’t let it slide if the man touches even the hem of his jacket.

“What do you need, sir?” Sehun politely asks. “Are you lost?”

“No, no.” The man replied, smiling sheepishly. “Do you mind being my last customers for today?”

That’s when Sehun noticed that the old man was wearing the color-themed shirt of the amusement park and a DSLR was hanging on his neck.

“What do you sell?” Kyungsoo asks from behind, growing impatient.

“I take pictures, you know, as a souvenir.” The man explains. “I only have three films left that need to be sold out but it’s getting late. My daughter at home hadn’t eaten anything yet, for sure.”

Sehun was conflicted. He wants to help the poor man but he’s not sure if Kyungsoo wants too. Besides, the park was packed so maybe the old man can find another customers soon.

“Oh, sorry, but I’m afraid we have to go-” Sehun says but he was cut off midsentence by Kyungsoo.

“Let’s do it.”

The old man claps happily then lead the boys to his stall, a photo booth.

When the old man was still busy setting up for their picture, Kyungsoo and Sehun inspect the different props scattered on the table near them.

“I’ll pay. To get even with the popcorns.” Kyungsoo mumbles to the taller.

Sehun was about to protest but the old man called them in.

“Alright! Strike your best pose and smile.” The old man positions his camera. “Say kimchi!”

*

When Kyungsoo got home, he plunges straight into his bed. He was exhausted to the bone, but he likes to admit it was worth it. He had fun, the kind of fun he has not experienced for ages.

Kyungsoo takes out the photo from his pocket and intently studies it. Then he folded the picture into two. When he flips it on the left side, he’ll only see his face but if he flips it on the right, Sehun’s face will smile at him.

He, then, decided to put it in his wallet, left side as the front.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to school.

It’s not like what happened during school break can change anything at school so basically, when they got back to school, they got back to their _reality_ too.

Same old.

On the first day of second semester, when Kyungsoo was getting out of his car, Baekhyun came running to him, as usual, but this time the average was excitedly asking for his presents from Europe.

“Hate to disappoint, but I didn’t go.” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

Baekhyun doesn’t look disappointed but he is pouting while following Kyungsoo to their building.

"Sehun! Long time no see." Kyungsoo can actually imagine the grin Baekhyun was making even if he's behind him.

At once, Kyungsoo became alert and slowly looks back to Baekhyun to see where the latter was looking at. Of course, he made it look like he's not interested at all. Well, good thing he was born expressionless.

Baekhyun was looking ahead, so Kyungsoo did the same. Sehun was running downstairs, skipping one step at a time. He's wearing a white polo shirt, jersey short, and sports headband. On his right shoulder was a racket bag that Kyungsoo concludes it contains his badminton racket and that Sehun was heading for his practice.

Before their paths cross, Kyungsoo immediately turned left. Sehun stopped on his tracks to greet Baekhyun since it's their first meeting after the two weeks break. Baekhyun, on the other hand, greets Sehun back as quickly as he could because Kyungsoo is walking in a fast pace and he couldn't afford lose his boss.

*

It's been a month.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's routine at school never changed. The way the school rules never changed. It was all the same.

Yet Kyungsoo can't help but to think that something happened. Though he never gave it much a thought.

Baekhyun always keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo at school. He knows where to find him or where he is exactly. He can now easily distinguish Kyungsoo’s moods and how to adjust to them. But there is one thing he has yet to discover. That Kyungsoo already discovered a favorite food that can top his love for tteokbokki.

"Hello, dear!" Sehun's mom greets Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo returns the greeting and says his order, omelet rice and laver.

Sehun was not around that afternoon. _Thank the heavens_. Kyungsoo really doesn't want Sehun to be there. It's a bit awkward for him. Of course, he would feel awkward since Sehun has been smiling at him in every chance the taller can get, as if they're close friends, whenever he works in the restaurant and while Kyungsoo was eating there. He just can't resist the omelet rice so he's visiting the restaurant twice or thrice a week.

When Sehun's mother delivered her food, she was all smiles as usual.

Another awkward thing for Kyungsoo. Sehun's mom, sometimes, would join Kyungsoo on his table for a little chitchat. Just like this one.

"How are you doing lately?"

Kyungsoo still hasn't started eating. He thinks he'll get indigestion with all the awkwardness he's feeling. He's not really a social butterfly. He finds it hard to respond and communicate to people he's not comfortable with. The woman was nice, and Kyungsoo kind of like her, but she was just too nice that Kyungsoo thinks he can't deal with her. Knowing him, his words that cut deep, he doesn't want to offend the woman if ever he says something _not_ nice.

So it's a pressure for Kyungsoo. To respond in a polite manner. To smile even if he doesn't want to.

"I am okay today..." Kyungsoo almost whispered.

"That's good to know!" The woman beams. "How is my son at school? Have you been hanging out with him?

Kyungsoo bites his tongue. Sehun’s mom’s eyes were crinkling and full of hope. She looks like the local domestic mom that she gives out free muffins to her child’s friends and is loved by everyone.

“No.”

Kyungsoo looks down as soon as the word left his mouth.

“Hmm… he’s going home late these days that kind of worries me.” She says. “His tournament is getting near so he’s training really hard.”

Kyungsoo only nodded. He picks up his spoon because he noticed that his meal was getting cold.

“I’ll eat now.” Kyungsoo says, for the sake of manner.

“Go ahead.” The woman nods simultaneously. “Enjoy your meal!”

She left Kyungsoo alone to attend to the new customers. And Kyungsoo indeed enjoyed his food.

*

When Kyungsoo came back to Senshine Ramen House after two days, Sehun was the one who greeted him. His mother was probably cooking the meals now since the place was bustling with customers.

“Welcome!” Sehun says.

Kyungsoo went to his usual booth and he felt Sehun following him from behind. As soon as he sat down, Sehun does the same.

He raised an eyebrow to Sehun and the latter just chuckled, looking at his wristwatch. “My 15 minute break starts now.”

“Then who’ll get my order?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms.

“Mom,”

Just like his mother, Sehun also sits on Kyungsoo’s table during his break. Sometimes they would converse, if Kyungsoo’s in the mood. If not, Sehun will just silently sit there while looking at other customers.

Kyungsoo’s eyes squints at Sehun. “Are you trying to be close to me?”

The latter just timidly smiles.

“Don’t.” Kyungsoo says coldly.

“Why?” Sehun leaned closer to the table. This time, Kyungsoo sees different emotions from Sehun. The taller looks like a curious kid but he clasps and unclasps his hands repeatedly as if nervous. His eyes were glossy and Kyungsoo just stared at the visible glint.

“Just don’t.”

*

Just like what happened on the first day of second semester, Kyungsoo was walking ahead while Baekhyun was following him. Then, they saw Sehun again, eyes fixed on his steps while running down the stairs with his sports attire and badminton racket.

It feels like a déjà vu.

But this time, Sehun and Kyungsoo’s eyes met. And this time, Kyungsoo chose to face Sehun. Remembering what the latter had told him on their last meeting in the restaurant.

_“I want to… but I don’t want to startle you.” Sehun says, seriously but softly. “Slowly. I’ll do it slowly so you won’t be startled. Just let me in, please.”_

Sehun grins at him, and he responds with a tight smile. And Baekhyun was still clueless about them.

*****

“You won’t watch?”

Kyungsoo stops reading his book for a moment and shook his head once.

Baekhyun only hummed and continued looking around the mini library. He chose not read book today because he knows he won’t be able to focus. He can hear faint sounds somewhere, the screams and cheers from the students.

Baekhyun pouted.

It’s their school’s sports week, meaning no classes and free time for those who aren’t athletes. This morning is for the opening ceremony and later on, at afternoon, the matches will begin.

Baekhyun feels envy. He wants to watch and participate in cheering too. But of course, his boss has other plans.

“I already told you a hundred times that you’re free to watch.” Kyungsoo says, getting distracted on his bodyguard’s antsy pace.

Baekhyun finally grabs a seat. “I can’t leave you.”

“Then stop sighing every minute.” Kyungsoo clicks his tongue.

“I’m not.” Baekhyun pouted once again.

Kyungsoo just glared at him for a second.

*

At lunch, Kyungsoo insisted to get his own lunch on his locker. Only because he wants to be alone. He feels like he just need to, without Baekhyun hovering around him.

The hallways of their school were usually empty during lunch. Kyungsoo knows that, that’s why he decided to walk slowly. Plus, it’s a special school day meaning there are food stalls available on the snack bar so, the students are most probably swarming over there.

It was still cold. Kyungsoo wears another layer of sweater under his uniform. He stopped walking when he took a glimpse of the school grounds. The school really made a lot of effort to hold their sportsfest.

The school was decorated with different banners, posters about a specific sport, free sportsfest themed T-shirts, free food for athletes and cheerleaders. And from where Kyungsoo is, he can see the oval, which is full of balloon arches and athletes in their jerseys.

When Kyungsoo got to his locker, he was greeted by an empty locker. That’s when he remembered that he didn’t bother to bring lunch for today because he thought the snack bar will sell his favorite blueberry muffins only to get disappointed as it was already sold out when he got there.

Disheartened, he only sighed and closed his locker. As he was doing it, someone appeared on his side. Kyungsoo didn’t make the effort to look because he knows that someone will eventually identify himself. And he was right.

“It’s my first time seeing you with a little pout.” There’s a tinge of amusement on his voice.

Kyungsoo creased his forehead as he faces Sehun. The latter was all smiles, wearing his all black jersey, and obviously new pair of white rubber shoes. His black attire complements his porcelain white skin, and Kyungsoo has to look away.

“Don’t talk to me as if we’re close friends.”

Sehun leaned on the lockers. “Why not?”

Kyungsoo side glances him but with an unintentional piercing look. Sehun stands still and unzips his bag. He brought out a plastic container and handed it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t accept as expected. He only stared at it blankly.

“Lunch. Omelet rice.” Sehun simply states.

Kyungsoo, at last, takes it but slides a cash on Sehun’s hand at the same time. Sehun pursed his lips while looking at the crisp cash on his right hand. In the end, he crumpled and shoved it into his pocket because he knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t budge. Just like what Baekhyun has told him, the royal doesn’t want to be in debt or owe someone.

“What match you’ll watch later?” Sehun asks while Kyungsoo is opening the plastic container.

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll sleep in the infirmary.”

Sehun watched as Kyungsoo took out his cutlery and started eating. The latter eats a spoonful every time, not minding that they are standing in the hallway. Sehun smiled to himself. He likes to think he’s the only one who gets to see Kyungsoo like this.

He anticipated that the smaller will excuse himself to eat his lunch in the cafeteria and not here in the lockers, without chairs and tables.

“You have your tumbler with you?” Sehun asks, and Kyungsoo nodded, not looking up from his food.

“I’ll play later.” Sehun trailed. “Please watch.”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer nor looked at Sehun. That started the silence between them. Sehun just leaning on the lockers and Kyungsoo mindlessly eating his omelet rice.

When Kyungsoo finished eating, he handed back the container to Sehun which the latter accepted immediately. Kyungsoo drank his water and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief then he’s about to leave when he stopped and look back at Sehun.

“Okay.”

*

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just got to the outdoor badminton court and they are a bit late. Chanyeol will be playing basketball at the same timeslot and he whined so much at Kyungsoo that made them late for Sehun’s game.

Sehun was already standing on the court, holding his racket and shuttlecock when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat on the bleachers. They are on the VIP seats so they have the best view. Baekhyun was beyond excited when he knew. Of course, they can’t expect Kyungsoo to sit on overcrowded benches along averages and some royals who don’t have VIP priviledge.

Sehun was the first to serve. It went smooth to the other side of the court and Kyungsoo easily focuses his attention on the game.

Sehun’s play is swift and smooth. His muscles flex involuntarily every time he does some smashes, and everyone would be awe. His smash was strong and firm to the point that his opponent wasn’t able to receive it.

Kyungsoo watches how passionate Sehun is. His eyes were on fire, his moves were definite and powerful. Kyungsoo can hear every swish whenever Sehun swings his racket. That’s when Kyungsoo concludes that Sehun got this game.

*

Sehun dropped his badminton racket on the ground and put his both hands on his knees. He is soaked with sweat and obviously panting. When he looked up, Kyungsoo was a bit startled because Sehun’s eyes went straight to his.

Sehun smiled affectionately. Like sending a message through that smile. _I won. Thank you for watching._

Baekhyun noticed that Sehun was looking at their side so he shouted the latter’s name with a congratulations while waving hastily. Sehun waved back at his friend but his eyes were still locked with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded at him, showing his heart-shaped smile. Sehun’s smile grew wider and he picks up his racket. He was about to head on Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s direction when Jongin suddenly appeared in front of him.

Sehun’s smile went on Jongin. Kyungsoo is sure that Sehun can’t see him anymore as Jongin blocked the view but Kyungsoo can still clearly see the two.

Kyungsoo unconsciously stared at them. Jongin was obviously giggling because his shoulders are shaking but to Kyungsoo’s perception, he looks like he’s having a seizure. Certainly, Kyungsoo can’t hear their conversation but it was apparent that they’re having fun.

He saw that Sehun ruffled Jongin’s hair while laughing together. He saw how Jongin’s hand never left Sehun’s forearm. Unaware, Kyungsoo’s smile fades. It was changed back to his signature blank expression, only now it’s more intense that Baekhyun quickly noticed the sudden change of his mood.

Without a word, Kyungsoo walks out of the badminton court. Baekhyun was calling him but he didn’t mind looking back. His footsteps were heavy, and everyone sensed the dark aura coming from him.

“Kyungsoo! Wait!” Baekhyun yells but it was useless. The royal was already far from him.

The next day, when Kyungsoo arrived at school, everyone is talking about that badminton prodigy who dyed his hair blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't update this week because i was busy streaming and hyping up EXO-SC hehe. anyways, they just had their second comeback which is '1 Billion Views' so let's support and give them lots of love!
> 
> STREAM: Telephone, Nothin', On Me, and 1 Billion Views. (also LIT and BOOM) :>


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun thought Kyungsoo was slowly warming up to him but suddenly, the smaller was back into ignoring him again. Like he’s not existing in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Like he never existed at all.

Kyungsoo is naturally cold, but Sehun feels like he became colder. Even colder than their current weather. Sehun wants to ask Baekhyun but his friend is keeping his mouth shut as well.

Their sportsfest ended last week. Sehun has eight matches in total, and he won the first three games easily. On his fourth, it was tie game and his opponent was senior royal. And the rest of his matches were all wins. That’s why he was branded as the overall champion in badminton singles division because of his unbeatable winning streak.

Sehun and his mom were supposed to celebrate as he got a gold medal but something came up to their family so it was canceled.

“Hey! I got this from the student councils.” Sehun looks up to Jongdae who just arrived in their classroom.

Yes, _their_ classroom. Sehun decided to go back to being an average. Sure, the mistreatment stopped but he thinks it is way better being an average than being around hypocrites, he’s just not fit for it. Besides, he holds onto what Kyungsoo said, _maybe it’s for the best._

Jongdae handed his friends the blue-colored A4 papers that the student councils are distributing outside. Baekhyun read the context aloud and his eyes immediately shimmered.

“Guys!!! It’s a camping trip!” He shouted as he jumps up and down. "The student council organized a camping trip!"

But then he stopped when he realized something. He turns to look at Sehun, worry was painted on his face. So does Jongdae.

“Are you going?” They both asked.

Sehun shrugged. “Maybe.”

*

Kyungsoo was seated on his favorite spot in the mini library. In front of the window, facing the lush garden. He’s reading a page from the 1993 book, it was already long overdue but he can’t see himself finishing the book anytime soon.

“Always fight. I will cheer for you.”

Kyungsoo almost threw the book outside the window when someone breathed just literally few inches behind him. “What the hell?” He shoots the culprit an evil eye.

Baekhyun grins and holds up his two fingers, making a peace sign pose. “It’s a nice saying.” He says, pertaining to the sentence he just read on the book Kyungsoo was holding.

“Get out.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes irritatedly.

Baekhyun sat beside him instead, still looking playful. He laid his elbows on the table and put his both hands on his cheeks, acting cute in front of his boss.

“Yah!” Kyungsoo widens his eyes at Baekhyun. “You’re not taking me seriously anymore? Should I tell my dad to look for another errand boy?”

“No way! I still obey and respect you like no other!” Baekhyun chuckles. “It’s just that… you’re not talking to me lately.”

Kyungsoo makes a straight face. “I’m not much of a talker, you know that.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Baekhyun agrees. “That’s why I’ll do the talking.”

“Go away. Hang with your friends instead.” Kyungsoo shook his head and put his airpods on.

“If only I can!” Baekhyun does his trademark pout. “Ah! I miss eating ramen in auntie’s restaurant.”

Kyungsoo ignored him and opened another book. He put the thrift book back on his bag because reading it make him remember someone and he will only get annoyed.

Baekhyun goes quiet for a second. His eyes trained on the view outside, as if he’s lost in his thoughts. Kyungsoo was about to thank the heavens for it when the average started to open his mouth again.

“What is Junmyeon-hyung like?” He asks, almost a whisper.” Or I think I’m not allowed to call him that? So let me rephrase, what is the student council president like?”

_Why is Baekhyun suddenly asking about this?_ Kyungsoo gets intrigued but he still kept his mum. He might not be the kindest person in the world, he can’t even come close to being kind but one thing is for sure, he will never sell an ally.

That might be too much to state because Baekhyun appears to be just asking out of curiosity but Kyungsoo stands firm by his principles.

“I guess he’s really that powerful that he can do anything he wants.” Baekhyun wearily huffs. “That he’s able to shut down Sehun’s restaurant out on a whim.”

“Come again?” Kyungsoo removes his airpods in a speed of light

“Do you remember the Senshine Ramen House? Where we ate on my birthday? Sadly, it went close.” Baekhyun informed him with a disappointed tone. “And from what I heard, it’ll get demolish soon.”

“And you’re saying Junmyeon caused this?”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and nodded.

Without a word, Kyungsoo put all his things inside his bag and stormed off. He looks extremely mad. No, he _is_ unquestionably mad, and Baekhyun only hopes his boss will not report to Junmyeon. Because if Kyungsoo does, then it’s the end for them.

_Little did Baekhyun know…_

*

The next day.

Kyungsoo woke up very early. He can’t wait to get to school and confront Junmyeon. _Just what the hell is that guy thinking?_

On the way to school, Kyungsoo purposely went to see the restaurant and just like what Baekhyun said, it was closed. There was a signage telling the customers that they won’t be back anytime soon. That just fueled Kyungsoo’s anger.

Kyungsoo skipped his morning class just to find Junmyeon. He went everywhere he knows he can find Junmyeon but unfortunately, he hasn’t seen any signs of him.

The royal was searching for Junmyeon for an hour already. He went to the student council office, cafeteria, library, every classroom, and even on the dean’s office but no luck. He had also sent text to him asking his whereabouts but it was left unread.

Kyungsoo clenched his teeth as he composes a text to be sent to his professional bodyguards. Surely with their help, he can easily find Junmyeon. He might not have seen them yet but he still knows how to contact them. Then he decided to go to his class and let his bodyguards to the job.

As he was taking the stairs, Sehun suddenly appears on his path. When the average saw him, he smiled but Kyungsoo only glared.

“Hi!” Sehun greets him cheerfully while tousling his newly dyed hair.

It was all Jongin’s idea and he just went along for fun. Jongin colored his own hair toffee-brown while Sehun chose the platinum blond. He thought he’s gonna regret it but he got positive feedbacks from his friends and classmates so he just let it be.

Kyungsoo acted as if he didn’t hear anything. He just walk pass by the taller.

“Are you going to the camping retreat?” Sehun pivoted to go the same way as Kyungsoo.

The smaller continued walking but Sehun was persistent. He hasn’t spoken with these royal the past few days so he is kind of excited right now.

“Do you already have a form? Here, I got some extra.” Sehun tried to reach out and grab the royal’s shoulder.

“Back off!” Kyungsoo snapped and Sehun stepped back out of reflex.

With that, the royal strode away and Sehun was left staring.

*

At lunch, Kyungsoo still hasn’t receive any updates from his bodyguards. When he was on his way to the cafeteria, he unluckily crossed paths with Sehun once again. _Just how many times he should bump into Sehun this day?_

Sehun stopped in front of him. He blocked his path so Kyungsoo has no other choice but to stop as well.

Kyungsoo avoids the taller’s eyes. He’s kinda guilty for the way he acted earlier. He didn’t mean it, he was taken aback too. He just hates it when Sehun was like that. Acting tough and strong even when he was already discriminated and abused.

Yes, he acknowledge that Sehun has a strong mind set. That maybe he had already experienced uncountable mistreatments before that he now got used to it and gets his emotions in control but what really annoyed Kyungsoo is, _why is he acting all fine and normal when they are treating him unfairly? Why does he lets them get away with what they did to him?_

_Why does he never fights?!_

Kyungsoo felt a rough and veined hand against his. He looks up to see Sehun handing him a golden box.

“ _Dosirak._ ” Sehun didn’t smile this time but he still sounded gentle.

Kyungsoo’s gaze softened. His mouth felt dry and he can’t say anything. So fished his pocket for some cash instead.

“Na-ah! I’m not gonna accept any money from you.” Sehun declared when he noticed what the smaller was about to do.

They were interrupted when the speakers that were plastered on the corridor walls made a sound. It’s an announcement reminding the students to pass their waiver and camping forms to their respective homeroom teachers by this day only. In the midst of that, Kyungsoo’s phone beeped.

‘cafeteria’

After Kyungsoo read the text from one his bodyguards, he immediately clicks his phone shut. Then he retrieved something from his backpack and tossed it on Sehun. Good thing the taller was quick to catch it because Kyungsoo will surely be offended if one his of favorite books would be dented and dirtied by the floor.

Though what he gave to Sehun was a new and still sealed book. It was freshly purchased just last Saturday. Sehun took a quick glance on the red-orange colored book, _The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho._

“Then I’ll give that in exchange of this.” Kyungsoo waves the traditional Korean lunchbox as he was walking away.

*

When Kyungsoo got to the cafeteria, he immediately looks up. He knows where Junmyeon’s favorite spot is and it can be easily seen down here. He gritted his teeth when he finally saw Junmyeon. The latter was with his boy, Yixing, and they’re eating like kings.

Without hesitation, Kyungsoo went for the stairs to get to the second floor. Kyungsoo’s steps are sure not gentle but they aren’t bold as well. Yet, everyone can hear each footstep of him. Almost all of them gasp when they saw Kyungsoo going to the second floor for the first time.

Kyungsoo is aware that all eyes are on him, and normally he would feel uncomfortable but right now, he doesn’t. Not when anger is seeping through his nerves. Not when all he wants to do is to fight someone.

He went straight to Junmyeon’s table. Kyungsoo stood in front of the two of them, and Junmyeon only stared at him with a bored look.

Yixing looks confuse and he almost had a heart attack when Kyungsoo’s eyes darted on him. He contemplates whether to smile or not but good thing he didn’t because that will surely annoy the hell out of Kyungsoo.

“Can you leave us alone?” Kyungsoo asked but he sounded demanding and sarcastic.

Yixing was about to oblige but Junmyeon firmly put his hand on Yixing’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving. Then, Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo with a taunting expression.

“Ah, so he won’t leave?” Kyungsoo nodded mockingly while taking out his phone. He dials some number and put his phone on his ears, then he looks at Junmyeon blankly.

“Hello, Dad?” Kyungsoo says on the other line, and he noticed how color left Junmyeon’s face. “Pull out all our investments-“ He didn’t finished talking as Junmyeon quickly snatched the cellphone and slammed it down on the table.

Kyungsoo smirked and crosses his arms.

Yixing immediately stood up and gathered his things. Junmyeon has no choice but to let him but he still looks stubborn and mad.

As soon as Yixing left, Kyungsoo kicked the table. Hard and unexpected that surprised everyone in the cafeteria. Even Junmyeon jumped from his seat. Utensils flew away and champagne flutes were shattered on the marble floor. Everyone fell silent. Even the averages downstairs who were chatting and gossiping instantly closed their mouths.

“Have you gone crazy?!” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth.

He didn’t get an answer so he pulled the chair in front of Junmyeon but he remained standing. He is trying to find Junmyeon’s eyes but the latter is stubbornly avoiding him.

Kyungsoo drags the chair nearer to the table, he reversed it then he sat down. He leaned closer, placing his both elbows on the backrest of the chair while not looking away even for a second at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s jaw tightened and he decided to leave. He abruptly stands up but he almost tumbled on what Kyungsoo did.

“Sit _the fuck_ down!” Kyungsoo growled.

Junmyeon froze and sat back like a robot. He was evidently shocked. His eyes were wide and a bit terrified. He looks like he’s not processing what is happening. Of course, he would feel that way. He has never heard Kyungsoo say any bad word before. _Darn_ is the closest.

Junmyeon glance at Kyungsoo for once and he saw furious he is. He swallowed and looked away, still trying to look tough.

“What do you want?” Junmyeon harshly asked.

“What. Is. Your. Problem?” Kyungsoo emphasized every word to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon licked his lips and rolls his eyes angrily. “So, you’re defending him now? Why? What did he do? What’s so good about him, huh? Are you serious? Is that all you got, Kyungsoo? A bastard, really?”

Kyungsoo took a sharp breath, his eyes became colder. “Junmyeon.” He calls, surprisingly soft and calm.

The student council president was still looking on the side, jaws clenched and lips tightly pressed in a thin line but he appeared to be in the verge of tears. Kyungsoo reversed the chair again to sit properly this time.

“Why did you do it?” He asks Junmyeon, his tone even.

“He is taking you away from me!” Junmyeon now looks straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You think I didn’t know? I saw you! You went to their place couple of times. What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, he looked around instead. He gives a stink eye to whoever he catches staring and eavesdropping on them.

“My dad… I knew it from the beginning that he is supporting him. That he secretly adored his illegitimate son!” Junmyeon hissed, his tone is full of resentment. “You know it, too! And you saw me fucking try my best at everything so I can be that perfect heir but screw it! It wasn’t enough! But him! Why is he getting everything that easy? Why is he taking everything away from me?!”

Kyungsoo holds both Junmyeon’s forearm. He would rather hold his shoulders but unfortunately, he can’t reach. “Look at me. Hey, look at me…” Kyungsoo says in a gentle tone. “I am here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. No one’s gonna take anything away from you.”

After hearing that, Junmyeon seemed to have calmed down. He nodded at Kyungsoo while reaching his glass of water. Kyungsoo removes his hands on Junmyeon’s forearms to get his bag. He brought out the forms he took from the bulletin board and showed them to Junmyeon.

“We should fill this out.” He says.

Junmyeon chuckles. “And you think I don’t have a form? I am the president! I have tons on my office.”

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Then they busied themselves on filling out the camping retreat form. While doing so, Kyungsoo subtly observes Junmyeon who is now smiling.

“Don’t do that ever again.” Kyungsoo comments.

“Yeah…” Junmyeon answered wearily but he sounded genuine. “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo only nodded.

He’s been with Junmyeon for a long time already and he can testify that the council president is not that bad. In fact, he’s actually nice. Nicer than Kyungsoo, that is.

When they first met, Kyungsoo immediately judged Junmyeon as one of those stereotypical jackass and spoiled rich boys. Well, who can blame him? Junmyeon’s dad is strict as hell and his mom? Don’t even let Kyungsoo get started. Plus, Junmyeon really looks like one.

Kyungsoo isn’t justifying what Junmyeon did but he likes to put the blame on his parents. They are pressuring him too much. They act as if Junmyeon was not a human, but their own robot instead. So, he somehow understands why Junmyeon has done that. He was probably stressed out and blinded from all of the pressure from his parents.

Kyungsoo remembered one time during his freshman year, while ditching his PE class and just wandering around the school, he heard a ruckus near him. He’s not the type to get curious of such things but when whips his head on the left side, he saw what was it all about.

The comfort room’s door was open. It was such a riot. Kyungsoo was already used to this kind of scene but his eyes grew twice wider when he recognized Junmyeon. As he gets closer, he realized that Junmyeon was fighting by himself against a bunch of other royals, then there was someone lying on the floor, completely passed out. And that’s when Kyungsoo misjudged him, the moment he saw Junmyeon defending his younger brother who was almost beaten to death.

Junmyeon is not showing it. Maybe because he failed to realized, or he has yet to realize that deep down, he secretly adores Sehun as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for those who left kudos and comments. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

It was raining cats and dogs when Kyungsoo climbed to the royals’ assigned bus. He was the first to settle because he didn’t bring much things, he only packed what is necessary for him while the others appear to have brought their own whole closets.

Kyungsoo chose to sit on the last row and he sat beside the window. When the other royals finally get on the bus, they chose their preferred seats and the seat next to Kyungsoo was left unoccupied.

Rain is not ideal for a camping trip. Maybe that’s the reason why the students kept quiet instead of talking giddily on how excited they are for this trip. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo prefers this better. Peaceful and calm. He didn’t exactly like how they teamed him up with his classmates, class 2-A, as he hates physical contact and conversation with people he’s uncomfortable with but the only thing that’s refraining him from complaining is the fact that they’ll have their own cabins, each one.

Kyungsoo looks around the bus. Earlier when he saw the bus outside, he thought it was humongous. Sleek and expensive looking. When he got inside, he’s sure it can house approximately a hundred people. Yet, class 2-A was only composed of thirty persons so it was really spacious for them. Besides, it’s not the common and ordinary bus. Its interior resembles business class plane rides. All including the adequate air conditioner and cushioned reclining seats. The royals don’t know how but the council managed to pull these all off but they did.

Kyungsoo looks over the window while putting his airpods on. His eyes follow the raindrops as they fall to the ground when he suddenly sensed that someone dropped on his side. He turns to see who that is but he is greeted by a goofy grin.

“The hell are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks the red-haired boy.

Chanyeol puts down his sports bag under his feet while he let his backpack rest on his lap. His hair was obviously wet under his black snapback and his denim pants as well, he must’ve ran in the rain. Good thing the latter was wearing a waterproof jacket or else he’d be already soaked to the bone.

“I’m late! My bus already left!” Chanyeol says, sounding betrayed.

“Are you really an athlete?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “Aren’t you supposed to be strict and wise with your time?”

“Don’t attack me right now, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says, busy drying his hair using a hand towel.

“Tsk. Loser.” Kyungsoo made a face at him before leaning his head on the backrest and closing his eyes for a rest.

*

When they arrived at the camping site, the rain already subsided but its traces were still visible. The ground was incredibly soft, almost turning into a mud, and the trees around them were glistening with rain water. It was such a shame. It could have been a great feeling, with all the sunshine and nature but the unexpected morning rain wiped it all away. The earthy smell hangs in the air as the students gathered in front of the camping site.

Kyungsoo lined in together with his classmates. Chanyeol already left him the moment they stepped out of the bus to join his own class. Kyungsoo was all alone, his errand boy was apparently not with him because on this trip, royals and averages were literally separated.

He already anticipated it. Judging from the buses the council provided, anyone can already tell. While the royals rode the enormous and comfortable buses, the averages have to deal with tiny and cramped old-fashioned buses.

The camping facilitators announced that their activities for today were canceled and advised to just stay inside the respective cabins for safety measures. That only applies for royals since the averages will stay on a tent, by twos, but they are only allowed to set up at night so they will most probably just wander around the camping site while the royals take a nap on their well-ventilated cabins.

Kyungsoo’s cabin was made out of Mahogany. Furnished and shiny with varnished. There was no air conditioner but it was not that hot. In fact, it’s warm and cozy. It’s also neat and clean. It smelled woods and moss but the ambiance is nice. Though the cabin was strangely spacious for one person, Kyungsoo was fine with it.

He started unpacking his things, mostly a few shirts, pants, and boxers. His toiletries, to-go things, and five tubes of mosquito repellent. He also brought some books for his own entertainment, 1993 was one of them that he still hasn't managed to finish.

*

When dusk came, Kyungsoo decided to go out. The rain completely stopped hours ago so he hoped to see a sunset outside.

He didn’t actually left his cabin. Being in the balcony is enough for him to see the surroundings clearly. Kyungsoo is a little euphoric because there’s really a sunset. The sky was painted indigo and orange. While the sun was bright and blinding, it gets into a darker shade the further it sinks down the mountains. The scenery goes well with the brown and green nature.

It’s getting pretty dark, and Kyungsoo can see some averages already started setting up their tents. Royals’ cabins were located uphill, while the flat surface was reserved for the averages.

Kyungsoo squints his eyes as he recognized a pair. That particular blond hair stands out even in a crowd. Then he raised an eyebrow when he realized that Sehun and Jongin were ‘tentmates’.

Sehun and Jongin were oblivious to their surroundings. They’re busy assembling their tent which is quite difficult and complex. And Kyungsoo just leaned on the cabin terrace, gawking at them. He looks like a large farm owner looking over his workers on the field, waiting for them to make a wrong move so he can fire them in an instant.

Then he saw how the two got playful with each other. Playing tags while holding the iron rods for the tent. Eventually, Jongin got tired so he lied down on the grass, Sehun does the same. Shoulders bumping with each other while both giggling. Wow, sweet. Kyungsoo could vomit.

Kyungsoo was about tear his gaze away from them when Jongin did something that made him cringe with disgust. _Did Jongin just kissed Sehun’s cheek? Right in front of my salad?!_

_How to unsee?!_

Kyungsoo felt annoyed all of a sudden, and he is getting more annoyed for feeling annoyed just because he saw those two. If that even makes sense.

He likes to get rid of the negative feeling he’s currently in so went in to his cabin and busied himself with books. As he was just getting immerse to his second batch of book, he heard banging knocks and Chanyeol’s loud and irritating voice coming out from his door.

Turns out, Chanyeol was calling him for dinner time. But since he doesn’t have an appetite plus he’s not comfortable to whatever food the council prepared, so he declined.

“Okay!” Chanyeol’s voice booms out. “But I’ll come again later, let’s have some s’mores around a bonfire.”

“No way!”

“Yes way!!!”

And with that, Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol’s retreating footsteps.

*

Kyungsoo didn’t track the time but he’s guessing more or less three hours had already passed since dinner time. He nearly finished all the books he brought in just one sitting so he decided to call it day to spare some books for the next day.

He did some quick stretch before diving into his bed. He buried his face on his feather pillows and hides his whole body under his comforter. Then he’s just about to drift to his dreamland when knocks from his door made him open his eyes.

“Go away, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo grunted. “I’m not gonna be on your stupid bonfire and s’mores party.”

The knocks continued.

“It’s Sehun.” Says by a low voice.

Kyungsoo sat up surprisingly fast. Confusion was evident on his face while his hands fisted on his bedsheet. When Sehun continues to knock nonstop, the royal opened the door violently.

“What?” He coldly fires.

Sehun was standing straight, clad in faded jeans and cotton tee shirt with his white sneakers, really looking like a boy next door. Kyungsoo sarcastically looks at him, still holding the door and ready to slam it close at Sehun’s face any minute.

“I didn’t saw you in the dining hall.” Sehun says. “Have you eaten?”

“Why do you care?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms while sporting a bitch face.

“I just do.” Sehun utters directly.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo nodded, his face was blank but he still pulled off a mocking expression. “Now, get lost.”

“You should eat. I’ll cook… for you.”

Kyungsoo unconsciously slides his hand off the door. Sehun noticed that Kyungsoo looks red, he assumes the royal was getting mad.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“The hell are you saying sorry about?” Kyungsoo’s voice thundered as he slammed the door shut.

Sehun involuntarily closed his eyes with that and when he opened them, Kyungsoo was no longer in front of him. Sehun lets out a tight-lipped smile.

“Are you gonna stand there forever?”

Sehun jumps and looks over his shoulder. His smile immediately changed into a cheery one. Kyungsoo was already walking ahead, on his way to the dining hall.

*

Kyungsoo only watched Sehun as the latter chops the ingredients and pre-heat the stove. He was wearing a striped-orange apron with tangerine shaped pockets. He looks manly yet cute at the same time, Kyungsoo shoos the thought away as immediately as it occurred to him.

Sehun finished cooking after twenty minutes, and he presented his dishes to Kyungsoo with a disclaimer.

“I’m not good as my mom, but I tried. Eat up!” Sehun smiled widely and genuinely.

Kyungsoo didn’t say a word. He just simply picked up his spoon and ate his dinner quietly.

*

It’s almost midnight when Kyungsoo found Chanyeol somewhere in the woods. It’s not hard finding him since the latter made a really big bonfire. Chanyeol was sitting on a log, and Kyungsoo sat beside him.

As soon as he settled down, others distanced themselves to him. Giving him and Chanyeol some privacy and space. Of course, they knew better than to linger around Kyungsoo.

“Oh, you’re here?” Chanyeol shouted in glee. His eyes almost turning into star shapes. “You want some?”

He offered Kyungsoo skewered marshmallows and the latter accepted one. Kyungsoo imitated how Chanyeol puts the marshmallows over the flame and as it melts, Kyungsoo brought them to his mouth.

“Delicious, right? Right?” Chanyeol asks, his eyebrows going up and down.

Kyungsoo only nodded. “This is not s’mores.”

“Yeah. Damn, I forgot my chocolates and biscuits!” Chanyeol laughed out his embarrassment.

They stayed quiet for a moment. Just the crickets, burning woods, and flames as their sound. No, that’s a lie actually. Chanyeol never stops talking but Kyungsoo can’t hear him. He's too focused on his own thoughts. Until Chanyeol gives him another piece of skewered marshmallow. Kyungsoo eats daintily, then he suddenly stops and just stares at the flames.

“I think I… like someone.” Kyungsoo mumbles, he almost sounded like he’s talking to himself and not to Chanyeol. Like the realization that he actually likes someone was hitting him just now.

Chanyeol choked on his marshmallow. “W-what?”

Kyungsoo shoots him deadly glare.

“I don’t know why of all people, I chose to tell _you_ this.” Kyungsoo gripped his roasting stick. “But yeah. I finally admitted it.”

Chanyeol’s mouth was wide open, he looks at Kyungsoo as if he was an UFO. He blinks a few times, skewered marshmallows on his hand already forgotten.

“You like someone? You, Do Kyungsoo??” Chanyeol rambles, completely astonished. “Are you serious?!”

“You made it sound like I’m not allowed?” Kyungsoo pinched Chanyeol’s thigh, and as expected, the latter groaned exaggeratedly.

Chanyeol reached out to his thigh, rubbing it using his thumb while warily looking at Kyungsoo. He was pouting like a hurt puppy as well.

“You’re pretending to be surprised.” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grins instantly. Now biting his marshmallows once again.

“Sehun, right?”

Kyungsoo nearly fell from his seat. _H-how… how did he know?_

Chanyeol laughs when he saw Kyungsoo’s reaction. “You’re quick to tell if I’m acting or not but it took you this long to admit?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He denied it to himself several times. He keeps telling himself that he’s just curious because he is Junmyeon’s brother, but as the time goes by, that doesn’t appear to be the case.

When Sehun walked up to his door earlier to offer a dinner, when Sehun made him a homemade _gimbap_ and tofu stew, Kyungsoo lost it. Sehun took care of him despite his hostility and rudeness. He felt like he melted right then and there. That he completely fell for Sehun. That it finally registered to him, on his brain.

And he felt something warm on his heart. Followed by a little squeeze.

It’s too much. An overwhelming feeling Kyungsoo has never felt before. And he thinks he couldn’t contain it anymore. That he needed to tell someone because if doesn’t, he might cry himself to sleep.

Because it hurts. It hurts to love someone like that.

“Why’d you look so hurt if haven’t started yet?” Chanyeol asks.

“How did you know Sehun?” Kyungsoo answers with another question, putting his last piece of skewer on the flames.

“C’mon, man. We’re both in Sports department.” The red-haired says, like it’s a no brainer. “And don’t give me that royal-averages shit because we don’t do that there. That’s what true sports is. Ability, perseverance, fairness and camaraderie.”

“Tss. Why are you suddenly preaching?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol taps his shoulder once. “Don’t change the subject. Answer my question.”

Kyungsoo stares at his roasting stick. The smell of burnt marshmallows wafted in the air. Its sweet and indulgent scent brings Kyungsoo a weak smile.

“Beause I can’t like him. I-I have to stop myself because there’s a big possibility I’ll just hurt him.” Kyungsoo muttered through his breath. “And he doesn’t seem to like me romantically so…”

*

The next day was uneventful for Kyungsoo.

For other students it may be a worthy trip, but Kyungsoo just did the activities passively and without energy.

When night came once again, the council held an event. Just some fun for the students since it’s their last day. It’s a mini festival-like in the center of the forest. There were paper lanterns hung around the trees and food stalls were set up. Kyungsoo went along, even if it’s such a pain in the ass for him. He’d rather go out and be within a noisy crowd than drown himself thinking about his feelings for that blond average.

And just speaking of the devil, Sehun appeared on his sight. He was still a few meters away and still hasn’t seen Kyungsoo. The average really sticks out in the crowd, with that hair and height. Kyungsoo turned away to avoid running into him.

He blends in with the crowd. Just a few more pushes and stomps on his feet, he finally ended up somewhere. He looks around, and he saw that some students were hovering around something. He walks near them to see what it is.

_Oh. A freedom wall._

Kyungsoo just stood there, watching them as they put their own sticky notes on the board provided. He also read some. There were wishes, messages, and love confessions. What a silly thing, Kyungsoo shakes his head.

*

Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongdae decided to stroll around the festival. It’s been a tough trip for them, averages, so they just want to take this opportunity to finally enjoy their supposed ‘recreational activity’.

“Let’s buy some _dango._ The grilled one!” Jongdae suggested.

“Pay for yourselves. I’m on a tight budget!” Baekhyun yells, hugging his two friends in the waist, Sehun on his left and Jongdae on the right.

Sehun ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “I’ll buy.”

“Really?” Jongdae and Baekhyun beamed.

“Hmm. Mom gave me some allowance.” Sehun explains. “Just wait here ‘kay? Don’t go off without me!”

“Sehunnie, you’re the best in the world!!!”

Then Sehun jogs to find the stall that sells dango. As he was looking around, he spots Kyungsoo. Though he can’t see his face, Sehun was sure it was Kyungsoo.

The latter was already walking away so Sehun decided not to bother him. Besides, he doesn’t to get on Kyungsoo’s bad side any further. Nonetheless, he got curious on what Kyungsoo did there so went to see.

“You wanna write?” The student in charge for that stall offered him a tiny piece of paper, Sehun just absentmindedly accepted.

He stared at the whole freedom wall, finding Kyungsoo’s handwriting.

And just as the fireworks started to reanimate the dark sky, Sehun’s eyes dropped on the purple-colored sticky note containing Kyungsoo’s neat capital letters.

BLACK-HAIRED SEHUN LOOKS BEST


	12. Chapter 12

It took Sehun three days to wait for his order to be delivered. Right after their camping trip, he spent his weekend going through every online shop available just to find a blackening shampoo.

He doesn’t have the leisure time to go and buy from a physical store as his schedule was hectic. From his early morning training, academics, and another painful badminton training right after his classes to helping his mom’s restaurant. Sure, he can just ask his mom to buy it in his instead but Sehun can’t trust it to his mom because there’s a big probability she might not get the right thing.

So yeah, after three days, Sehun’s blackening shampoo finally arrived. It came up with some dyeing tools like gloves, plastic bowl, and 2-in-1 brush and comb.

“It hasn’t been a month and you’re already dyeing your hair back to black.” His mom says. “I thought you’re gonna have this hair for months?”

“A sudden change of mind.” Sehun simply answered.

Sehun’s mom raises her eyebrow, like she's not buying his son's excuse, while putting on the disposable gloves. She’ll be helping Sehun to dye his hair black since Sehun can’t reach some surfaces of his hair.

*

When Sehun was walking along the pathway of the school grounds, he met up with his friends.

“Oho!” Baekhyun takes out his lollipop from his mouth to talk to Sehun. “Why am I seeing Levi Ackerman here?”

Sehun chuckles and pretends to smack Baekhyun. “Shut up.”

“Yah, seriously. You look like a living Levi from that anime Attack on Titan.” Jongdae butts in. “Which salon?”

“As if I have money for salons.” Sehun ruffles his own hair while sharing a laugh with his friends. “Ah, Baekhyun. Good thing I ran into you.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Why? What business do you have with me, Mr. Sehun?”

Sehun snickered at Baekhyun’s teasing voice, then he talks casually right after. “Have you seen Kyungsoo?”

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae creased their foreheads.

“What?” Baekhyun asks. “Why are you looking for him?”

“Yah. Sehun!” Jongdae says, sounding concerned. “Are you playing a dangerous game?”

Sehun didn’t answer them, he only shook his head once.

Baekhyun lets out huff. “Anyways, he’s in the library. Do be careful, okay?”

Sehun smiled at his friends and waves them goodbye.

*

Kyungsoo stays on the mini library during his breaks, with all his school stuffs. Airpods on his ears, pen on his hand, and notebook on his desk.

Their examination week is getting near and Kyungsoo is one of those students who get nightmares out of anxiety for not studying, so here he is, drowning himself with his pile of textbooks and work sheets.

Kyungsoo was in the middle of organizing his notes when he heard a soft but firm knocks. He looks up just to see Sehun peeking from the entrance. The royal didn’t show any expression nor emotion, he just went back on what he’s doing.

Sehun enters the mini library without hesitation but he stealthily approaches the royal’s desk. Kyungsoo made himself busy by flipping and scanning his notes, not minding Sehun who is obviously coming for him.

Sehun takes a look at the smaller’s desk. His textbooks were opened and scattered in front of him, like he’s going through all of them at the same time. Sehun can’t help but to be amazed. Kyungsoo’s notes were pretty neat and easy to understand. He kept all his ballpens and pencils in one place, and when Baekhyun says that his boss has all sorts of school supplies, he wasn’t kidding.

Kyungsoo has black mesh pencil case and Sehun can see clearly what’s inside. There were lots of stuff like mini puncher, different kind of tapes, stationaries, glue, stapler and no. 10 staples, sharpener, scissors, and etc.

“Can I sit with you?” Sehun finally spoke after scanning what the royal is doing.

Kyungsoo picks up his highlighter and Biology textbook. He studies the introduction for a while, and Sehun remained standing beside his desk. So Kyungsoo finally looks up, his eyes in intense black and stern.

“Can’t you see the other tables around? They’re available.” The royal says as a matter of factly.

With that, Sehun leaves his side so Kyungsoo gets back on studying. He thought Sehun probably sat on the table few meters away from him but he was forced to look up once more when the latter approached him again, now carrying a table and a chair. Sehun connected the table he brought to Kyungsoo’s desk. He positioned his chair literally next to the smaller’s chair then he sat down.

Wow. Kyungsoo has no words.

“I want to sit next to you.” Sehun explains.

Kyungsoo didn’t react. He chose to give his attention to his studies and ignore the taller. Meanwhile, Sehun decided to play with Kyungsoo’s stack of multicolored post-it notes. Then he borrowed one of the smaller’s gel tech pens and started to draw some unidentifiable objects.

“You should study instead of pestering me.” Kyungsoo bluntly uttered, still reading his Biology book.

Sehun stops drawing and he immediately turns to Kyungsoo who is, on the other hand, not sparing him a glance.

“Do you want to study together?” Sehun suggested.

The royal closed his textbook in a snap then looks at Sehun, still not saying a word but his face’s expression was ‘ _What the hell are you talking about?!’_

Instead of saying something, Sehun drags one of Kyungsoo’s notebooks to his desk. As he opened it, he was greeted by the royal’s well-written notes and a little smile appeared on his face. Kyungsoo’s handwriting was so neat and organized.

The subject Sehun had opened was Chemistry and he saw that Kyungsoo stopped at problem solving. There were ten problems written on the notebook and Kyungsoo only solved seven. Sehun borrowed something from Kyungsoo again, this time it’s a no. 2 pencil and scratch paper. Then he started solving the problems Kyungsoo stopped answering.

After answering all the remaining problems, Sehun discussed it with Kyungsoo including the ones the royal had solved as well. Kyungsoo puts down his airpods and entertained it. He shared his insights and acknowledged the different formulas and methods Sehun used. Without knowing, Kyungsoo slowly gets civil with the average. No more hostility and icy glares.

They answered more sample problems from the textbook and proceeded to another subject afterwards. Both of them are analyzing a graph from Kyungsoo’s Physics textbook.

“No, but look at this angle.” Kyungsoo says, indicating a point near the graph’s curve using his mechanical pencil.

“Hmm,” Sehun looks at what the smaller was pointing when the two of them got startled by a sudden sound.

Kyungsoo opens his bag to dig for his cellphone because he knew that was the ringtone he set for home calls. He excused himself to Sehun and answered the call.

“Hello? Who’s calling?” Kyungsoo asks, he’s certain it’s only either his dad or their helpers.

The royal heard a soft chuckle from the other line and his heart immediately beats fast with excitement. A faint expectant smile forms on his face.

“Hyung?!” He gleefully says, suddenly unaware of his surrounding. The only thing he can think of right now is going home.

“Kyungsoo-ah,” His brother mumbled. “How long are you gonna make your presents wait?”

What his brother don’t know was that Kyungsoo already dumped all his stuffs to his bag the moment he knew his brother was home.

“My Minseok-hyung was home.” Kyungsoo informed when he remembered he was with someone. “I need to go.”

*

Kyungsoo welcomed his brother with a warm hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re going home?” Kyungsoo pouted.

“Surprise!!!” Minseok laughed while escorting his little brother to his own room.

As they get there, Kyungsoo noticed that his brother bought a lot of things. From bags of chocolates down a quite number of designer clothes and some other unnecessary stuffs he won't probably use or even touch.

“How’s London?” He asks after looking through every paper bag.

Kyungsoo glances at his brother who was still wearing his airport clothes. A red leather bucket hat and brown long coat. After years of residing in United Kingdom, his brother somehow managed to blend in with his brunette colored hair and adapted accent.

“Well, still cold and grey.” Minseok shrugged.

The younger slides to his bed, hugging all his fluffy pillows at all once. Minseok joins him, stealing one pillow out of Kyungsoo’s grip.

“Where's Dad, by the way?” Kyungsoo asks.

“He told me he’ll join us later at dinner.” Minseok stated and Kyungsoo nods. “Wanna go shopping? We still have time before dinner.

“Ugh. No!” Kyungsoo opposed, burying his face on his pillows.

“Then let’s just catch up. What’s up?” Minseok tries to remove the pillows surrounding his younger brother. “Tell me something!”

Kyungsoo groaned.

“Oh, c’mon. What about school? Did you gain any friends? Crush?” Minseok nags. “Or… did you get yourself a boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo finally removes the pillow covering his face. “You know what? Let’s just go and do that shopping.”

The younger gets up and enters his walk-in closet to change clothes while his brother only cackled.

*

The next morning, Minseok was still clinging to Kyungsoo like a glue and the latter never complained. It’s the only thing Kyungsoo will never ever complain about, being with his family.

His mother died after giving birth to him that’s why he never got the chance to experience motherly love, but his dad and brother filled those spaces. His family alone makes him complete and contented.

Whenever he’s with his dad and brother, that’s the only time he shows his true color. His sweet and warm side. Even his weak and vulnerable side. He’s also the happiest because he gets to be carefree and true to himself. Without restrictions and the feeling of being afraid to be judged. He whines, laughs out loud, acts cute and many more other things he never showed to public.

In fact, he gets really childish and spoiled around his dad and brother. Besides, he’s the youngest member after all. Then something he read from _1993_ crosses his mind for a second.

_Home is where you act the worst but love the most._

“What’s our agenda for today?” Minseok slings an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t have an itinerary.” Kyungsoo shakes his head then faces his brother. “What do you have in mind?”

Minseok then smiles, a little suspicious.

*

“Wow. Really, Minseok-hyung?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Minseok lets out a hearty laugh. “What? You love baking!”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply because it’s true. Baking is his second hobby, reading is obviously the first. He just didn’t see it coming that they’ll be baking today when he expected that they’ll have some outdoor trip, an out of town get away perhaps. Yet his brother brought him in their kitchen instead, saying that baking is what he wants to do.

When they were mixing the dry ingredients, in which Minseok was not doing it right, the latter dropped the bomb.

“I’ll only stay for the weekend.” Minseok proclaimed.

“What?!” Kyungsoo drops his metallic whisk on the mixing bowl. “That fast?”

“Uh-huh, and you don’t get to say on this.” Minseok jokingly punches his younger brother’s arm. “Remember you were the one who backed out on your Europe trip? We already agreed and planned it for months but you canceled on the last minute!”

“Tss.” Kyungsoo chuckles a little as he picks up his whisk again.

“What is it, huh? What did you do here during your school break?” The older narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You won’t even share a hot cup of chocolate with me so I suppose it’s more important than me?”

“No, hyung. Stop it.” Kyungsoo giggles this time, finding his brother funny.

“Did you, perhaps, spend it with your boyfriend?” Minseok continues to tease his dongsaeng.

Kyungsoo almost chokes on his own saliva. “Excuse me? I don’t have a boyfriend!”

Minseok loudly cackles, amusement was in his eyes as he stares at his younger brother. Kyungsoo’s ears were tomato red and his cheeks are faintly blushing. The older can’t help but to be awed.

*

It was already five in the afternoon when Kyungsoo got the chance to stretch his back. He can’t believe that he didn’t do anything than baking for the whole day. He and Minseok most probably made every pastry that had existed. They have chiffon cakes, fondant cake, brownies, cheesecakes, fat-free cookies, muffin, red velvet cupcakes and so on, but to be frank, Kyungsoo did almost all the work since his hyung was a mess in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo would only playfully complain about it but he seriously appreciates his hyung’s effort to make time for him. Honestly, Minseok is not really fit for baking or even cooking, he’s more into golfing, fencing, and equestrian. That’s why Kyungsoo was grateful to his older brother for spending some quality time with him.

So, Kyungsoo thinks of something he can give to his hyung that can be brought back to London. When he makes up his mind at last, he gathered another batch of baking ingredients.

Because Kyungsoo decided to bake vanilla cupcakes for Minseok… and Sehun.


	13. Chapter 13

It was still early in the Monday morning. A kind of warm but breezy morning. The plants and trees were getting livelier as the spring season comes.

Kyungsoo enters their school building, careful not to drop the box of cupcakes he’s holding. Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. Of course because class is still two hours away. Every student must be still sleeping. The sun wasn’t up yet but it’s not that dark anymore. And yes, Kyungsoo is _that_ early.

His Minseok-hyung’s flight was at this time, and Kyungsoo is hundred percent sure that he might not see his hyung for a couple of months again so he hitched to at least spend a little more time with him.

But seriously, who is he kidding?

The school was practically empty. Only the varsities and cheerleading squad who have trainings would be here at this time. Kyungsoo knew that, that’s why he purposely went to school ahead of their class schedule. Because he’s really determined to give the cupcakes to Sehun.

Just yesterday, he’s kinda feeling excited about it but right now that he is already here, he felt silly. His gaze dropped on the box he’s firmly holding, the stark white carton matching with a baby blue ribbon. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, he’s suddenly chickening out.

He stopped walking then turned around. With a fast pace, he exits the school building, now holding the box with only one hand. He used his free hand to fish his phone inside his pocket, planning to text his driver to come and pick him up.

Kyungsoo thinks he can’t stay in school because someone might see him, and that would only spread gossips. So, he would just go home for a while then come back later after an hour like nothing happened.

The royal can almost see the school gates, where he is headed, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of Sehun. His pale skin glistening with sweat while running around the oval with his sports attire.

Kyungsoo wants to curse himself because he just realized that he halted to stare at the average unconsciously. As the sun started to rise, a smile appeared on Sehun’s face. Not intended for Kyungsoo, but for the average’s company, Jongin, who caught up with him on their morning laps.

While they are running elbow to elbow, that’s when Kyungsoo noticed that they’re both wearing the same thing. The same plain white cotton T-shirt and dri-fit shorts.

Kyungsoo’s heart aches a little. He doesn’t want to feel this way, but he does. Heck, everyone knew his pride was higher than anything else. That even to himself, he won’t admit something that can taint his ego but this one… this one he can hide to others but not to himself.

He just can’t quite accept it. He’s way higher and far superior than Sehun in everything, in every way possible. He’s unable to be reached and left untouched, but why does Kyungsoo feels like Sehun is the one farther away? Like he has no any means to reach him. That it is impossible for him to enter Sehun’s life.

_To love is to be human._ That freaking book says.

Kyungsoo refused to acknowledge that but deep inside, he already agreed. Regardless the society status and everything else, love is boundless and limitless. Just when you thought you’re incapable of loving or liking someone, just when you thought you’re in control of your own emotions and cannot be swayed, that bizarre thing called love will prove you wrong.

He glanced at his box of cupcakes once again, and decided that seeing Sehun getting mushy with another person won’t stop him from giving these darn cupcakes. His dad didn’t raise a coward. Kyungsoo just can’t give up that easily. It’s not his thing, to surrender even without putting up a good fight.

Kyungsoo is not sure if Sehun and Jongin has really something going on between them, and he’s not the type to conclude that fast but the two obviously shares a different bond. It’s not the kind of bond the royal usually see whenever Sehun was with Jongdae and Baekhyun. If that happens to be the situation, Kyungsoo would respect it, he’s not that desperate, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get the right to confess… or at least give Sehun something he wants to give to him.

If Sehun rejects the cupcakes, it would surely hurt as hell. He might not function well for the rest of the day, or even tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. He might stay up all night, staring into empty spaces while asking himself what had gone wrong. And just thinking about that doesn’t sit right with Kyungsoo. He’s already feeling embarrassed.

Some may think he’s overreacting, but someone like Kyungsoo who’s been pampered his whole life. Who never experienced rejection even for once, it’s a big thing. But on the bright side, Kyungsoo, at least, won’t be left with regret. He wouldn’t be thinking about the ‘what could have beens’ if he didn’t try.

So, he started to trode straight to the oval. As he was just getting nearer, someone blocked his path. An expensive scent filled his nose, and only with that, he already identified who it was. Kyungsoo looks up to see the student council president’s face.

Junmyeon’s eyes looked tired and puffy. His shoulders were slumped, and he appears to have lack of energy.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo’s forehead creases.

Junmyeon shakes his head dismissively and leaned his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder instead. The younger didn’t expect him to be here at this ungodly hour, but maybe the student council president had some pending work to do.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks, slightly tapping Junmyeon’s back who looks like he’s not into his usual self today.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Junmyeon asks back.

Kyungsoo only pursed his lip and decided not to answer. Then there goes their comfortable silence once again. The sun was finally up in the sky, showering the earth with its soft sunrays. Some students were already at school, Kyungsoo didn’t notice the time. It only occurred to him now that he really stood there for a long time.

“My family is a mess.” Junmyeon whispered. “But you know it already, right? That during party gatherings we act like the perfect family and everyone would be jealous about it, but the truth is, we cannot be really called as a family.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say any word. What Junmyeon needs right isn’t an adviser but a listener. Sometimes, it’s all a sad person needs. Someone who can listen to them, someone who can hear them out.

“These days, it’s getting worse. If they can’t stand each other anymore, why can’t they just separate? Get a divorce!” Junmyeon croaked, his grip on Kyungsoo getting tighter. “Why care about what the people will fucking say? We’re just a bunch of hypocrites.”

This time, Kyungsoo was the one who held the older. “Don’t cry. You’re better than your parents. You’re stronger than that.”

Yet, Junmyeon’s shoulders slightly shook and he buries his face on the younger’s shoulder. Kyungsoo lets him.

He’s late to realize that the athletes’ training already ended. When he caught a glimpse of them through Junmyeon’s shoulder, some are already leaving the oval.

And Sehun was one of them.

The average had already changed, now wearing a matcha colored tee and a white face towel hangs over his nape. He puts the sling of his gym bag to his shoulder and he was ready to leave when his eyes landed on Kyungsoo. The royal’s eyes widen, and so as Sehun.

The average stumbled back a bit, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo. He looks stunned. Like he’d seen something he shouldn’t.

But then, after blinking an eye, Sehun’s expression went back to normal. He barely nodded at Kyungsoo once and walked away. The royal can only follow him with his eyes. He’s still stuck with Junmyeon, in which he can’t leave alone.

Kyungsoo completely hugs Junmyeon. Not because the latter needs it, but because he, himself, is looking for one. His cupcakes just got wasted.

*

Days went by quickly. Kyungsoo didn’t even notice it. Now that their examination week was done, he’s got a lot of free time. Meaning, more books to read. Not his textbooks but the general fictions and Sci-fi that he personally liked.

So when Baekhyun opened Kyungsoo’s locker, his jaw dropped. Sets of newly purchased books greeted him, still sealed and untouched.

“This is so incredible!” Baekhyun murmurs to himself as his hand caresses the books.

He looks over his shoulder, where his boss is standing and waiting for him to get all the books.

“How did you managed to get all of these?” The errand boys asks, very much delighted. As if those were his own books to read. “These are limited edition and signed!”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Some were sent by my brother and the others, I just personally bought.”

“Gods, how to be you?” Baekhyun jokes as he was now putting the books on his arms.

_You wouldn’t want to be me._ Kyungsoo answers on his mind.

“Hurry. I need to at least finish a trilogy today.” He says instead.

When they were walking their way to the mini library, Sehun and Jongdae appeared on sight. Kyungsoo involuntarily clicks his tongue. He's not interacting much with the average anymore. No more brief conversations in the hallway and no more home-cooked meals from Senshine Ramen House. Funny how that only happened when Sehun stopped reaching out first.

Kyungsoo cannot really refer it as a cold shoulder since Sehun was still acknowledging his presence. Whenever they pass by each other in the hallways, the average will give him a little smile. Then after that, Sehun will look away and continue walking. That’s that.

Kyungsoo tries to shoo his thoughts away by opening his book. The fresh smell of his newly opened book calmed his nerves. One of the reasons why Kyungsoo loves books, he gets to shut down everything. It is his greatest diversion.

But maybe not today. Five minutes had already passed but the royal is still in the first page. He's reading but it's not registering to him. Nothing really comes to his mind. Defeated, he frustratedly closed the book.

“Byun…” Kyungsoo calls, he thinks it’s the first he ever called his bodyguard through his name. “Do you know where Sehun is right now?”

In an instant, Baekhyun dropped the book he's reading. His mouth in the perfect shape of O.

“Why are you asking about him?” Baekhyun was in disbelief. “Oh my gods! Why are you both asking about where is each other? What is happening to the world?” He exclaimed the last sentence.

Kyungsoo refused to answer. Besides, he appears like he’s not even looking for an answer, that he’s regretting asking that question. Baekhyun sighed and glanced at his hand-me-down wristwatch.

“By this time, he certainly in the badminton court.”

*

The outdoor badminton court of their school was large enough to be divided into two. Royals’ court on the right side and average on the opposite. Kyungsoo scans the whole area then he can’t help but to criticize. He’s getting sick of seeing this every single day.

The way the right side court has a polished hardwood floor while the averages only have that shitty rough cement where they can undoubtly injure themselves if ever they fall or slip was just so freaking low and dumb.

Kyungsoo went over to the left side. Not giving anyone a glance. And just like what he exactly expected, the royals were weirdly looking at him. As if he cares. He’s got that ‘i-don’t-give-a-fuck’ energy.

The person he intentionally went for isn’t hard to find. Kyungsoo would only look at the averages’ court and he can easily be spotted.

Sehun’s hair was longer than before, and it sticks to his forehead because he was sweaty from practice. Kyungsoo didn’t call for his attention, he just silently sat and watched on the bleachers as Sehun was swinging his badminton racket nonstop.

When their badminton coach signaled a water break, that’s the time Sehun looks straight at where Kyungsoo is. _Oh, so he knew I’m here._

Kyungsoo’s expression was neutral like always. Well, the truth is, his heart was erratic but he’s just really exceptionally magnificent at suppressing his emotions, hiding them into his resting bitch face.

Sehun wouldn’t talk to him, he’s sure of it. And that prediction was affirmed when Jongin went to Sehun’s side, smiling disgustingly sweet. Kyungsoo only stared, not planning on making any actions as of the moment.

“Mr. Do!” The badminton coach came running to him. “Are you finally going to sign up in our club?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head while crossing his legs, creating a nice poise.

“No.” He declared.

“Then what brought you here?”

Kyungsoo didn’t like the way the coach talks to him. He sounded as if he’s striking a conversation with a friend, but the royal still answered nonetheless.

“I’ll have a word with a varsity player of yours. Sehun Oh.” He replied, and he doesn’t mean to but he ended up sounding like Sehun owed him something.

The coach’s face went twice paler. Kyungsoo immediately got what it means. That never-ending thing between royals and averages. He would bet his entire wealth that the coach is now thinking one of his athletes is in danger.

“May I ask why?” The coach stammered.

“With all due respect, sir, but I think that’s none of your concern.” Kyungsoo said with finality. Making it obvious in his tone that he doesn’t wanna talk anymore.

“Oh.” The coach nodded.

Kyungsoo thought the coach will go away and leave him alone but he was caught off guard when the coach shouted Sehun’s name, calling him over. His eyes went wide and he almost fidgets. He contemplates whether to run away or stop the coach from calling the average but what’s done is done. Sehun was already jogging towards them.

Sehun stopped at where his coach first then discussed something. The royal can’t hear their conversation but it seemed like the coach was giving him warning and reminders. Then, the taller finally walks his way to Kyungsoo. 

“’Sup?” Sehun greets, taking a seat beside the smaller. “Coach said you have something to tell me?”

The royal fisted his hands inside his pockets as he shuts his eyes tightly for a second. He doesn’t actually know what to say to Sehun. He just freaking impulsively went here without thinking anything in particular, and now he felt like he’s doomed.

Kyungsoo can’t just confess his feelings here, right? So odd and untimely.

When Kyungsoo still hasn’t said anything, the taller stands up. “I guess, coach misheard.”

That probably alarmed the shit out of Kyungsoo because the royal suddenly spewed out nonsense things. Yikes, so unlikely of him.

“You’re good at cooking, aren’t you? Teach me how to cook.” The royal blurted out, he’s already panicking inside but he tried to appear calm, and he effortlessly succeeded.

Sehun stopped from leaving. “Why?”

“It’s Junmyeon birthday next week.” Kyungsoo reasoned. “I want to make him some seaweed soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, i stayed up all night just to finish this chapter (gee), so i hope you like it. ^^ 
> 
> comment down your thoughts, i love reading them!!


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a long time since Sehun last went over to a friend’s house. If he remembered it right, it was when he’s still in middle school. Now, he got caught up with his sports and academics so he doesn’t have the leisure time to join his friends on a sleepover and movie marathons.

Sehun looks up to the tall and automatic gate when it was opened. Then an enormously large landscape greeted his eyes. Followed by an ivory colored house – no, scratch that. Can Sehun really call it a house? He doesn’t think so.

It’s too extravagant for _just_ a house and it is the first time Sehun has actually seen and entered a house– mansion like this, except for his father’s own house in which he was only allowed on backyard and dirty kitchen as he’s restricted to go in the main house. Sehun’s eyes travelled all around the place, then he finally drops his gaze to the owner of the house.

Now, he can’t really say it like he went over to a _friend’_ s house because Kyungsoo is not his friend. And he doesn’t want to be friends with him. So he just settled on labeling them as acquaintances for his reason that they’re not totally strangers.

“Where’s Dad?” He heard Kyungsoo asked one of their househelps.

Sehun was surprised by the way the royal addresses them with such politeness. Kyungsoo talks to them in a proper manner, using a soft voice. It’s like he became a completely another person the moment he entered their mansion.

“In the study room, sir.” The househelp bowed then excused herself.

Then Kyungsoo turns to him, not smiling but his facial expression really turned softer. Sehun licks his lip before raising his eyebrow as a sign of asking a ‘what’.

“Dad’s busy so you don’t get to meet him today.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Let’s just go to the kitchen and get started.”

Sehun nodded but the smaller already walked away, so he just followed him. He’s guessing they’re on their way to the kitchen since that’s what Kyungsoo just declared.

When they finally get there, Sehun thinks he lost his jaw somewhere. He’s certain that the entire kitchen is bigger that his own house. It was so huge that Sehun has to question himself about why did Kyungsoo ever agreed to eat on their tiny restaurant when he have this place?

The ramen restaurant is completely nothing compared to Kyungsoo’s rich ass kitchen. Or to be precise, the restaurant doesn’t even have the right to be compared to this.

“You can sit over here.” Kyungsoo points out the high chair placed in front of the kitchen island, where the royal currently is. “I bet you’re a little tired from the long walk.”

Then, Sehun almost breaks a sweat again when he remembered how he really got in the mansion. Sure, Kyungsoo offered him some nice ride with his expensive sleek black car but when they reached the gate, the royal suddenly told the driver to stop the car.

He can already see the house, but if he’s guessing it right, it was still a kilometer away from where they are. Even though confused, Sehun followed along when Kyungsoo went out of the car.

The yard was breezy and greeny. The pathway to the Do’s mansion was decorated with palm trees and lampposts. The whole place really screams rich-people-live-here vibes.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo was already walking ahead, making a beeline to the mansion.

While Sehun remained on his ground, still in awe, obviously culture shocked. _Whoa, Kyungsoo is ‘this’ rich._

The royal stopped when he noticed that the taller wasn’t following him. He turned his back, only to find Sehun looking so lost with his mouth open.

“I thought you want to take in the view but I guess you don’t want to walk.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow to him.

“No, no.” Sehun immediately answered when he saw that the smaller was about to snap his fingers to bring the car back.

“You aren’t gonna sit?” The royal snap him back to present.

Sehun subtly shook his head, a little bit shy. “No, I’ll look around. If I may...”

Kyungsoo shrugged, busying himself with the kitchen stuffs like opening the cabinets to take out some plates and kitchenware.

Sehun did what he said. He started to wander around the whole kitchen. Painted and designed in earth colors. It was not grand and glamorous but it was a freaking expensive looking one, minimalist but luxurious. Everything was modern and immaculate into perfection.

The taller couldn’t gather his thoughts well. All he can think of is that everything around him, even just a single fork, cost millions so he reminds himself not to touch anything or else he’ll end up with lots of debts. However, there is one thing that really stands out in the kitchen.

Sehun went over to the rows and rows of vitrines containing different kinds of pastries and cakes. He bends down and leans closer to the glass.

“You can eat some if you like.” Kyungsoo looks up for a second when he noticed what caught Sehun’s attention.

“Who baked all of these?” Sehun glances back at Kyungsoo.

“Don’t insult me like that.” The royal clicks his tongue but he doesn’t sound offended at all. “Who else?”

The taller’s eyes went wide and intently takes a look back at the baked goods. He placed his right hand on the glass as if wanting to touch the particular red velvet cake.

“Do you secretly run a bakery?” Sehun asks with pure curiosity.

“No.” Kyungsoo replied. “I’d outdone every bakery in town if I do.”

The average snickered. “Yikes!”

Kyungsoo smiles a little before focusing on preparing the kitchen tools and equipment. He quietly lets Sehun wander around the whole kitchen, mesmerized.

“You bake every day?” The average asks after a while.

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“When do you usually...” Sehun trails.

Kyungsoo left the kitchen island and goes to a silver door. “If I’m in the mood.” He shrugs.

“I see.” The taller nods.

“You’re probably wondering why it smelled so sweet around here, am I right?” Kyungsoo glances at him for a second, with one eyebrow raised, before punching the pin code of the silver door.

Sehun stands still while watching the royal do it. The smaller was correct, and Sehun actually does wonder a lot of things about this mansion. And one of those things is the door Kyungsoo was trying to open.

Well, it is his first time, so he thinks it’s normal to get really curious. Especially because this is Kyungsoo Do’s house we are talking about.

“We have a number of cinnamon trees in the garden. The reason why it always smells sweet here. One of the thing I like in ou home.” Kyungsoo finally opens the door and Sehun can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Kyungsoo went in without much thought, as if entering a refrigerator room was part of his daily life.

“C’mon! Time to pick up the ingredients.” Kyungsoo declares. “And you’ll do the picking since _you are_ the expert here.”

So Sehun went in, hugging himself to block away the cold. Kyungsoo gives him a medium sized aluminum basket and told him not to hesitate getting the ingredients.

“I’m kind of worried for the ingredients but you have all sorts here. Now, you seem like you run a supermarket.” Sehun tries to joke but gains no reaction from Kyungsoo.

He just smiles to himself while Kyungsoo distances himself to grab some snacks on the corner shelf of the fridge.

*

When they were finally set, Kyungsoo wearing a black apron with embroidered daisy flowers while Sehun wears a white one, the latter started to teach Kyungsoo the step by step procedure.

He had done and showed the royal how to prepare and chop the ingredients properly. When he started cooking, he told Kyungsoo few points to remember like what should he add first then what’s next. What is the best brand of sesame oil and soy sauce to make it taste fantastic and such.

However, he doesn’t get it why instead of focusing on cooking seaweed soup, Kyungsoo is multitasking with baking as well. _So, he’s in the mood right now?_

Sehun takes a quick glance on what the royal is doing. Kyungsoo was kneading a dough with his smooth and creamy white hands. The average swallowed before shifting his gaze to Kyungsoo’s face.

“You don’t take off your rings?”

The smaller stops kneading for a moment and drops his gaze on his rings. “Only when I’m going to take a bath.”

Sehun nods and checks the soup on the stove before firing a question again. “Can I ask why?”

He thought Kyungsoo isn’t going to answer when a minute already passed and the royal still hasn’t replied. So Sehun just quietly cooks the seaweed soup.

When Kyungsoo went to pre-heat the oven, which is below the stove where Sehun is cooking the soup, he finally answered.

“I’m accustomed to it.” Kyungsoo says, eyes fixed on the oven. “It’s like part of me is missing when I’m not wearing one.”

Kyungsoo stood up when he was done with the oven. He takes a look at the nearly cooked soup with Sehun beside him, doing the same.

“Why not ask about the daisy as well?” Kyungsoo crosses his arms as he gives the average a side glance. “You appear to be really curious about me, asking me personal questions when we’re not even friends.”

Sehun bites his lower lip, feeling embarrassed. Kyungsoo walks away to get the tray of cookies he’s gonna put in the oven so he didn’t get to see the taller’s flustered face and the faint red tint on his cheeks.

Kyungsoo balances the tray in one hand while the other is opening the oven. “This may sound sentimental but to hell with that.”

When the royal said that, Sehun felt like something inside him somersaulted. He needs to pinch himself in order to prove that this isn’t a dream. That Kyungsoo is really telling him something about himself.

Kyungsoo closed the oven then he stood up after setting the timer.

“I don’t actually like flowers but daisies are my thing.” Kyungsoo points the daisies on his apron. “My mother’s favorite flower. She died while giving birth to me, so obviously I didn’t get to meet her. Despite that, I want something that will remind me of her.”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun uttered.

Kyungsoo only scorned. “For what? Are you seriously feeling sorry for me?”

“No, it’s not that.” Sehun immediately shook his head. “It’s for dirtying one of your daisy printed shoes.”

“Oh.” The royal raised an eyebrow when he remembered that time, when they were still freshies.

Freshman year is where the average will have it worst. Their beatings won’t stop until they spit out blood, until they crawl on the way home. Then one time, there was a riot between averages and royals in the hallway and Kyungsoo happens to be passing by when Sehun accidentally stomped on his shoes. Kyungsoo already know that he’s the Oh’s bastard but that time, they both still didn’t know each other’s name.

“It was a long time ago.” Kyungsoo lets out a soulless smile. “Besides, I have tons of that.”

“Okay.” Sehun nodded, feeling relieved, then he offered the ladle on Kyungsoo. “The soup will be cooked soon. Just a few stirs until it gets to boiling point. Do you want to do it?”

“Yeah, sure.” The royal accepted the ladle.

*

Sehun was rinsing his hands on the sink while checking Kyungsoo stir the pot carefully. He looks bored and Sehun chuckles at the fact that Kyungsoo’s only contribution to their cooking lesson was to stir the soup until boils.

“How come you know how to bake but not to cook?” Sehun strikes a conversation after he wipes his hands on a clean cloth.

Kyungsoo puts down the wooden ladle. “It’s completely different. Baking is therapeutic for me, just like when I’m reading a book.”

Sehun nodded while picking up a spoon to taste the seaweed soup. He gently blows the soup first before taking a little sip.

“Mm. I like how it turned out my type of saltiness.” He comments. “Wanna taste?”

Sehun scooped another spoonful of broth from the pot and brings it near Kyungsoo’s mouth but the latter only scrunched up his nose.

“Baek told me you’re reading the 1993.” The taller says, pouring some soup on a bowl then handed it to Kyungsoo.

He figured the royal rejected because the spoon he offered was the one he had put in his mouth.

“And what about it?” Kyungsoo accepts the bowl.

Sehun crosses his arms. “May I ask what page are you already on?

Kyungsoo didn’t answer at first. He sits on the high chair and started eating the seaweed soup. Sehun grabbed another bowl, he put some rice on it then gave it to Kyungsoo.

“149.” Kyungsoo replied when he mixed the rice on his bowl of seaweed soup.

Sehun’s eyebrows went up. “So you already read it?”

Kyungsoo takes a spoonful before looking up to the taller, forehead creased. “Read what?”

“The poem.” Sehun sat down on the chair beside Kyungsoo.

The royal didn’t respond. As if he’s not remembering anything he had read on the said book.

“I don’t know if it’s black

Or brown,

Maybe both

Ice cold,

Deadly,

And terrifying

One look

Surely petrifies

But why

They draw me in

Then they gradually let me go

I don’t know if I wanted to go

But who am I to decide?

So never mind, You’ll never be mine” Sehun recites.

Kyungsoo drops his spoon on his nearly empty bowl to look at Sehun, eyes a little bit wider than usual. “That’s the handwritten poem.”

Sehun flashes a bashful smile as he stands up. He gathered the plates and containers they used to put them on the sink.

“I’ll wash the dishes then I will head home.” He informed Kyungsoo while already putting on the gloves.

Kyungsoo was about to stop the taller by telling him their househelp can manage that when a househelp showed up, holding Kyungsoo’s iPad.

“Sir, Mr. Minseok is calling.” She told Kyungsoo.

He accepted the iPad and immediately pressed the answer button. He said his thanks to the househelp before she bows and leaves.

“Hyung!” He cheerfully greeted.

“Oh, what’s up?” Minseok replied on the other line. “I heard you brought a visitor. Junmyeon?”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “No.”

Sehun was just quietly scrubbing the bowls and spoon using the sponge. He’s not actually eavesdropping because Kyungsoo is highly aware of his presence. If the royal doesn’t want him to hear their conversation, he should already have ordered him to get out but he didn’t. So maybe, it’s fine.

“Ah. Anyway, it’s good to have a friend to come over and visit you.” His brother says, sounding glad.

“We’re not friends.” Kyungsoo snorts a little, then glances at Sehun for a second before taking his eyes back on the screen.

Sehun continued what he is doing. He didn’t meet the royal’s eye because he already knew Kyungsoo would said that. It’s not a surprise at all.

“Then what? A classmate?” Minseok sounded confused because it’s not likely of his younger brother to bring someone over.

“No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head while chuckling.

He enjoys seeing his hyung’s expression. He rarely sees Minseok like this; confused, suspicious, worried, and curious all at the same time.

“A stranger? Kyungsoo, you let in a stranger?” Minseok asks, half panicking and half amused. “Why did you bring a stranger to our home?”

“I like him.” Kyungsoo blurted out, then raises an eyebrow afterwards. “Is that enough reason?”

The camera went off and Kyungsoo heard a thud from the other line. It seems like Minseok dropped his phone. “Come again?”

“I like him, hyung.”

As soon as Sehun heard that, the bowl he’s washing slipped out from his hands. It banged on the sink that made Kyungsoo look at him. The taller is looking on the floor but his eyes were dancing, restless.

Kyungsoo ended the call with Minseok, and the moment Kyungsoo stopped talking with his brother, his face went blank but his eyes still look playful. He stared at Sehun, waiting for him to look up. When he finally did, he only gave the royal a tight smile.

For the first time in his life, Kyungsoo felt like he lost a battle that hasn’t even started.

“I don’t care if you don’t like me back, that’s not even what I’m after for.” Kyungsoo said with his i-don’t-give-a-damn tone. “To be frank, I’m not actually expecting anything from you. I only told you because I want to and I need to. For my own peace of mind.”

*

(NOTE: this is the continuation of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s conversation in the mini library on chapter 13, where Kyungsoo is asking for Sehun’s whereabouts.)

“I know I’m probably risking my job here, but I’ve been meaning to ask.” Baekhyun says after a deep sigh. “What’s with you and Sehun?”

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo answered dryly.

Baekhyun looks like he’s not buying his boss’s reply. But for Kyungsoo, it’s not actually a lie.

“Kyungsoo… this may sound absurd to you but to be honest, I consider you as one of my best friends.” Baekhyun confessed, his cheeks heating up. He knows there’s no way in hell Kyungsoo is gonna accept him.

“Okay?”

“You became an important person in my life, but Sehun is… important to me too.” Baekhyun continues, his hands clasped tightly. “And lately I’ve been noticing some odd things. Are you two somehow connected with each other?”

“Smart ass.” Kyungsoo commented.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t want Sehun to get hurt.” Baekhyun uttered, looking contorted.

“Bold of you to assume I’m gonna harm him. Do I appear to be like that?” Kyungsoo shoots him a sarcastic look.

“What Sehun is to you, really?”

“A close stranger.” Kyungsoo stated, monotone.

“Stranger...” Baekhyun huffs in disbelief.

He puts his hand on his chin and just stared straight at Kyungsoo. His eyes were completely asking ‘that’s it?’

The royal nods. “Do you know that, sometimes, a close stranger is more of a family than the ones you share blood with?”

Baekhyun was left outright speechless.

Kyungsoo smirked at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“Listen carefully because I’m only telling you this.” The royal continues. “Well, I told Chanyeol but not directly. Not exactly.”

Baekhyun sat straight. “I’m all ears.”

“Everyone is such a nuisance, but Sehun is okay.” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t like people, but I like Sehun.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter. Sehun’s POV
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of 𝐛𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐚𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, and 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞. If it’s triggering for you, don’t read. If you know you’ll get uncomfortable, don’t read.

_When I first stepped in this school, I already knew what it’ll be like._

_But I never expected it to be this worst._

_After spending my first four months of being a freshman here, I, sort of, developed a habit of dreading going to school. Every single morning, I’d sit on my desk, on my newly vandalized desk that I had just scrubbed squeaky clean yesterday._

_I sighed, reading the words written on it. I’ve been getting the same words every day._

_‘Bastard. Motherfucker. Irrelevant. Piece of a shit. Rot in hell. DIE! DIE! DIE! Dickhead. Bitch. Fly. Pest. Dirt. Mud. Fuck you! Come and lick my feet. Wazzup, trash?’ And so on, I got tired reading it all._

_I looked around; everyone was doing the same. Some of us aren’t still used to it, they’re crying and sulking while wiping their table with wet cloth._

_It is our usual morning. Us, averages._

_And then, one day, something cruel happened to me._

_That was my worst day so far._

_I went to the bathroom to pee. I guess that was a wrong move. Group of royals were smoking when I went in. Fear struck me like a lightning bolt, I couldn’t move. My mouth felt dry._

_That… that was the first time my head was almost shoved in the toilet bowl. I tried to resist but they’re too many. They tossed me with each other like a ragged doll until I hit my head on the tiled wall. I bled but that didn’t stop them. I couldn’t exactly remember everything. It’s hard for me to register what they are doing because I felt pained. My vision is getting blurred, everything is swirling and I am just half awake._

_I only remember bits. Like when they burned my skin using their cigarettes and when they beat every limb, I have using the bathroom mop. It hurts. So much. Everything is beyond painful; I couldn’t cry anymore._

_Telling the foundation isn’t an option. When I tried the first time, they assaulted me on my first month here, I only ended up on the bad side. I only ended up getting more beatings and assaults. That’s when I knew about how horrible this school is for us, scholars, because our bullies are high and mighty. They are the rules. And they’re royals. They will always get away, and I’ll take the worst. I can’t do anything. I’m afraid they might drag my mom into this. I don’t want her to be involved. I don’t want her to know. It’ll break her heart._

_I didn’t exactly know when the beating stopped. I passed out and when I woke up, I’m already alone, lying on the bathroom floor and wet with cold water._

_When I got home, I knelt down in front of our altar after lighting the candle. I clasped my hands tightly as I started crying. I prayed. So hard. I prayed until I can’t breathe anymore. I cried my heart out. I just want everything to stop. I feel like I’m drowning, I’m suffocating. I felt dizzy and every part of my body hurts. My heart hurts, most especially, because I know there’s no way I can run. There’s no way I can get away from this hell._

_My mom saw me that night._

_I went to my mom’s arms. Her warmth comforted me. I buried my tear-stained face on her shoulder and I suddenly felt hopeful. Maybe my mom is the way._

_So, I begged her to let me transfer school. To quit because I can’t take it anymore, I didn’t tell her the reason though._

_I begged and went on my knees. I begged like I never did before. I bowed my head to the ground while saying “Please, Mom.”_

_She didn’t let me._

_I don’t understand why but I stopped myself from questioning her. Maybe she has her reasons. She’s been through a lot already; I can’t bring her anymore troubles._

_Maybe what I’m experiencing right now was nothing compared to what they did to her._

_Or… maybe it was the payment for what she did._

_What she did was wrong, I know. She almost wrecked a family. But she was a victim too, my mom didn’t know my father was already married that time. She was hurt too; she was devastated and lonely. I wasn’t there yet that time but I can only imagine. It’s tough, and thank God she’s a strong woman._

_And look, we’re now living a simple but peaceful life. She’s now happy, we are happy even if it’s just us two. I live for her smiles every day. What she did back then was immoral, but she already repented for it. I hope she’s forgiven. If she’s not yet, if I am the one who has to pay, then I’ll willingly pay. I will accept everything._

_Because I love my mom so much. She’s the only one I have in my life._

_After that I never complained anymore. No more tears on my eyes, only smiles on my lips._

_*_

_My days went by. Same shit every day. It’s been eight months since I attended this school. And guess what? I’m surviving. I’m getting through it. My friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae, we’re still intact. Baekhyun got a job two months ago, it’s nice to earn some money but I worry for him because he works for a royal._

_Every time I see him at class, I always check if he has cuts or bruises but miraculously, there was none. I thought Baekhyun was tortured mentally instead but he’s not showing any signs of it._

_One time, during lunch, Baekhyun was in full smile and excitedly told us about his boss. He told us his boss treated him a strawberry milk for the first time. Well, in my interpretation based on his story, the royal didn’t exactly treat him a drink. Baekhyun was told to throw the drink away because the royal isn’t in the mood for it and my friend thought it would be a waste so he drank it instead._

_Jongdae and I passively listened to him. We are not interested but Baekhyun looks fascinated, I wonder if he already forgotten all the violence we got, and still getting, from the royals._

_Jongdae has so much resentment towards them. Baekhyun was like that too, but I’m thinking twice now. I, on the other hand, don’t know what to feel. They already suck me dry. I couldn’t feel anymore. Their bullying already became part of my every day routine, and I couldn’t care anymore._

_*_

_I was running late. The bell already rang fifteen minutes ago and here I am, still in the school grounds, running for my life. When I got to the stairs, I skipped two steps at a time to get on my class quickly. I didn’t realize there was someone in the way, and suddenly, I bumped into him._

_My textbooks and portfolio fell from my arms. I quickly gathered my books on the ground while muttering, “Sorry!” at the same time._

_He didn’t help but it is fine. It’s my fault anyways for not looking where I’m going. When I look up at him to smile apologetically and say sorry again, my mind immediately shut down._

_He… he is a royal._

_I bumped into a royal!_

_I took a sharp breath. I don’t know what to do. Should I brace myself for another beating early in the morning?_

_His stare was neutral, but cold and deadly. I remained on the ground, completely frozen._

_“Sorry.” He said blankly then walked away._

_I was left stunned. No, that was an understatement. I felt like the world turned upside down._

_Did that really happen? A royal seriously apologized?_

_I looked around, there was no witness since I’m pretty sure everyone was in the class already. Maybe that was only an imagination. I must be insane._

_*_

_The second time I saw that particular royal, he was with Baekhyun. That’s when I realized that he is the royal Baekhyun is serving._

_So, I asked Baekhyun what’s his name because until now, I still can’t believe of what I’ve heard._

_“Kyungsoo Do.”_

_The third time was unexpected._

_As soon as I got home, I helped my mom on her ramen restaurant. When we wrapped up, she handed me a black envelope with golden designs. It smelled nice but when I opened to see what’s inside, it’s not nice anymore._

_It was an invitation for my father’s birthday. I don’t know if it’s sincere or they’re just mocking us but I clearly told my mom, “I don’t want to go.”_

_My mom shook her head at me. “Your father is requesting for you.”_

_I wanted to scoff because I find it ridiculous. My father never spoken a single word to me since I was born. He was not even present during my birthdays, so why would I go to his?_

_In the end, I pursed my lips because I know I have no say on this. I can’t defy my mom after all._

_I prepared a suit, it’s second hand yet still looking fine so it would do. But jokes on me. I should’ve seen it coming._

_Did they really invited me to serve as a waiter?_

_I guess, they did. I can only laugh, feeling dumb and foolish._

_That’s when I saw him for the third time. He was with my older brother, Junmyeon. This party was exclusive for my father’s close friends, business partners, and family so I was shocked to see him here. I almost drop a tray full of bourbon and got scolded by Mrs. Oh._

_“What’s with the disrespect? Are you really making a scene here? I am truly disgusted by you but we still invited you and you would behave like this?” She yells at me inside the kitchen, where no one was watching. “Don’t be so thirsty for attention!”_

_“I’m sorry.” I muttered, looking on my shoes._

_“Do your job properly!” She spits. “Ungrateful child.”_

_*_

_The fourth time was unexpected as well, and I nearly cursed myself to death that time. It was really a hectic day and unfortunately, the royals chose that specific day to gather us in the hallway for their own entertainment._

_It was so unfair to get beaten by 2x2 wood stakes and baseball bats helplessly. So unfair to get beaten up and cough blood but they still don’t stop. Their cackling echoes in the air, it penetrates into my ears, as if a thousand needles were poking me, and it makes me lightheaded. One more hit and I was ready to lie on the floor but I was pushed back instead._

_Out of balance, I bumped and stomped on someone’s feet. When I turn to look at him, my eyes widen in horror as I look at his eyes, staring back at me. He has the most terrifying eyes I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I feel like he can break my neck in an instant with just his gaze._

_I had to drop my gaze because I can’t take the intensity, he’s giving me. When my eyes landed on his shoes, I saw a smudge of mud and bloodstain. I want to swallow all my nervousness but I couldn’t. My mouth was dry, and I know I have to say sorry but I can’t bring myself to formulate a word._

_He takes a look at his shoes as well, then clicks his tongue in annoyance before finally turning around and walking away. I, on the other hand, left dumbstruck. Even though I was keep being pushed around, I remained petrified, my eyes glued on where he disappeared._

_*_

_I didn’t mean to, but I ended up getting intrigued. I had never focused my attention on any students before, especially to the royal ones. I was busy mending my own cuts and bruises every day that I have no time to stick my nose to royals’ business._

_Yet I always find myself stopping on whatever I’m doing whenever I hear his name, in which I seriously hear a lot every time around the school. He’s surprisingly famous despite the attitude that he possesses. Well, maybe money does the trick. But I cannot deny the fact that there’s really something mysterious about him._

_He’s always silent but his presence demands attention whether he likes it or not. He’s been stereotyped, saying he’s the same with the others. The same cold and heartless royal. Or even more ruthless than them. But for me, he’s so much more that what they (we) can see. There’s something intense about him. Like an enigmatic force, and without realizing, I’m drawn into him._

_That every time I hear that faint clink sound coming from his daisy resin keyring that was attached to his bag, which announces his presence, I stop and unconsciously hold my breath. I didn’t tell anyone because I’d be a laughingstock. Like how dare a lowly average like me, dream of someone as high as him?_

_I tried to avoid it. I keep on chanting ‘suppress’ on my mind because I know this would go nowhere. Besides, he’s friends with my brother. I cannot be involved with them. Mrs. Oh might harm me and my mom if she finds out, and that’s the last thing I want. What I have for him won’t be known. It would be forgotten and buried._

_*_

_That’s why..._

_That’s why when I was spending my usual afternoon working in the restaurant and he slid the door open, it shook me to the core._

_I had to blink a few times to realize he’s real. That he really materializes in front of me._

_When he turned his heel, I was certain he didn’t really intend to go here. Of course, no royal would._

_Yet I got a little overexcited. With my heart beating fast, I invited him in._

_I wish he didn’t notice my shaking fingers while handing him the menu, that I contemplate whether to feel glad or embarrassed as he didn’t even spare it a glance._

_He looks so out of place with his branded shoes and expensive wristwatch. And he eats slowly and gingerly. Very much sophisticated, completely opposite from the other diners who gobble and slurp their noodles as if there’s no tomorrow._

_Without even noticing, the royal became something (someone) I look forward to whenever I go to work. Stolen glances while wiping the table clean is enough for me to get through the day._

_But my bliss was cut out short. Rumors started to stir. Hushed whispers on his back. As if it’s a sin for him to eat in our restaurant._

_So, I had to shoo him away. I wanted to punch myself the moment he left. He looks so upset._

_He only visited four times but funny how I’m missing him. And my conscience doesn’t let me sleep at night._

_I tried to reached out to him. Yes, by giving him flyers and coupons even though I know it’s pathetic and ridiculous._

_He never showed up. I guess, it’s indeed pathetic and ridiculous._

_*_

_So, I went back to zero. Just admiring him from afar. I even get excited on Baekhyun’s stories about him. By the way Baekhyun speaks about him, I guess he’s loosening up to him._

_It’s nice. To see him smile, even a little bit. To see him interact with other people without getting uncomfortable. It is impossible for me, but maybe for others, they stand a chance to be close to him._

_On Baekhyun’s day, I expected him to be at our restaurant. But what I didn’t expect is his tag along._

_When I met Kyungsoo’s eyes, they were wide as mine. But I’d be a hypocrite if I say my heart didn’t flutter upon seeing him. I was over the moon. While preparing their food, I’m smiling the whole time that I had to bite my lips to hide it from my mom. It sounds insane, but I’m really happy that time._

_“Come back here again. I’ll give you free rice and laver.”_

_I know he heard me but he pretended he didn’t then leave._

_Nonetheless, I thank God Baekhyun is my best friend._

_*_

_On one morning, it’s raining cats and dogs. I was about to go on my class when I notice Baekhyun in the hallway, facing the school gates._

_When I approached him, he told me he’s waiting for Kyungsoo. Ah, of course. What else could be the reason?_

_I decided to stay with him for a while, listening to his nonstop blabbers about Kyungsoo that honestly, I get to enjoy._

_“Ah, by the way, in the book 1993, did you put something in it?”_

_I looked at him, perplexed. “Like what?”_

_“Paper? Or just anything.” Baekhyun shrugs. “One time when I was arranging Kyungsoo’s books, 1993 was one of them and a piece of intermediate paper fell from it. It was folded into quarter but when I opened it, the paper was blank.”_

_I was startled. “He has the book?”_

_Baekhyun smiles, eyes turning into crescents. “Yes! I recommended it to him, tough decision if you’ll ask me.”_

_I wanted to smile like Baekhyun did but I don’t wanna be obvious._

_“I put something in there, not a paper though.” I said, remembering the poem I composed._

_The time I wrote it, I don’t know what had gotten to me. I’m just caught up in the moment, dazed by Kyungsoo’s eyes and the mystery it brings._

_*_

_“Yo! Sehun Oh!_

_I was organizing my badminton rackets when someone, with a familiar voice, called my name. When I looked up, an automatic smile formed on my lips._

_“Jongin!” I went to hugged him._

_Jongin is my badminton playmate since I was a kid. His mom and my mom are best friends._

_"Long time no see!” He giggled while hugging me back._

_“Yeah.” I tapped his back. “What are you doing here, by the way?”_

_Jongin broke the hug. “I’m going to study here.” He exclaimed, excitedly._

_My smile immediately faded._

_I know we’re already juniors. The beatings weren’t frequent and as bad as when we were freshmen, but still. I don’t want someone like Jongin, who has the purest and kindest heart, be scarred by this school._

_I seriously don’t want him to experience what I’ve experienced before. That’s... too much._

_I told him to join badminton club so I can watch over him. I became practically glued to him, protective and all that._

_Until I sprained my ankle. I have an upcoming tournament that time, and I got a little upset because I won’t get to play._

_And a little bit more upset with the fact that my scholarship is actually now hanging on a thread. If I win the tournament, I will get another scholarship but if I lose, there’s a possibility my scholarship will be stripped off._

_When I’m finally alone, I let out a sigh and a swear. Showing how disheartened I am. I only do this when I’m all by myself because I don’t want to be a bother and burden to other people. As much as I can, I keep things to myself because I don’t want to worry them, especially my mom and my friends._

_That’s why when Kyungsoo showed up behind the curtain, I was shocked as hell._

_“W-what are you doing here?” I asked, scanning him for any injuries. “Are you hurt too?”_

_“Do you seriously think you’re here because of the scholarship?” He says instead, like it’s no brainer._

_I had to look away. I’m not liking where this conversation is leading. My jaw clenched upon the thought._

_“Score the highest. Be number one in the whole school and we’ll see.” As if it’s all a game to him, he smirks._

_Student Number 94: Sehun Oh --- Highest Honor_

_Upon reading that, something inside me bursts. I cracked a widest grin and my heart is beating so fast out of happiness._

_I don’t know what Kyungsoo’s agenda really is, but I am somewhat thankful. He did it, he made me experience this. He made me feel that I am not a worthless piece of junk._

_*_

_I never had the chance to talk to him. So, I tried when he attended the party._

_“I… still don’t get what you mean. The words you said to me in the infirmary.” I hesitantly said. To be honest, I rehearsed it on my mind ten times before finally saying it to him._

_“Bold of you to assume you have the right to talk to me.”_

_I smiled tightly at myself. He’s utterly rude. That’s his defense mechanism._

_So, it’s okay. I understand him._

_Even when he mistaken me as my brother, I only smiled at him. The weather was cold, but his words are colder._

_“So, I don’t get it why you have to be insecure to that boy. Or should I drop the B-word?” He spat. “Bastard.”_

_I didn’t know he could manage to say something like that. I feel like a cold fingertip was brushing against my spine._

_When he finally knew it was me, and not Junmyeon, he looks at me with plain horror in his eyes._

_I’m hurt but it’s okay. It’s Kyungsoo so it’s okay. It’s Kyungsoo so I have to smile._

_I smiled at him, and I hope he gets the underlying message. ‘I’ve heard worse than that so don’t feel burdened by your words. It’s fine. I understand.’_

_It’s the truth anyway. That I am a bastard._

_*_

_I don’t want to get my hopes up, especially now because of our last encounter, but he keeps on surprising me._

_I was just about to check on my mom in her restaurant and play video games after when I saw him there, bundled up in padded and furred coats, wide eyes blinking at me._

_Then my mom had to interfere. When Kyungsoo is busy eyeing the amusement park tickets, I widen my eyes at my mom but she only smiled sweetly at me._

_I guess she knew I have a thing for him. She knows me too well. To the point that I can’t hide anything from her even if I try to. I’ll only fail miserably._

_When Kyungsoo and I were down to our last ride, he told me something about /my family/. I didn’t plan on getting upset, I thought I’m already used to it but guess, I still get affected after all._

_"Are you okay with it?" He sounded like he only asked out of courtesy, but I don’t care._

_“Smile for me.” I pleaded._

_As I saw his little shy smile, I really felt better._

_“I am okay.”_

_And I got a little hope. That maybe I could. Maybe we could._

_That night I dreamt of starry skies, Ferris wheel, strawberry popcorn and heart-shaped smile._

_*_

_We eventually got close; I’d like to think it that way._

_Honestly, we are not but he’s loosening up to me. I felt it. Whenever I talk to him, he’s getting less and less rude. If I’m even lucky, I’ll get to see his daunting yet seemingly adorable smile._

_He even watched me play during the sportsfest. That’s why when he suddenly stopped talking to me, I got really confused._

_That’s it?_

_Am I not really qualified to be close to him?_

_And as the saying goes by, ‘when it rains, it pours’. Mom’s ramen restaurant was forced to close._

_I don’t like it. The way they hold power against us. The way they can control our lives in just a single snap._

_But mom didn’t mind, so who am I to complain? We’re used to this._

_It’s okay, I tell myself._

_*_

_One time, I bumped into him in the staircase. He looks incredibly mad, well he always looked angry, but this time he looks mad for real. His eyebrows were meeting, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes were fiery. It’s as if you ever collide with him, you’d be dead on the spot._

_I tried to approach him but he pushed me away. Maybe he’s not having a great day so I didn’t push my luck. We don’t want a furious Kyungsoo here._

_But when lunch came, Kyungsoo’s voice from the second floor thundered over the whole cafeteria._

_He’s arguing with my brother, and from the sound of the shattered glasses, it seemed intense— grave._

_“OMG! Why are they fighting?” Jongdae shrilled, putting his chopsticks down to gossip._

_“That’s their business. Let’s not pry.” I continued eating._

_While on the other hand, Baekhyun bites his lower lip, looking really worried. “Gods, is this about what I told him yesterday?” He asked himself but Jongdae and I both heard him._

_“What?” “What did you tell him?” Jongdae and I asked at the same time._

_“About Senshine Ramen House...” Baekhyun sounds unsure._

_“Huh?” Jongdae was suddenly confused. “Why would he care about the ramen restaurant?”_

_“Right? It doesn’t make sense.” Baekhyun agreed. “But he started acting like that after I told him about the shut down.”_

_And that left me perplexed._

_*_

_BLACK-HAIRED SEHUN LOOKS BEST_

_Upon reading that, I smiled to myself. That’s the moment I knew I had a chance._

_I’m not so sure of it. Worst, I maybe just imagining things. But I like to take my chances._

_I know at first, I was skeptical because he’s a royal. Plus, he’s connected with my father and Junmyeon. It’s very much complicated._

_I had to avoid it. I need to suppress it. But as the time goes by, as I get to know Kyungsoo more and more, I cannot suppress myself anymore._

_Suddenly, I refuse to care. About what Mrs. Oh might do. About what will people say about me. About our social ranking and status. All that be damned. Kyungsoo is worth the risk._

_*_

_I was so ready for him. I’m gathering all my courage to confess, but I saw him with my brother._

_It stung a bit._

_I don’t know. I’m not jealous, no. But I can’t deny that I’m shocked._

_I get it that they’re close. That there’s a bond between them that no one can even cross or touch._

_I just can’t help to wish to be the one Kyungsoo is hugging._

_*_

_Kyungsoo invited me to their house and I was ecstatic. Even though the whole reason was Junmyeon’s birthday, no one can wipe away the grin on my face._

_He’s cheerful and kinda bubbly. I never seen him like this. I had to distance myself because there’s a possibility I might pinch those adorable cheeks._

_“I like him, hyung.”_

_As soon as I heard that, my mind short-circuited. Thousands of mini Sehun were doing cartwheels on my mind._

_No, it can’t be._

_Is he pranking me? Where are the hidden cameras?_

_Kyungsoo Do likes me? No, I must be dreaming._

_"I don’t care if you don’t like me back, that’s not even what I’m after for.” He added._

_I gradually removed the dishwashing gloves and faced him directly. I went near him and was about to say something when a middle-aged man entered the kitchen. His father, for sure._

_Almost immediately, the mood changed. He introduced me to his dad and I didn’t stay any longer. I went home that day without getting the chance to reply._

_*_

_The morning after, Monday exactly, Baekhyun greets me. I haven’t seated and settled yet but he already hovered around me, asking me questions about Kyungsoo._

_He seems excited and his eyes were twinkling. I gave him an odd look. How the hell did he know?_

_When I didn’t say anything and dismissed the topic, he slammed his hand on my desk that made me jump._

_“What the hell?”_

_"Stop doing that!” He fumed._

_“I-I’m not even doing anything.” I defended, clearly startled by his sudden outburst._

_"_ _You think Jongdae and I wouldn’t notice?” He spat. “Sehun, for once, stop torturing yourself. Even for once. Aren’t we tortured enough by the royals? Stop doing that to yourself.”_

_I was rendered speechless, i didn't know they feel like this._

_“You keep things to yourself. You bottle everything up inside yourself. Don’t do that to yourself, Hunnie.” Baekhyun’s voice was high pitched at first but it eventually got softer. “We are here. You can talk to us. If you’re in pain, cry. If you’re hurt, whine or complain. Just... just be human.”_

_I nodded, feeling something warm in my heart. I smiled at Baekhyun while trying to hug him. “I’m sorry and thank you. I appreciate it.”_

_“And one more thing.” Baekhyun added._

_I raised one eyebrow at him._

_“If you really love him, tell him.”_

_*_

_After my conversation with Baekhyun, I went out of our classroom to find Kyungsoo. To my luck, I just saw him passing by a corridor._

_“Kyungsoo!” I run after him._

_Finally, after three more attempts of calling for his attention, he turned around. Then I catch up to him while he only looks at me with blank expression._

_“Can we talk?” I mused._

_We went to the garden, just beside the mini library. I showed him the daisies I personally grew there. He smiles but he looks disinterested._

_“What are we going to talk about?” He asked after inspecting the flowers._

_“I love you.”_

_“What the hell?” Kyungsoo shouted, dropping the daisies he picked._

_“Huh?” I told him, weirded out by his somewhat hostile reaction._

_He picks up his daises from the ground. “Don’t you ever drop the bomb like that. You’re giving me heart attack!”_

_“Okay.” I chuckled. “So, I’ll give you a warning. I’m just about to give you something.”_

_He looks up to me, eyes expectant but his not saying a word. I grinned at him before taking out a small box from my pocket._

_I showed it in front of him, gradually opening the box. When we both saw what’s inside, I looked at his face to see his reaction._

_He bites back a smile but his eyes were already sparkling. He was about to reach it when I quickly close the box, earning a glare from him._

_“Uh-uh. You won’t get to have this until we have a deal.” I dared._

_He’s still not taking his eyes away from the box I’m holding above my head, so it would be impossible for him to reach._

_“What deal, Sehun Oh?” He impatiently asks, doing his trademark cross arms._

_“You will let me court you, and when you’re finally sure about me. That you don’t only like me but love me instead, you will say yes and get to own this.” I proposed, opening the box again._

_“What? That’s absurd.” He protested, still eyeing what’s inside the box, completely enchanted._

_“What’s absurd, huh?” I teased, holding the box closer to him then taking it back when he’s about to snatch._

_“Tsk. Fine. Okay, deal.” He clicks his tongue. “But let me touch, at least.”_

_“Thank you.” I say, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek before handing him the box. “Just touch it. Don’t wear it yet.”_

_Kyungsoo takes it. His index finger caressing the details. It’s just actually a silver ring but it has daisy and vine designs._

_“You made it.” He declared._

_“Yeah.” I admitted. “Did it look bad?”_

_“It’s stunning.” He says, smiling to himself. “But why give me a ring?”_

_“Because you told me your rings are part of you. I want that too. I want to be part of you, your life and everything.” I told him, cheesy as it may sound but I said it wholeheartedly. “Just like you’re rings, I want to complete you. To let you know that you’ll never lose a part of you, because I am here.”_

_But actually, he’s the one who showed me things. Kyungsoo is the one who makes me realize that there’s so much more to life._

_He gave me courage. He taught me how to be brave. How to stand up for myself and how to live for myself. With no restrictions and fear. Carpe diem and all that._

_He makes me feel alive. He made me turn my ugly experiences into my strengths. He made everything worth it. He might not be aware of it but he’s one of the biggest reasons why I didn’t give up._

_Kyungsoo gave me something I will be thankful for, for my whole life. And I cannot wait to include him in this life of mine. I can’t wait to finally call him mine. My Kyungsoo._

_He stared at the ring then smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling contented._

My Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did when writing it. ♡
> 
> special thanks to Zkdlinsoo, onesesoo, YeolBelongsToSoo, Dulce, furanshan, and doksts! thank you, guys, for your kind words. :>
> 
> lovelots! xoxo


End file.
